White Romance
by Blaze Queenie
Summary: AU FIC! Miguel/Kai:Married off to a man he doesn't love and sick of everything in his life being decided for him, Kai runs away only to begin a journey that will change his life forever.
1. Running Away

**Title:** White Romance  
**Summary:** Married off to a man he doesn't love and sick of everything in his life being decided for him, Kai runs away only to begin a journey that will change his life forever.  
**Pairings:**Miguel/Kai  
**Side Pair****ings:** Tala/Claude, Hiro/King, Bryan/Garland, Johnny/Mystel, Spencer/Brooklyn, Rick/Michael, Enrique/Oliver,  
**Warnings:**Yaoi, fluff, OOC, AU, ...  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own!

Okidoki I've had this idea stuck in my head for a VERY long time and it just wouldn't go away, so I decided to finally write and hope something good will out of it. It's my first Yaoi AU fic so I hope you'll will like it, X3 X3.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

A black carriage rode on the hard ground into the open. Pulled by four beautiful black stallions and a coachman dressed in fine clothes sitting in the front of the carriage. The view was as lovely as ever. Grand mountains touching the heavens, their tips covered in snow. The beautiful, outstretched meadows and fields shining and blowing in the soft breeze.

Workers working in the field, farmers harvesting their crop, shepherd boys tending to the sheeps and goats and cattle herders on their horses letting their animals feed of the good grass that grew and drink of the beautiful small river.

Drayne, that's what this land was called and it was a beautiful and rather peaceful land, as it had not seen any war for over a hundred years. But then again the royal family Kinomiya was a rather peaceful family and they dested war more than anything else.

Currently the kingdom of Drayne was ruled by King Bruce, a nice man in his fourties, almost fifties but no Queen, for she had died many years ago after the birth of her second son. She had been a beautiful woman and loved by all.

But the young man sitting in the carriage could care less about the deceased Queen at the moment, for he was riding towards his doom. His beautiful ruby red eyes staring outside the carriage towards the landscape but could not really see it as he was lost in thoughts. He ran a hand through his dual coloured hair, greyblue at the front and black at the back, being careful not to move the small tiara on his head, before putting a strand of hair behind his ear elegantly.

He put his hands back in his lap and letting them rest there. He was wearing a lovely navy blue dress with long sleeves and a split in the front so one could see the slightly lighter shade of the pants. This was the clothing worn by mena's or rather submissive males. It showed their feminine side but also a bit of their manly side.

The elder man sitting next to him looked at him through piercing and cold grey eyes. 'Kai,' the man began. The young man looked at him. 'When we arrive at the palace I expect you to wipe that doom look of off your face. I will not have you embarass me in front of the king. You will marry the prince and you will like it.'the man said, glaring at the young man.

Kai sighed and nodded, 'Yes, grandfather.' And did what he was told, he just put up a blank face, not showing his emotions and Voltaire nodded curtly before looking back outside.

The prince ... Kai had not seen him in years, the last time he met him the young boy had not left a good impression on Kai. He was immature, selfish and loud. Kai knew already, marrying prince Tyson would not benefit him only his grandfather. Voltaire had always wanted power and for generations all Hiwatari's had married above their rank, but Kai was the first one to marry a prince. And marrying a prince means even more power and that is what Voltaire wanted, he did not care for Kai's happiness only his own.

But it had been like this his whole life, he had been trained as a child to become the perfect wife someday and produce heirs. Yes he could produce heirs but the details of how birthing went should better be left for now.

If he had his way, Kai would wait years before letting the prince in his bed and preferably never, but unfortunately the law stated that the marriage needs to be consumated the night after the actually wedding. So he could not do anything about it.

Kai gagged inwardly as he thought about that swine touching him, he just hoped the boy had matured over the years, even if he was a year younger, but Kai had a feeling it would not be that way.

The carriage ride lasted for another hour before they arrived at the palace of the Kinomiya family. It was enormous and majestical looking. With high towers and light stones. Guards and soldiers were watching everything like a hawk walking on the high walls that surrounded the palace.

The coachman drove up unto the grand doors of the palace. A lackey, wearing a darkgreen and white uniform, opened the door of the carriage to let Voltaire out and then the lackey extended his hand for Kai. The young mena took it and the lackey led him out of the carriage. Before closing the door and signaling the coachman he could go and going back to his usual stance, straight back, hands behind his back and looking ahead.

The grand doors were open and you saw two more lackeys standing on each side of the door watching everything. The hallway to the ballroom was beautiful. Portrets hung on the wall some from the old royal families and some of the present one. Chandeliers with white candles hung on the high ceiling, the diamonds sparkling in the light. While the white walls were decorated with gold painted figures and the red carpet stretched out on the ground.

They reached the open doors leading towards the ballroom were two more people were standing as they waited for the announcer to announce them. Kai knew the two figures in front of him. How could he not? With her pink hair and snobby atitude, Viscountess Mariah Wong of Neron was a known gossiper. She knew everything from everyone and knew every scandal as the first. Kai didn't not like her nor enjoy her company.

Her brother was not much better, Viscount Lee Wong of Neron was very narrow minded and thought of himself above everyone that was lower him and he could not see past his nose either. He also had a rather nasty temper when something did not go his way. He did hope he would not have to endure their company tonight.

And finally the announcer tapped his large golden staff twice on the ground and called out loudly. 'Viscount Lee Wong of Neron.' Hearing his name, Lee proudly descended the grand white stairs. Another two taps and he announced Mariah: 'Viscountess Mariah Wong of Neron.' Mariah smiled haughtily and descended the stairs too, going directly to her group of fellow gossipers once she had descended the stairs.

The announcer bowed lightly for Voltaire and Kai before tapping his staff twice yet again. 'Duke Voltaire Hiwatari of Drayne.' He said in a loud voice. Some heads turned because everyone knew how powerful the Hiwatari family was and some wanted to stay in the Duke's good graces.

The announcer smiled lightly at Kai, since he had known the young man eversince he was a small child and had come to the palace often with his grandfather. Kai discreetly smiled back, it was a disgrace to befriend servants, atleast in the nobles' eyes. Servants were just that servants and lower then them. And since his grandfather thought the same way, Kai did not want to face punishment for openly smiling at the announcer. But the man understood completely. He tapped his staff twice again and said in a clear voice, 'Duchess Kai Hiwatari of Drayne.'

Now that drew the attention of a lot of males in the room and glares from most menas and females. Kai knew he was desirable and many had asked for his hand in marriage but Voltaire had always interfered with it. But his suitors had all been the same, they had only been interested in his looks.

Not one of them truelly knew him and they just loved him for his looks and wealth and Kai knew. And that hurt, but he had been hurt all his life and he had learned to push it away and put up a face of disinterest.

He continued his walk up to the thrones were the King and his sons were seated and also the oldest son's pregnant wife. He bowed.' Your highnesses.' He said politely. King Bruce smiled at the young man. 'Welcome again Kai, I am glad you and your grandfather came today.'the King said.

'And I am glad to be here, your highness.'Kai lied, not that anyone would notice anyway. He was absolutely not happy to be here at all, the moment he laid his eyes on the young prince he wished he would die.

Prince Tyson was sitting slouched in his throne and looking at him, his eyes laced with lust and possessiveness like he was some object. Kai almost shivered in disgust and mentally was throwing up. He had to marry that? He hoped he would be stricken with the plague on the day of the wedding and die.

He nodded politely to the younger prince and nodded towards the crown prince too. But his wife sitting next to him stood up and walked up to him, hugging him. 'Oh it's so good to see you again, Kai.'he said and smiled at the slightly older mena.

Kai smiled lightly and nodded, 'It's great to see you too, King.' And his ruby eyes travelled towards the white haired noble's swollen belly. 'How long?' he asked cruiously. King was his friend, one of the few he had, and they had known each other for years and told each other everything. Kai had been happy for him when crown prince Hiro asked him to marry him.

They have been married for two years now and soon would have their first child. Putting a gentle hand on his swollen belly he smiled, glowing with pride. 'Just one more month.'King said. 'Must be exciting.'Kai said. 'It is.' The youth said. He saw Hiro beckoning him over again and sighed. 'Well, I guess I better go back and greet all the guests.'the white haired princess said and smiled at Kai once again, gave him a quick hug and took his place back besides Hiro.

The crown prince smiled at him, whispered something in his ear and held his hand lovingly. To wich King smiled back and nodded. It made Kai glad to see how much the crown prince cares about King and that he treated him well.

He diverted his attention from the royal pair and looked around, he saw many familiar faces and most were not very pleasant ones either. 'Kai!' came a shout behind him while other nobles gasped or hmped under their breathes and said things like 'How uncouth' 'Oh it's him again, that wild one' 'How rude of him'. Kai chuckled lowly, there was only one person who would dare shout out loud on these balls and completely ignore etiquette, his best friend Marchioness Garland Siebald of Archandir.

Kai turned his attention to his friend as the young noble came over to him. His hair was loose with two small and thin braids on each side of his head wich were put together at the back and he wore a darkgreen dress with long bell sleeves and golden lining. A small tiara on his head and a thin silver necklace.

He and King were his best and only real friends in this entire ballroom.

Garland smirked at him and hugged him welcome. 'I'm glad you're finally here, Emily and Hilary were really starting to get on my nerves.'the silverblue haired mena said. Kai chuckled a litte, putting a hand over his mouth to stiffle it.

He gave Garland a playful look, 'You know you shouldn't speak bad about Baroness Hilary and Countess Emily. Walls have ears after all.'Kai said. Yes', Garland said glaring at a certain pink haired Viscountess. 'Especially when she's around.'

Kai looked at Viscountess Mariah who was talking rapidly with Baroness Hilary, Countess Emily and Marchioness MingMing. Shaking his head Kai looked at his annoyed friend. 'And how did your parents persuade you to come this time, Garland?' he asked, smiling as he knew his friend hated balls and anything that had to do with formal events.

Garland crossed his arms. 'They forced me, they said I would come here or they wouldn't let me continue with my martial arts class and you know how I've been begging years to get my parents to agree.'Garland said. Kai nodded, knowing about Garland's passion for martial arts eventhough it wasn't really a proper sport for a mena. Not that Garland cared about that, he broke the rules of etiquette so often that no one paid anymore attention to it. Kai saw Mariah tell something to her fellow noblewoman and pointing towards Garland

Well ... almost nobody.

'To bad Duchess Robert couldn't come, he's stuck with the flu.'King said as he joined the two. Garland grinned at him. 'Finally done with greeting the guests.' King blew out a stray hair from his face. 'Yes and I swear it is the most boring thing there is, sitting still the entire time and looking pretty. If I didn't love Hiro so much, I would not have done it.'King said rubbing his belly a bit.

'I can't believe they even let you attend this ball, you could give birth at any giving time.'Garland said. King shrugged his shoulders. 'I do not mind it much, I'm used to it by now. And besides I am to give birth in a month's time so do not worry.'King said smiling at his friend.

'I still think they should let you rest a bit more and not drag you to these kind of balls.' Garland stated. 'Well it is not our place to say.'Kai said. King nodded to the young Duchess. 'Yes the King's will is law as they say. But Kai I couldn't help but hear that your grandfather made another deal with the King.' King said raising his eyebrow at his friend. While Kai shifted a bit uncomfortable and rubbed his arm a bit. Garland looked at the two confused.

'What deal?'

King turned to Garland and pursed his lips in annoyance and a bit of anger before whispering, 'Voltaire gave Kai's hand in marriage to Tyson if the King would give another piece of land and let him become part of the royal court.'

'WHAT!'

'Heavens!' 'Oh how uncouth!' 'Oh it is just _him_ again.' Whispers went around again because of Garland's outburst and some senior nobles gave the young mena nasty looks. Garland smiled sheepishly at the older nobles and apologized to the King as he was shocked at the outburst too.

'Oh honestly can't you control yourself, nobody knows yet and we don't want to attract any attention.'King hissed lowly. He looked around, seeing the other present nobles were busy and not looking at them anymore. He grabbed both Kai and Garland's hand and dragged them to a private room where they could talk.

When the doors were closed King turned to Kai who had seated himself in a comfortable chair and looking miserably at his hands that were placed in his lap. The white haired male went over to Kai, took a chair and sat down besides Kai. 'Oh I can't believe Voltaire would actually do this to you.'he said.

Kai chuckled humourless, 'Voltaire does not care what he does to me. It does not surprise me at all that he would make me suffer like this. Marrying Prince Tyson means he gets what he wants and he gets rid of me too.'Kai said depressed.

'But Tyson? He's still a child for bloody sake and spoilt rotten and selfish!'Garland shouted. 'Garland please keep your voice down, the walls are not soundproof.'King hissed. 'I don't care. What Voltaire has done is absolutely unacceptable. Making Kai marry that pig Tyson, not even the devil himself would make such a union.'Garland exclaimed angrily.

'But we cannot do anything about it, Voltaire is Kai's guardian until he is married. You know the law.'King said sighing. He had been glad when he married Hiro, he had finally been able to get out off his parents's mansion and away from their snobbish and higher-than-thou atitude.

Although he did miss his sister, he knew she had married one of the knights in Lamadin and was happily married and had two children. His sister had a good life and he was happy about that, he still received letters from her every week so he was content.

Garland huffed angrily and sat down. 'We have to be able to do something.'he grumbled. 'Kai can't marry Tyson, it is just not right, not to mention a downright abomination. And to think you have to ... eww.'Garland said thinking about the law about consumating the marriage right after the wedding. King scrunched up his nose in disgust.

'Please don't remind me.'Kai said sighing miserably. Garland looked at the exotic young male, feeling a bit guilty. 'I'm sorry, I should not have brought it up.' Kai just shook his head and smiled at the other male. 'It's alright, I will have to live with it, I guess. There is nothing I can do and refusing is not an option. The engagement will be announced later tonight and then it's official. Only a miracle can save me now from my engagement to Tyson.'Kai said standing up and walking to the doors. 'It is not fair you should go through this, Kai. You do not deserve it.'King said. 'No, you certainly do not.'Garland said firmly.

Kai smiled at his two friends and nodded to them. 'Thanks you two, I'm glad you two will help me through this.'the enigma said. 'Of course we will, we would not be very good friends if we didn't.'Garland said. 'Yes, we will help you get through this. And besides I can help you after the wedding to avoid Tyson as long as possible.'King said misschiviously. 'Oh good atleast I can hide then.'Kai said chuckling.

Talking to one another they rejoined the other nobles But it wasn't long before Voltaire made Kai say his goodbyes to his friends and drag him over to the royal family, who were in a private room. King had been allowed to also enter the room seeing as he was Hiro's wife. He took a seat as he was starting to feel a bit tired.

Kai bowed and so did Voltaire. 'Ah I'm glad you are here Kai. And you to Voltaire.'Bruce said smiling. 'You understand why you are here?' the older man asked Kai. The young Duchess just nodded his head to the King, keeping his eyes a bit lowered and shadowed by his bangs. 'Yes, I do your highness.'he said softly.

'Good now then Voltaire, you need to sign this. It is the marriage contract and of course all the conditions are in it.' Bruce said and he handed the Duke a large black feather and inkt. Smirking to himself, Voltaire took the feather dipped it in the small jar of inkt and signed the contract after wich the King himself also signed it and put the royal seal on it.

'There it is done. Your grandson will marry my youngest son. We will discuss the wedding arrangements at a later date and of course Kai will live in the palace until the wedding, as is tradition.'the King said. Voltaire nodded, his cold grey eyes looking at the King. 'Of course, I have brought his belongings with us. I know the laws of royal marriages.'the older man said, sounding offended. 'Of course.'the King said nodding.

'Now let us go back into the ballroom, I shall announce the engagement.'Bruce said and he went back to the ballroom followed by Hiro and King, King holding Hiro's arm. When Tyson came up to him and offered his arm. Kai could do nothing else but accept it and let himself be lead into the ballroom once again and be stared at by everyone. And although he was younger Tyson stood above him by a few inches.

While Kai was trying to avoid looking at anyone, Tyson did look at everyone present, wordlessly gloating about the fact he will get to marry the beautiful Duchess Kai. And he wanted everyone to see. Standing close to the buffet table, the King went to his throne and asked for silence. 'I have an announcement to make.' He began, 'I am delighted to announce that my son prince Tyson is engaged from this day forward to Duchess Kai Hiwatari of Drayne!'Applause went around and people congratulated Tyson and and his bride to be.

Kai however just nodded and gave a fake smile to let the people think he was overjoyed now. When in fact he was crying on the inside, never in his life had he wanted to cry openly as he wanted to now and tell everyone he did not want this. But he could not for he knew the punishment would be severe.

After almost an hour of getting congratulations from eveyrone and nasty looks from some of the noblemen and woman. Kai sighed miserable, now it was official and nothing could be done. He felt like dieing on the inside. He had been caged all his life by Voltaire and now he would be caged in this palace for the rest of his life.

Garland and King were nowhere to be seen so Kai went to the balcony to get some fresh air. The soft breeze caressed his face while the full moon shone on him and illuminating the beautiful palace garden. Breathing in the fresh air he felt a bit better and looked over to the buffet table.

Hid _fiancé_ was stuffing himself while answering question from some of the noblewomen surrounding him. How some of those women and even some of the menas could adore and love prince Tyson was something Kai could not understand.

_This is it then._Kai thought._ This is how my freedom will forever be taken away from me. By marrying Tyson. _He looked back at the young prince as the blue haired male stuffed his face full and spoke with a full mouth. Spitting a few pieces out as he talked.

Disgusting!

Then he looked at King and Hiro. Hiro was smiling at King lovingly keeping close to him and helping him, sometimes discreetly rubbing the white haired mena's belly. They had the perfect marriage, they loved each other and they belonged together. Kai could feel tears well up, how could he do this? He did not want this, he has never wanted any of this.

Why was he not allowed to atleast have some happiness in his life, just for once. He wanted to marry someone he loved and not be constantly used as a tool to get more power and land. He wanted to know what it felt like to be so much in love as his friend.

He could not help himself and went into a private room to try and keep his emotions in check. Trying to keep his emotions under control he never noticed another person entering the room and closing the door. But when he felt a hand on his shoulder, Kai jumped up a bit but sighed in relief as he saw it was just Tyson. 'Your highness.'he said politely bowing his head.

Tyson walked around him like a lion who is about to grab his prey before he stopped in front of the enigma. 'You know you are really beautiful and I can't actually believe you'll be all mine. What am I saying you are already mine, it just has to be made truelly official.'Tyson said smirking. Kai felt very uncomfortable at the moment seeing as the young prince was coming to close to his liking.

Nervously Kai took a step back and glared at the prince. 'I am not an object you own, your highness.'he said menacingly. Tyson smirked back a bit evilly and grabbed Kai's wrist tightly. 'Now is that a way to talk to your fiancé? After all you are just a mena and you are to be my wife in a few months wich means you better keep that sharp tongue of yours inside your mouth and only use it in our bedchamber, Duchess.'the blue haired male said threatingly. Biting the inside of his mouth in anger, Kai kept his mouth shut, knowing this was not the time nor place to put the young prince in his place. 'Now that is better.' Tyson said and he kissed Kai.

Shocked Kai felt himself being pushed against the wall and kissed more roughly as Tyson tried to pry open his mouth his hands wandered lower and lower trying to open Kai's dress at the back. Panicking Kai kicked him in the stomach and the prince doubled over in pain and then he punched him in the face. 'Bastard!'Kai hissed shocked that the prince violated him like that.

Finally not able to take looking at the prince, Kai quickly walked out of the private room and ballroom, taking no notice of people looking at him strangely. Though he did make sure he did not run, that would only cause even more attention to him. He was glad as he finally was out of the palace and went into the royal stables to find his beloved red mare, Dranzer.

She had been a very young foal when Kai found her when he was walking in the woods. He had nursed her and trained her and she had been his companion for many years. He found Dranzer in the last stable. She whinnied as she saw him and he walked into the stable and hugged her neck tightly and cried.

'What am I going to do Dranzer? I cannot marry him. For the life of me I cannot do it.'Kai sobbed into the mare's neck. Dranzer rubbed her elegant head against his shoulder as if trying to comfort her young owner. Kai petted her neck, feeling calmed by her prescence and soft whinnies. Still feeling violated and completely humiliated Kai made up his mind.

He looked out of the stable and noticed no one was around. Kai looked back at Dranzer, 'I cannot marry him and I will not. We'll run away to another kingdom and then no one can make me marry Tyson.'Kai said as he grabbed Dranzer's bridle and sadle. Quickly saddling the mare up, he lead her out of the stables, mounted her and urged her into a gallop.

When he was almost out of the gates he thought he heard Garland and King's voices calling after him but pushed it back. He did not care, he had to get away. Away from Voltaire, away from all the laws and rules, away from all those nobles, away from the palace and most of all away from Tyson.

He urged Dranzer on as they entered a thick forest. Dranzer galloped for hours and hours deep into the dark forest while the moon stood high up in the sky and the stars glittered giving of their own special light to the earth.

Kai did not know how long he let Dranzer run and he did not care, he just wanted to be away and when day came they were still running, Dranzer not in the least bit tired as she was a very good runner and could gallop days on end.

The forest seemed endless as Kai steered Dranzer trying to find a way out of the forest. When he saw an opening he sighed in relief and steered Dranzer right to it, unfortunately he did not see the low branch of a tree and smacked his head against it. Falling off of Dranzer and unto the hard ground. Immediatly darkness overtook him and he knew no more.

* * *

Okay that was the first chapter of White Romance and there will be more to come. And now for some explanations X3 X3

Mena: is a submissive/uke male

Uke males get the female titling if they are of nobility.

And yes this is going to be mpreg and how they give birth and everything, much like a woman only from the backside, savvy? X3 X3

And the dress thing you know how those woman and girls wear those beautiful dresses in the middle ages? Well that's the same for uke males only that at the front there is a split so you can see a pants underneath it, it shows both their feminine as their manly side, following me so far? Good, X3.

And yeah I made Dranzer a horse because I couldn't think of what she could be and I didn't want to make it a High fantasy story so I made her a horse and I made some other bitbeast normal animals too, but you'll find out in later chappie's. Oh and then the tiara thing well I found out that in some countries the woman of nobility wear a small tiara on their head to proof they are of nobility or something, the princess and the Queen have the fancier and more beautiful tiaras but you get the picture.

And yes I made Tyson kind of a bad guy, but meh he fits the role perfectly. X3 (grins)

Phew now that was a long chappie to write, but I loved it X3 X3. Sorry for some of the OOCness.

Review! X3


	2. Welcome to Paladina

**Title:** White Romance  
**Summary:** Married off to a man he doesn't love and sick of everything in his life being decided for him, Kai runs away only to begin a journey that will change his life forever.  
**Pairings:**Miguel/Kai  
**Side Pair****ings:** Tala/Claude, Hiro/King, Bryan/Garland, Johnny/Mystel, Spencer/Brooklyn, Rick/Michael, Enrique/Oliver,  
**Warnings:**Yaoi, fluff, OOC, AU, ...  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own!

**Reviews:** Big special thanks to Tenshi of Freedom, Winter-Rae, Elemental Gypsy, kris the ninja pirate, Rapunzelle, yaoifanatique, dragonfire7654321 and the Light Shadow for reviewing (glomps everyone) Thank you guys so much!!

And as promised Rapunzelle here's the second chappie of White Romance and I hope everyone will enjoy it. And sorry to disappoint you Gypsy but Miguel won't be a bandit but he will be a sort of bandit in another fic of mine that will come up soon. X3 X3.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

'WHERE IS HE!!' roared an angry voice throughout the palace making the birds fly away in fright. 'Your highness what is the matter?' asked a servant boy. But he was ignored as prince Tyson went past him and went into the dining room. His father, brother, King, Garland who had stayed te night on King's request and Voltaire looked up as the young prince stormed into the dining room. 'Tyson what has gotten into you?'the king asked, frowning at his son's behaviour.

'Where is he? Where's Kai!'the prince demanded. The young Duchess had disappeared last night after he punched and kicked the young prince and no one has seen him since then. The young prince had only found out this morning that the Duchess was gone. 'Kai has gone on a trip to visit the temple of the goddess Akasha, he will be gone for a while.'Voltaire lied, his face calm and devoid of emotion

Inside the Duke was seething in anger. How dare that insolent child run away after the contract had been signed! He had been lucky to be able to convince the king that his grandson had gone to the temple of Akasha to perform a marital rituel and pray there for good fortune for the wedding, saying it was a tradition in the Hiwatari family.

The king had, fortunately, believed him. When he had convinced the king he had immediatly send out his men to search for the Duchess and bring him back to the palace. He would punish his grandson for leaving like that and almost mess up his plan. The mena would pay for it. For now he had to make sure no one found out the Duchess had actually run away.

'He what!'Tyson shouted in anger. 'Tyson be polite! It is tradition in the Hiwatari family that future brides go to the temple of Akasha to perform a marital rituel and pray for good fortune for the marriage. That is why your fiancé left. Now sit down and eat your breakfast.'king Bruce said.

Tyson sat down but looked at Voltaire. 'How long will he stay at the temple?'he asked through gritted teeth. 'I do not know, it depends on the priestesses, when they find Kai prepared enough he will be sent back. But rest assured, your highness. My grandson will be here for the wedding.'Voltaire said.

Tyson was not happy that his future bride would be gone for an unknown period of time, he still wanted to make the Duchess pay for kicking and punching him last night. But he guessed it would have to wait for now.

King looked at Garland as they saw the exchange of words. The white haired mena sighed softly. He and Garland had seen Kai leave a private room last night looking distressed and they had followed him but when they came out of the palace they had seen Kai ride off. They had tried calling out to him but the dual haired mena hadn't heard them and soon he had disappeared into the darkness of night.

King stood up. 'If you will excuse me gentlemen, I will retire to my room for I do not feel well.'the white haired princess said. 'Are you alright?' Hiro asked worried. King smiled at him. 'I will be fine, I just need to lie down.'he said. 'I will come with you.'Garland said and with that the two menas said their gooddays and left the dining room.

King led Garland towards the library instead of his room, so they could talk in privacy. No one but the royal family went in there and only some of their most trusted friends. King closed and locked the door behind him while Garland seated himself close to the warm fire that was roaring in the fireplace. 'I cannot believe Kai would actually run away.'Garland said as King seated himself in his favourite chair, closeby his friend.

'Me neither, but something must have happened in that room. I saw Tyson coming out of it when we went back inside. The prince must have done something to upset Kai. He would not do something so rash unless provoked.'King said. 'That is true, but what could Tyson have done to force Kai to think he had no other way but to run away?'the martial artist said. 'I do not know, I only hope that he is alright.'the princess said. Garland sighed, 'Me too.'

--

A large white wolf trotted around the forest until he came upon a rather strange scent. As he smelled it out he came to a small clearing where a young human was lying unconsious on the ground. There was a large red mare standing beside him, waiting for him. As the wolf came closer the mare caught sight of him and she reared up, trying to scare him away, protecting her owner.

The wolf, however, had no evil intention but as the mare saw him as a threat he retreated back back into the forest until he came upon a large town where people were roaming about, some of the people greeted the wolf by petting him on the head as he walked by as if he was an old friend. The white wolf went up to a grand mansion and ran towards the stables where he knew his owner would be.

He howled, announcing his arrival and rounded a corner. A redhead dressed in a silver armor breastplate, black loose pants, silver gauntlets and a silver shield, on his back, with a gargoyle on it grinned at the wolf as the creature stopped in front of the redhead and barked. The redhead petted the wolf on the head. 'There you are Wolborg, I was wondering where you were.'the redhead said. 'Tala! You had better run before I get you!'shouted someone from inside the mansion. Tala, the redhead, only smirked as a young mena with short silver hair, and pale eyes wearing a lightgrey dress came out of the mansion and stomped over to him, a broom in his right hand.

'Awh c'mon Claude love, do you not have a sense of humour.'Tala said towards the mena. Claude glared at him. 'It is not funny especially not as I am the one cleaning up the mess you made.'Claude shouted angrily as he put his hands on his hips, the broom still in his hand. 'I was not the only one who did it, Bryan was there too. Besides you love me too much to even think of hurting me.'Tala said cockily.

Claude shoved the broom right in Tala's face, waving it threateningly. 'If I find you and Bryan messing with my kitchen again I will never let you enter our bedchamber ever again, understood?'Claude threatened. 'Loud and clear, love.'Tala said gulping, he knew his wife was serious about things like that.

'Now shoo go check the borders with Bryan before Miguel finds out you have been slacking off yet again.'Claude said. 'Do I not get a kiss before I leave.'Tala asked, pouting a bit. Claude shook his head, but could not hide the small smile that appeared on his face. He gave Tala a quick kiss and then shooed him off to work. 'Men.'Claude sighed as he saw his love leaving on his horse whistling happily, his wolf following him obediently.

Tala met up with Bryan at Julia's tavern, the Black Dragon. Just as he stopped in front of the tavern, Bryan, wearing the same clothes as Tala only he wore grey pants, came out grinning and jumped up on his horse. 'What did you do this time?' Tala asked his fellow knight. 'Nothing to bad.'the silver haired male said. Just then Julia came out her darkgreen dress in disarray and she was looking murderous at Bryan. 'Get back here you troublemaker!'she shouted. 'Let's go!'Bryan said as he pushed his horse into a gallop. Tala quickly followed him and Wolborg followed them.

As they reached the forest, that was their border, Tala turned to his companion. 'What did you do to have Julia herself come out?'Tala asked. 'Oh I just made some water bags and let them pop in the customer's faces and then I let Falborg loose in the bar, you should have seen Mathilda's face.'Bryan said grinning. Falborg was Bryan's large falcon that he had raised from when Falborg was still an egg.

It had been funny to see Bryan trying to hatch the egg himself first until Brooklyn gave him some self heating herbs and recommended he should put it close to a fire, not to close since he didn't want to boil it but close enough for the fire to warm the egg. Suddenly Wolborg barked loudly gaining the attention from both knights. 'What is it, boy?'Tala asked.

Wolborg had smelled that same scent that he had smelled earlier today and remembered the human and the mare in the forest again. He started trotting over to the clearing, Tala and Bryan following him. 'What has gotten into Wolborg?'Bryan asked as they followed the wolf deeper in the forest towards the end of their border. 'I do not know.'Tala replied.

As they followed Wolborg they came upon a clearing and there they saw why Wolborg had acted strangely. 'By Akasha.'Bryan said as he saw the red mare and the young mena who was lying unconsious on the ground. Tala got off his horse and went over to the unconsious mena. The mare however went in front of him and reared up trying to keep Tala back. Wolborg growled at the mare and barked at it, trying to get it to back down.

The mare whinnied sharply and reared up a few more times before she was driven backwards by Wolborg and Bryan got a hold of her reins. Tala knelt down by the unconsious mena, he must have been from a rich family dressed as finely as he was. And he was very beautiful too, with his dual coloured hair and smooth pale skin and rosy red lips. Shaking his head a bit, he looked the mena over for injuries but saw no one other than the small bump on his forehead. 'He seems fine other than a small bump on his forehead.'Tala said to Bryan as the silver haired knight tried to keep the red mare calm.

'We should get him to Miguel.'Bryan suggested as he tied the mare to his own horse. The unconsious mena probably wouldn't want to loose his mare. Tala nodded and picked the mena up in his arms bridal style. He set him on his horse before mounting it himself and keeping the mena close so he wouldn't fall off. 'Let's go.'Tala said as they urged their horses in a gallop Wolborg running after them. They never saw the spark of the tiara lying forgotten in the grass.

--

'Found him in the forest...'

'No ... just the mare.'

'... absolutely sure?'

'... will need ... couple of days ... not really sure...'

Kai groaned a bit als he tried to move his head, but it felt so heavy and it throbbed horribly. The voices quietened down and he felt a weight next to him on the bed, as he could recognise a bed anywhere no matter how sleepy and dazed he was. 'I think he is waking up.'a voice said, that sounded really close to Kai. The weight disappeared and he heard someone usher others out of the room and then sat back down on the bed.

His eyes fluttered open, his vision was fuzzy at first but it soon cleared. A mena with short silver hair and friendly silver eyes looked at him and smiled. 'Ah, you are finally awake. We were worried you would not wake up.'he said. 'Where am I?' Kai asked softly his voice a bit hoarse. The mena offered him a cup of water. 'Here drink this, it'll help.' The mena said not answering his question.

Kai drank from the cup before setting it down. He tried to sit up straight, but his side hurt a bit and the silver haired mena help him sit up. 'Who are you?' Kai asked. 'My name is Claude and yours?'Claude the silver haired mena said. 'Kai' Claude nodded.

Kai then noticed he was not wearing his dress but a white sleeping gown and he blushed deeply, using the blankets to cover himself a bit. 'Who undressed me?'he asked, feeling extremely embarassed. 'I did.'the silver haired mena said as he stood up and put the cup of water away. 'It would be uncomfortable to sleep in your dress and the doctor had to check you for injuries.' Kai blushed even deeper, god he hoped it been an mena doctor!

But he quickly got over his embarassement as he remembered Dranzer. 'Where's Dranzer?'he asked Claude as the mena turned to look at himin confusion. 'Who is Dranzer?'he asked politely. 'My horse, is she alright?'Kai asked. Claude frowned before he remembered that Bryan and Tala did bring a red mare with them. 'A red mare with long flowing manes and a temper problem?'the mena asked.

Kai nodded his head, not taking notice of the 'temper problem' comment. Claude smiled at the other mena. 'Do not worry, she is alright. She is in the stables right now, being taking care of.' Kai sighed in relief and smiled. 'That is a relief.' Claude looked at the mena curiously, he seemed to care a great deal for that mare.

'Well I will be going now and I recommand you stay in bed until I return. The doctor said you might get dizzy should you stand. Now if you will excuse me.'Claude said as he left the room, closing the door behind.

Kai looked around the room curiously. It was a really nice room with a high ceiling, auburn walls with paintings on them, a large wardrobe on the left and two large windows on each side of his bed, one even had a small balcony. Then he saw two nightstands next to his bed all in a darkbrown colour. The bed he was lying in was king sized and darkbrown in colour with white sheets and white pillows. There were also darkred curtains but they were pulled aside now. He also saw another door and imagined that was were the bathroom must be. All in all it was a fine room.

While Kai was admiring the room he was in, Claude went towards the large sitting area where Tala, Bryan Spencer the city's finest doctor and Lord Miguel. Claude almost groaned as he saw Miguel was still wearing that old white shirt with a deep V-neck that showed a bit of his muscled torso and loose brown pants and brown boots. _I bet he went off to help George with the harvest again._the silver haired mena thought. But sighed inwardly, that was Miguel for you although he was a very powerful and rich Lord, he preferred to be treated as any other person and he even helped around in town, especially when it was time to harvest in the fields. He was a kind, good-hearted and honest man, it was no wonder he had so many admirers both in his own town as well as in the neighbouring ones.

'How is he?' Miguel asked as he saw Claude his best friend and headmaid. 'He is fine a bit nervous, but fine. One of the first things he asked me was where his mare was. I think she's precious to him.'Claude explained. 'Did you tell him he should stay in bed for now.'Spencer asked the mena. 'Of course, but if he will listen, that is to be seen.'Claude said. 'I wonder what a mena like him would be doing at our border, he is obviously from a rich family dressed the way he was when we found him. So what would he be doing here in Paladina?'Tala wondered.

Miguel sighed, 'I will ask him when he is recovered. For now let him be.'the blond turned to his headmaid. 'Claude can I trust you to take care of our guest. I promised Enrique to help him with his horses today, I will be coming home late.'Miguel said. 'Again? Honestly Miguel, you are impossible. Oliver will not like this at all. He and Enrique were going to celebrate Oliver's pregnancy today. And you still have your paperwork to do, you cannot leave it to rot in your study.'Claude said, his hands on his hips and looking strictly at the Lord.

Although Miguel was higher than him in rank, the young Lord sometimes needed someone to tell him he could not help everyone all the time, he still had his land to govern, not to mention making sure none of the neighbouring Lords, Kings tried to take over Paladina. They needed to be kept as friends and allies or there would be big problems.

Miguel smiled sheepishly. 'I know Claude, I will do the paperwork tomorrow. Promise.'the blonde said, but behind his back he crossed his fingers. He hated having to do paperwork and keeping his fellow Lords and also the Kings of neighbouring kingdoms as allies. The last time he went to one of those balls in the Trievyn kingdom, he had been bored out of his mind not to mention all the rubbish and gossip he heard being spoken there.

All of those nobles had been so stuck up and not to mention extremely arrogant with their higher-than-thou attitude towards the servants and also lower class nobles. It had been hell on earth for him having to hear how their lands flourished and how good their servants and slaves were.

After seeing how a noble had treated his black servant, whom he had brought to carry their things and how horrible the nobles acted towards each other, the blonde had distanced himself from the other nobles, rarely going to any balls or royal event.

Miguel had vowed he would never turn out like any of those horrible, arrogant, stuck up nobles. He had forbidden any slavery in Paladina, his land, from the moment he was named a Lord after his father's death (his mother had died giving birth to him). He started helping his people. He loved getting his own hands dirty while he harvested vegetables or grain with the other men during harvest time. He loved it when he saw the seeds they planted grow up into amazing bushes and trees filled with gorgeous fruit and vegetables.

Some of the people in town had become family to him. He knew everyone in his town and knew everything that happened. He loved the way his life was now and he wouldn't want to trade it for the world, if he could he would all but stop contacting any other noble so they would leave him alone with their annoying letters and also marriage proposals. Sometimes he wished he wasn't a Lord at all.

Claude narrowed his eyes at the young Lord, he knew Miguel enough to know the blonde would not come back until late, as he always did when he helped his people. The mena sighed, 'Fine then, but tomorrow _you_ will show our guest around town. You are the Lord after all and it is your duty.'Claude said. Miguel nodded. 'Don't worry I will, now excuse me everyone I will be going.'Miguel said as he left the room.

Spencer sighed, but smiled as he saw the young Lord leave the house in a hurry. 'He will never learn.'the bulky blonde said. 'No he will not, but that what makes him such a great Lord.'Tala said grinning. He put an arm around Claude's waist, but the mena glared at him. 'I am still mad at you for covering my kitchen in flower.'Claude said. 'Awh, c'mon love. Be glad I did not do it in the main kitchen.' The redhead said. 'Tala not even you are stupid enough to wreck havoc in Oliver's kitchen.'the mena said. 'He has got a point there, Tala.'Bryan said, 'Oliver may be a pacifist but touch his kitchen and not even the devil can protect you form his wrath.' 'I hear that!'

--

While they continued to have their conversation downstairs, Kai observed every little detail of his surroundings. He was not familiar with the style of the furniture nor was he familiar with how everything seemed to be set and when he had looked out the window on his right, although he did not leave the bed, he had seen beautiful fields full of crop, beautiful grand trees filled with fruit and a busy town from where he could hear the blacksmith hamering on a horse shoe.

It was when he wanted to step out of bed that his door opened the silver haired mena who had helped him earlier, came in carrying a tray with food. 'I do hope you are hungry. Oliver is rather estatic when he found he was cooking for a guest from beyond our borders.'Claude said as he placed the tray in Kai's lap after he pulled out the standing legs underneath the tray. 'Why is that?' Kai asked curiously. Claude shrugged as he sat down next to the dual haired mena. 'We do not get many guests here in the mansion. Our Lord is not a good host.'Claude said chuckling.

Kai was amazed at how open this servant spoke of the Lord, wich he served. Had a servant in Drayne spoken so openly about their superior they would have been punished either with whip lashes or starvation. 'Why is that?'Kai asked. 'Well he tends to forget his duty as a host as he would rather go out and help in the fields. Like now, he's off to help Enrique, he's the town's cattle supplier and horse breeder, and left me in charge of the mansion yet again.' Claude said. But Kai could see the mena didn't mind it.

'You speak so openly of him. It is as if he is your friend.'Kai said. Claude, who was cleaning the room a bit turned and smiled. 'Well he is, he is my best friend. Do you not have servant friends Kai?'Claude asked. 'No, my grandfather would not allow it.'Kai said softly. 'I see, you live in one of those places where the nobles look down on servants, do you not?'Claude asked as he sat down again next to Kai.

The dual haired mena felt uncomfortable. 'Yes.'he said ashamed. 'And do you share your grandfather's opinion?'Claude asked. Kai looked at the mena, he could not believe this mena was so bold as to ask him such a question. But then again he was in another land and here things were different, if the silver haired mena was allowed to speak about his Lord like that. 'No, I do not. I used to play with the servant's children when I was little, I still do at times. But if my grandafther ever found out he would ...'Kai fell silent and did not dare look at the mena before him.

Claude smiled, he could see the mena was honest but he just feared his grandfather's wrath, he knew how some nobles treated their offspring when it concerned socializing with servants. He had seen it one time when the Viscount from Sinistra came here with his young son. The small boy had been playing with one of the maids in the mansion, Mystel. And the Viscount had been outraged at his son, the poor boy had been yelled at and slapped for lowering himself to play with a servant. Needless to say Miguel had been enraged when the Viscount not only punished his son but called Mystel every demeaning name known to mankind. The young Lord had thrown the Viscount out of his house and told not to ever show his face in Paladina ever again or he would suffer the consequences.

'It is alright, Kai. I did not mean to upset you.'Claude said. 'You should eat, our cook would be disappointed if you didn't.' Kai gave a small smile and began to eat. It was delicious, he had never eaten anything as good as this! Not that the food was bad, back at home but for some reason it tasted even better here, where ever here was. When he was done Claude put the tray aside. 'Not to be rude or anything, but could you tell me where I am now. You did not answer me earlier.' 'Oh, I'm sorry for that.' Claude said, he truelly was sorry for he didn't know the young mena had asked him that. 'You are in Paladina, in our Lord's mansion, (as I have told you before) and I am the headmaid here.'

'Paladina? I have never heard of it.'Kai said. Claude chuckled. 'Well you wouldn't we aren't part of a kingdom after all, lands that are governed by Lords are called Free Lands.'the mena said. 'I've heard of the Free Lands but not much.'Kai admitted. 'Yes, well enough about me and Paladina. Let's talk about you. I am actually very curious what your story is. We know you come from a rich family dressed the way you are when the knights found you in the woods. So do tell.'Claude said curiously.

Kai bit his lip, if he told this mena who he was he would tell his Lord for sure and he did not want anyone to know who he really was. Should anyone from Drayne come through here or from another kingdom like Archandir or Maeirl and they found out he was here. His grandfather's men would surely come and take him back to Drayne where Tyson would be waiting. He could not help a shudder that went through him, he could still feel that swine's hands on his body and those foul lips on his own, that swine of a prince had stolen his first kiss!

No he would not go back, he could not tell this mena the truth. He hated lying but if it would keep him away from Drayne, his grandfather and Tyson he would do it. He did not want to go back there. He could just tell Claude a half truth about himself. Kai hesitated, he was sure he would feel guilty but he truelly did not want to go back to Drayne. 'Well ...'he began, 'As I told you my name is Kai. Kai ... Tserno.' Tserno was his mother's maiden name, so technically he was not lying and it made Kai feel a bit better. 'My grandfather is a ... merchant.' A lie. 'Really a merchant? What does he sell?'Claude asked, he could see the dual haired mena was nervous and he seemed uncomfortable. _He's lying._Claude concluded, but why would he be lying? 'He sells jewels.'Kai said and almost winced. _Liar Liar pants on fire!_ The little voice in his hand shouted.

'Jewels, well no wonder you dressed so finely.'Claude said smiling. He could wait, he would play along with the mena, he would get the truth out of him one day. But until then he would try to get the mena to trust him. _Better not tell Miguel he's lying, that would only cause suspicion and Tala would probably want to question the poor thing. He does not seem to enjoy lying. So there must be more behind it. I'll leave it for now._Claude thought.

'So how old are you?'Claude asked. 'Eumh ... eightteen.'Kai said. 'I am too. Are you married or engaged?'the silver haired teen asked. 'No ...'Kai said. 'Thank god.' He added softly, unfortunately Claude had heared him but did not show it. Kai then looked at him. 'Are you married?'he asked curiously. Claude smiled and fingered the ring on his right ring finger lovingly. It was simple silver ring with a small gem in the middle and his and Tala's names engraved on the inside 'Yes, for two years now.'Claude said happily.

The silver haired mena then looked back at Kai. 'But I do wonder, why do you wear that ring on your left hand.'Claude said nodding towards the golden ring adorning his left ring finger with a large sapphire in the middle surrounded by small diamonds. Kai looked at his left ring finger. He had forgotten about that. Voltaire had forced him to wear it when a servant from the royal palace brought it, it was supposed to be his engagement ring and Kai hated the damn thing because he couldn't get that stupid ring off anymore!

'It's nothing, just a family heirloom.'he lied, another stab of guilt hit him and he winced softly. Claude just nodded. 'Well, it's very beautiful.'he said smiling down at the young mena. 'Thank you.' Claude picked up the tray again. 'I will bring this to the kitchen, there are a few dresses in the wardrobe. I am afraid they are not what you are used to wear but I think they will do, your own dress is being washed. Get changed and when I get back I'll give you a tour of the mansion.'Claude said.

'But I thought I had to stay in bed. 'Kai said confused. Claude just winked at him, smiling. 'You do not look like someone who can stay in bed all day and besides you look much better then you did this morning. You will manage.'the mena said. Kai smiled at him gratefully, he really wasn't someone who liked to stay in bed all day. 'Thank you.' 'You are welcome, see you in a minute.' And with that he left and closed the door behind him.

Kai threw the white blankets off of him and gently touched the wooden floor with his small bare feet. He stood up gently and walked over to the wardrobe and opened it. There were, as Claude had said, a few dresses. They looked like the dresses most servants wore plain but comfortable. As Kai looked at them he choose a crimson dress with long tight sleeves that left his shoulders bare. It looked simple but elegant at the same time and the frabic felt light and soft, perfect for the summer weather. He also found some brownish red shoes for him to wear.

Stripping from his white sleeping gown behind a fabric screen, alone or not he did not feel comfortable undressing in the middle of the room when someone could step in at any moment. And he was right too because not soon after he had pulled off his sleeping gown, Claude entered the room again. 'So did you find a dress?'Claude asked as he sat down on one of the chairs in the room. 'Yes, I did. I just hope it fits.'Kai answered.

'We could always go to the tailor and get it sown to your size if it doesn't.'Claude said. Kai's head peeked out from behind the screen and he smiled gratefully. Before he went back behind the screen and pulled on the dress. After a few minutes Kai came out behind the screen. 'Do you think this is okay?'he asked as he slowly twirled. Claude couldn't help but think that the mena looked beautiful in the simple crimson dress. It accented his beautiful ruby red eyes and also showed his curves and lean frame. All in all the dual coloured mena looked gorgeous.

'It looks really good, now come. I will show you around.'Claude said. Kai nodded and followed the other mena out of the room. Claude showed him all the important rooms like the dining room, the study room, the large library, the sitting room, the lounge, Claude's small kitchen (where only he was allowed to cook). 'And this.'Claude said as they entered the main kitchen downstairs. 'Is the main kitchen. Oliver is our cook and you'll love him.'Claude said. Just then there was a clatter of pots and pans that hit the floor. 'Not again! Mystel do not dare touch those muffins, they are for our guest!'said an annoyed young mena with limegreen hair and violet eyes wearing a lightgreen sleeveless dress and a long white apron over it.

It was covered in flour and other culinary goods as he stirred in a large pot wich smelled really good. 'Awh c'mon Oliver, just one. Please!'begged a young mena with unruly blond hair, wearing a beige dress with long bell sleeves and a v-neck. 'No.'Oliver said smacking Mystel's hands away from the blueberry muffins that were cooling on the windwo sill in a brown basket. Mystel pouted as he crossed his arms, sitting on the kitchen counter. 'Not fair, I want one too.'he mumbled. Oliver just rolled his eyes. But then he noticed Claude standing at the door looking amused and a beautiful mena with dual coloured blue hair and ruby eyes, stiffling his snickers.

'Claude! Ah, so glad you are here. So this must be our guest.'Olvier said as he wiped his hands on his, already dirty, apron and approached the two. 'Nice to meet you, I am Oliver Tornatore, the cook.'the limgreen haired mena said. 'Nice to meet you, I am Kai.'Kai said bowing slightly, just as he was taught. 'Oh you don't have to be so formal. So what did you think of your breakfast?'he asked. Claude rolled his eyes but Kai actually smiled. 'It was really good, actually. I've never eaten anything like it, what was it exactly?'Kai asked curiously. 'Ah, my famous strawberry pancakes with a hint of honey and slices of mango and of course the raspberry croissants.'Oliver said. Claude looked at Kai strangely. 'Have you not eaten pancakes before, Kai?'he asked surprised. The enigma shook his head. 'No, it was not allowed in the diet my grandfather made for me.'Kai explained, like it was the most normal thing in the world. 'Never eaten pancakes, but what about waffles and muffins or small cinnamon buns?'Mystel asked as he bounded over. 'No, sorry. I do not even what they are.'Kai said smiling a bit embarassed. 'By our dear Lady up high!'Oliver exclaimed as he went over to his stove and began taking out pots and pans. 'No wonder you look so thin, no matter, I will fatten you up a bit.'Oliver said smiling.

'Oliver is the best cook there is, there is no way you can resist anything he makes.'Mystel said smiling. 'Oh and I am Mystel, I am one of the maids here.' 'Nice to meet you, I am Kai.'the mena said smiling at the younger mena's enthousiasm. Oliver came back while something really delicious was baking in a flat plan on the stove. He handed Kai one of the blueberry muffins. 'Here, eat.'the mena said smiling, shoving the muffin in Kai's hand before he went back to his stove, humming slightly stirring in his pot again. Kai looked at the muffin before taking a small bite, his eyes actually widened a bit and he took a bigger bite. 'This is really good.'he said after he swallowed the piece of muffin. 'Once you've tasted one of Oliver's muffins you're addicted to them for life.'Mystel said, stealing a muffin when he thought Oliver wasn't looking. 'Mystel, I saw that!'Oliver said.

Mystel just stuck out his tongue and left the kitchen before Oliver could scold him again. Claude chuckled. 'Don't mind Mystel. He just loves Oliver's muffins.'he said. Kai chuckled too as he looked at the door the smaller mena had walked through. 'I noticed.'he said. 'C'mon I will show you the garden and the stables.'Claude said leading Kai out of the kitchen, to the backdoor. 'Bye Oliver and thank you for the muffin.'Kai said. 'No probem, see you.'Oliver called back.

The garden was beautiful, Kai could not help but think. Everywhere there were bushes with all kinds of flowers. From roses to daisies. There were also a few apple, peach and cherry trees. There was an area where there was only fruit growing, and Kai saw to his delight there were tons of strawberry bushes. He absolutely loved strawberries! There were a few statues of animals like horses, tigers, bears, foxes and even eagles. In the middle of the garden there was a beatiful large white fountain with a unicorn statue spewing out water from it's long horn that pointed to the heaven, while it was made in the rearing state. It was aboslutely beatiful and Kai could not help but gape when suddenly two beautiful peacocks strolled over to the fountain to drink, their beautiful tails open like a large fan, showing of their colours. While a few koi fishes, that were in the fountain, shyly came up to the water surface, like they wanted to see what was out there. _I have never in my life seen a garden as beautiful as this, not even the royal garden in Drayne could compare to this._Kai thought and he long since had blocked out Claude's voice who was telling him about the garden as he admired the beautiful scenery that the garden provided for him.

Claude stopped talking when he noticed Kai wasn't listening, instead he looked awe-stricken at the beauty of the garden that surrounded them. The silver haired mena was not at all surprised, a lot of people thought Miguel's garden to be one of the most beautiful ones they had ever seen. This garden had been made by Miguel's mother and that is why it was so special and precious to Miguel especially the rose bush with the rare blue roses on them. Blue roses were one of the rarest roses in the world and they were both Miguel's aswell as his late mother's favourite. The blue rose bush stood behind the fountain it was so large that it looked like a low green wall covered with blue roses.

'It is so beautiful.'Kai said after a while. 'It truelly is, our Lord loves it here aswell.'Claude said before turning around. 'Come I'll show you the stables.' Kai followed him but took one last look towards the garden the peacocks were still prowling around with their tails wide open. Kai sighed and curled a strand of hair behind his ear as he followed Claude to the stables.

When they reached the stables Kai noticed it was completely white, with a red roof and brown doors. They entered the stables and Kai could not believe how many fine stallions and mares this Lord had. They were all very beautiful creatures and looked extremely well taken care off as their coats shined like the sun and their eyes were full of life. Whinnies and snorting was heard all over.

Now this was a place where Kai really felt comfortable, he had always loved horses. And being around horses made him feel at ease. 'Would you like to see your horse?'Claude asked as he turned his ehad to look at Kai. 'Yes, I would love too.'Kai said immediatly.

Claude nodded and looked around. When he saw no one he narrowed his eyes. _Where are those two troublemakers?_ Claude thought but then he heard a giggle above him and he sighed. 'Ian do not even dare!'Claude warned as he looked up. Confused Kai looked up two only to see two young boys one with short purple hair and crimson eyes, he also had a rather big nose and then a boy with green hair and violet cat-like eyes, looking no older than fourteen. They both wore the same thing beige loose shirts that looked to big but weren't, black loose pants and black boots. 'Awh ruin our fun, why don't you, Claude.'the purple haired one said. 'Ian you know you shouldn't go up the hay attic.'Claude said before looking at the green haired boy. 'You two Kevin. You two boys should know better!'he said strictly. 'You could fall through the splits between the planks. Get down now!'

'Yes mother!'the two boys chorused grinning like the Cheshire cat. And together they jumped down and landed unto the ground. 'You should be glad I am not your mother or both of you would be grounded.'Claude said. 'Come on Claude, we were just playing.' Ian said. 'Yeah, besides there is nothing else to do. The horses all had their excercise, all the stables are cleaned and they all had their grooming. We were bored.'Kevin said shrugging his shoulders. 'Yes well next time don't play on the hay attic, it is too dangerous. Next time you are done early you can help old Joe at the mill.'Claude said. 'Okay we will.'Ian said. 'Hey who is that?' Kevin asked pointing to Kai. 'Oh yes.'Claude said, remembering Kai was still there. 'Boys this is Kai. Kai these two troublemakers are Ian and Kevin, the stable boys.'Claude said introducing them. 'Nice to meet you.'Kai said smiling. 'Hey Kai. So do you ride horses?' Kevin asked. 'Yes, I do.'the enigma said gently. 'That is why we are here boys. Where did you put the red mare Tala brought in this morning?'Claude asked. 'Oh, the really beautiful one with long flowing manes and tail?'Ian asked. Claude and Kai nodded. 'Oh we put her next to Dark Gargoyle.'Ian said. ' Next to Dark Gargoyle?'Claude asked surprised. 'Yeah, it was the only stable that was still free plus she stopped whinnying so sharply after a while.' Kevin said. 'Oh well thank you boys and since you are done you can go home early.'Claude said. 'Thanks Claude!' 'Yeah thanks!' Claude didn't like the misscivious grins on their faces and shouted. 'And stay out of trouble!' but the two boys had already left.

Claude sighed but shook his head smiling. 'Those two...' 'I thought they were nice.'Kai said. Claude looked at him, giving him a disbelieving look. 'Wait until they prank you, you will not be saying that again.' And he turned around. 'Now come, let's go see that mare of yours.' Kai nodded and they went to the farthest end of the stables. When a familiar red head came out of one of the last stables Kai smiled and ran over. 'Dranzer!' Claude watched in amazement as the mare whinnied almost happily at the dual haired mena. Kai face had lit up like a light in the dark when he saw the mare and when he petted and hugged her neck, Claude could see that the mena cared very deeply for that mare.

Kai looked at into his mares beautiful blue eyes. She looked healthy, well groomed and fed. 'You look as beautiful as ever girl.'Kai said and he opened the stable door so he could examine his mare completely. He checked her legs to see if she didn't suffer any injuries from his wild ride on her. But luckily she was completely fine. 'Seeing how calm she is now and how she acted this morning. I would not have believed it was the same horse if I had not seen it for myself.'Claude said as he stepped closer to the stable. Dranzer regarded him but did not do anything, just looked at him curiously.

Kai came back out of the stable and closed the stable door. 'Yes, I am sorry for Dranzer's behaviour. She only acts wild when she thinks I am in danger. She's really protective of me and I of her. Aslong as she knows I am safe she will do no harm.'Kai explained. 'So she will not bite or kick?'Claude asked. 'No she will not, not if she knows I am safe and fine. Isn't that right girl?'Kai asked. Dranzer whinnied as if agreeing. 'Wel then that's good.'Claude said smiling and he went over to the mare. 'Can I...?'he asked. 'Of course, she loves being petted.'Kai said. Claude gently petted the mare's neck and Dranzer seemed to appreciate it.

While Claude was getting friendlier with Dranzer Kai looked around next to Dranzer's stable on the left side, this one was a bit bigger than all the other ones. Kai went closer to take a look. What he saw took his breath away. There stood a tall and proud looking black stallion with deep brown eyes. His manes and tail were straight and pitchblack just like his coat. 'Claude who is that?'Kai asked pointing to the black stallion. Claude went over to him and looked in the stable. 'Oh that is Dark Gargoyle, the Lord's most prized stallion. I recommand you don't get to close. Dark is a pretty wild horse still and not a friendly one either. The Lord is the only one Dark will listen too.'Claude explained.

Kai looked at the black stallion it was such a proud and powerful looking creature, never in his life had Kai seen such a stallion like that. Claude heard the small bells of the house, signifying the arrival of the Lord. 'Well seems like he listened to me after all.'Claude said. 'Who?'Kai asked as he heard the small bells too. 'Come, you will get to meet your Lord earlier then I thought.'Claude said and he grabbed Kai's wrist gently and dragged him towards the mansion again.

--

'That was the last one!'said a platina blond haired male relieved, wearing a loose brown shirt that showed a bit of his chest, darkbrown pants and black boots, as he closed the wooden gate of his pasture. A sandy blond haired male sitting on the fence nodded and smiled. 'You've got some real beauties this year, Enrique.'the sandy blond male said, looking at the horses as they galloped over the large pasture, their coats shining in the lowering sun. 'Yes, I already have a few buyers for some of them. But I saved the white one for you Miguel, if you still want him.'Enrique said to the young Lord. 'Yes, I do. He'll make a fine dressage horse.'Miguel said as he watched the young white colt that was prancing around the pasture. 'Why do you want him anyway? He's more of a women or menas' horse than a men's horse.' Miguel grinned. 'Oh he's not for me, Enrique. I am just going to train him and give him to Mathilda on her seventeenth birthday in a few months.'he explained. Enrique grinned back and sat himself on the fence next to the other blonde. 'She will love that, she has always wanted a horse of her own.'Enrique said. Miguel just nodded.

After a moment of silence Enrique decided to turn to an entirely different subject. 'So I heard you have a guest staying with you?'the platina blonde said. 'Yes, Tala and Bryan found him at the border in the woods.'Miguel said. 'He? So it's a mena then?'Enrique asked to wich Miguel nodded. The platina blond grinned and nudged the young Lord in the side. 'So what does he look like?'he asked teasingly. 'I do not know. I did not see him all that well and Claude shoved everyone out of the room when he started to awaken.'Miguel said.

Enrique shook his head. 'You are still letting Claude command you? I swear Miguel if I did not know better I would say you were not a Lord at all but a commoner.'Enrique said laughing. It was well known Miguel would most of the time help in the fields or where ever he could just so he could avoid having to do his duties as a Lord and also Claude. The headmaid was actually the one that made sure Miguel did his duties as Lord of Paladina. If it weren't for Claude, Miguel would probably forgo all of his Lord duties. And that is why sometimes you could see Miguel completely avoiding his headmaid just so he could get out of his duties. Everyone in town knew that Miguel detested being a Lord, but they wouldn't want anyone else as the Lord of Paladina. After years of being under the tiranny of Miguel's father the late Lord Alejandro, who had been like any other noble and had looked down on any commoner of people lower than him, everyone had been glad to have Miguel as a Lord for he was the exact opposite his father.

Miguel was the best Lord, Paladina has ever had and no one wanted to change that. So in a way it was actually good Claude made sure Miguel did his duties as a Lord, even if the blonde didn't want too. Miguel sighed. 'Well I should be going back home, seeing as we are done.'Miguel suddenly said, jumping off of the fence. 'Wait up. I am going with you. I will surprise Oliver.'Enrique said following Miguel towards his mansion. In town everyone greeted Miguel and sometimes Miguel stopped to make small talk before continueing his journey back home with Enrique following him.

Just as he entered the mansion he was greeted by some of the maids and Mystel gave the both of them a large smile and skipped off to the kitchen, probably to steal muffins. Miguel went to his lounge and poured himself a small glass of red wine. 'Do you want some too?'the blonde asked Enrique. 'No thank you.'Enrique declined. It was then Claude entered the lounge. 'Ah there you are. I am glad you are back so early. Now you can meet our guest properly.'Claude said smiling.

Miguel almost groaned, the headmaid just did not know when to quit! 'Alright, send him in.'Miguel said sighing and put down his glass of wine. The silver haired mena went to the door and opened it a bit. 'Come on, he will not bite.' Claude said as he gently dragged in their guest.

Miguel eyes widened, what entered the room had to be the most beautiful and exotic looking human being he had ever seen in his twenty years of life. Wild dual coloured hair, bluegray in the front and black in the back, exotic ruby red eyes, rosy red lips, soft looking pale skin and a slender body. The mena looked like perfection itself in Miguel's eyes. He was wearing a simple crimson dress that made his ruby red eyes come out and left his pale shoulders bare. Miguel felt his throat go dry at the sight of the beauty. Next to said beauty Claude smirked slightly.

'Lord Miguel meet Kai Tserno.'

* * *

And that's it for chapter two and wow fourteen pages! X3 This has got to be my longest chapter ever! (squeals) Yes Kai and Miguel and aren't they just cute? I love this chappie and next chappie will have more romance in it, a few funny moments and just be magically sweet! X3 X3

Hope everyone enjoyed this chappie and hope you'll all...

Review!


	3. Knowing Freedom

**Title:** White Romance  
**Summary:** Married off to a man he doesn't love and sick of everything in his life being decided for him, Kai runs away only to begin a journey that will change his life forever.  
**Pairings:**Miguel/Kai  
**Side Pair****ings:** Tala/Claude, Hiro/King, Bryan/Garland, Johnny/Mystel, Spencer/Brooklyn, Rick/Michael, Enrique/Oliver,  
**Warnings:**Yaoi, fluff, OOC, AU, ...  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own!

**Reviews:** Big Thanks and hugs to Rapunzelle, dragonfire7654321, anonomus, Cheese Grows On Apples, Nameless Little Girl, the Light Shadow, Tenshi of Freedom, Elemental Gypsy, Luka-chan, ElleChan, FlyingShadow666 and mk for reviewing.

Okidoki everyone, here I am again. Yay! X3 And yes I know I'm late but I have a very good reason to, last week was very hectic and my teachers have given us loads of homework and not to mention all of us have to do independed schoolwork to wich is really difficult and so goddamn much! (grumbles under her breath and curses the teachers).

Okay then here's the third chappie of White Romance and hope you'll all enjoy it. X3 And OMG I can't believe how many people actually like this story!

Oh and I found out that Claude actually has purple eyes so I'm going to say he has purple eyes from now on okay, I will probably correct the mistakes in the other chapters soon, just so you all know. X3

Also someone asked me about the dresses: everyone please read the notice at the bottom it's the same one as in the first chapter and then you'll see that the menas don't wear the same dresses as women!! The dresses are made a bit different please read it again if you didn't know or are confused. I would draw a mena's dress but seeing as I suck at drawing I won't or you can review or PM me and ask about it and you'll get an explanation in full detail. Anyway...

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_Previously:_

'_Lord Miguel meet Kai Tserno.'_

Now:

Kai was extremely nervous when Claude dragged him into the Lord's lounge to introduce him. His breath was caught in his throat when he saw who this Lord was. The Lord was a gorgeous young man not that much older than himself with unruly sandy blond hair, bronze skin and the most deepest sapphire blue eyes he had ever seen in a human being. But dressed in old white shirt with a deep V-neck that showed a bit of his muscled torso and loose brown pants and brown boots, one could easily mistake him for a nothing more then a commoner. Getting out of his stupor he bowed lightly and said: 'It's nice to meet you, Lord Miguel.'

When the young beauty spoke Miguel shook his head and walked up to him. He took the mena's hand in his and kissed it. 'It's my pleasure Kai.'he said while the bluenette looked at him and smiled lightly. Behind them Claude smirked, oh this was going to be good as he watched the two practically ogle each other. Miguel and Kai were still looking at each other when they heard a cough behind them and that made them come back to earth. Kai blushed slightly and looked away in embarassement while Miguel looked over at Enrique, who had coughed, sheepishly. The other blonde just shook his head in amusement. 'Oh this is Enrique Tornatore.'Miguel said as he introduced them. 'It's nice to meet you.'Kai said. Enrique took his hand and kissed it too before he looked up at the young mena. 'Likewise, now if you wil both excuse me I have to go to Oliver and surprise him.'the blonde said as he left the lounge and went to the main kitchen.

'Well then, I suppose that I will be cooking for you two seeing as Oliver and Enrique have plans tonight. I will leave you two for now to prepare diner.'Claude said as he left the room and closed the lounge door behind him. When Claude was gone Kai sighed a bit nervous, here he was all alone with the Lord of Paladina and he had no clue what to say! Licking his lips he looked back at the young Lord who was looking at the window, the glass of wine still in his hand.

'So ...' Miguel began as he put his glass of wine down on a small darkbrown coffee table behind him. Smiling he turned his gaze to Kai as the bluenette looked at him too, although a bit nervous 'Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?'the blonde asked. 'Oh ... no not at all.'Kai said although in his mind he was screaming _'Yes I do mind'_, he didn't want to lie again but he could not say that for that would just be suspicious and then more questions would come and then ... well Kai would rather not think about it. The young Lord sat down and asked Kai to do so aswell. When they were both seated the young Lord took the oppurtunity to study the mena.

The bluenette seated himself gracefully using the right hand movements and sat very straight, his head held a bit high, his hands folded on his lap and his legs a bit sideways with one foot sticking behind the other in an elegant, disciplined way. _He must have had etiquette classes, no commoner would know the right way to sit in the prescence of a noble like he does_, Miguel thought as he continued to study the young mena. 'You are not a commoner, are you?' he asked as soon as the mena was seated comfortably. A bit surprised at the sudden question Kai could only manage one answer. 'Eumh... no I am not, Milord.'Kai said remembering to adress the young Lord by his title as a sign of respect. Miguel waved his hand at the mention of his title. 'You can call me Miguel. I would rather you would not call me 'Milord' or anything alike.' the blonde said. 'Oh ... of course.' 'Now ... would you like to tell me where you are from?'Miguel asked with a friendly and reassuring smile on his face. He wanted to make the young mena feel atleast a bit more at ease in his prescence. 'I-I ... I'm from Drayne.'Kai said softly as he started fidgeting with his dress a bit.

There one lie less, Drayne was a very large kingdom so even if the young Lord had been there or knew people there, he would probably not be able to tell who he really was, wich was good. 'Drayne? Yes, I have been there before, a day before the king's oldest son Hiro married that lovely mena ... oh what is his name again? I cannot really remember but it has been a couple of years since I have set foot in that kingdom.'the young Lord chuckled. 'How come?'Kai asked a bit curious. Miguel smiled at the mena and took a sip of his wine. 'That I will tell you some other time for now we will focus on you.' _Damn_, Kai thought.

'So you are from Drayne and what does your father or your mother do? Or are they nobles?'the blonde asked. Kai bit his lip. 'My parents died when I was a small child, my grandfather raised me and to answer your question he is a diamond merchant.'Kai said, a stab of guilt hit him in the chest and he had to supress the wince that was in the back of his throat. But Miguel did not seem to notice as he just nodded. 'I am sorry.'the blonde said. Kai just nodded nervously and wringed his hands together in his lap. 'Eumh ... do you have any more questions to ask me?'he asked. 'Yes, I see you are wearing a ring, are you engaged?'Miguel asked. It was common knowledge that one who was engaged was to be brought back to their future husband so they could start creating a bond with each other before the actual marriage. Beautiful as he may be Miguel did not want Kai do bring trouble to his land if the young mena was indeed engaged and had run away. It would only bring trouble and he did not need trouble right now.

Kai swallowed a bit and looked at the blonde. 'No I'm not, it's a family heirloom.'he managed to say. Miguel smiled content about the answer. 'Ah ... well it's very beautiful.'he said. 'Thank you.' 'But do you mind me asking why my men found you unconsious in the forest miles away from Drayne, dressed as you were then.'the blonde asked. 'I would rather not answer your question milord, it is rather private.'Kai said softly, bowing his head a bit as he thought back about what Tyson had done. No he did not want to lie about it ... but neither did he want to tell anyone either. 'Fair enough. You have had quite a day. Do you want something to drink perhaps?'Miguel asked as he stood up. 'Yes if you please.' The young Lord nodded and retrieved another glass and filled it with red wine before giving it to the slender mena.

Taking a sip Kai found it was a really good wine, nothing like he had every tasted before. 'Hmm this is really good, what kind of wine is it?'he asked curiously. 'Strawberry of course.' 'I love strawberries.'Kai said suddenly. 'You do?' Miguel said smiling, his sapphire eyes twinkeling a bit. 'Yes,' Kai admitted but then frowned. 'Though I have not eaten any in years.' Miguel blinked in surprise. 'Why not?' Kai sighed as he stood up and went over to the window to look at the garden. 'My grandfather had me on a strict diet.' Miguel blinked again, but then frowned. It was unbelievable what some people made their children go through.

Truelly unbelievable.

When Miguel was about to speak the doors opened and Claude came in smiling at them. 'Diner is ready.'he said. Miguel nodded to the headmaid and turned to Kai. The blonde offered his hand to Kai who accepted it smiling a little. Miguel led him to a large dining room with darkbrown walls, two large windows with long red curtains wich were now closed and a large mahogany dining table that had a dozen chairs. A large golden chandelier was dangling from the ceiling and lit candles were sitting snugly in it between the beautiful oval crystals dangling from the chandelier itself.

Miguel led Kai to his seat and pulled the chair back so the mena could sit and then pushed it back a bit, like a true gentlemen. Kai thanked him for it as the young Lord sat down himself at the head of the table with Kai sitting on his right. Claude came in carrying a silver plate with a large pieces of cut pork on it and set it down on the table. On the table there were already sitting all kinds of plates and bowls filled with salades, soup, vegetables, mashed potatoes and fruit. There were also small bowls with delicious smelling sauces. To Kai's surprise Claude seated himself on Miguel's left and filled his plate.

As they all filled their plates Miguel and Claude immediatly started up a conversation well more like Claude was lecturing Miguel yet again on doing his Lord duties. 'Claude I have already told you I will do the paperwork tomorrow.' Miguel said sighing. Claude narrowed his eyes at him, 'That is what you always say but in the end you just sneak off behind my back to go help the others. Well tomorrow I will not let you out of my sight until you have done your job.'Claude lectured the blonde. Kai could not help but chuckle lightly at how the headmaid was lecturing the young Lord as though he was lecturing a young child that did not do his chores. It was quite amusing to watch.

After a while Claude turned to Kai and smiled at him. 'Now, Kai I hope you don't mind helping around a bit as you are staying here, unless you wish to leave home tomorrow.'the mena said. 'Oh ... no I would love to stay here if Miguel does not mind.'he said, like hell he would go back to Drayne! 'No I do not mind, but won't your grandfather worry? Do you want to write him and tell him you are fine?'the blonde asked. 'No!'Kai said quickly, surprising the two. Kai laughed nervously. 'Excuse me ... no I-I left him a note when I left so do not worry about that.'the mena said _God if King heard me lying now he would wash my mouth with soap multiple times._, he thought and almost grimaced at the mental image. Miguel and Claude looked at each other before nodding. 'Alright then, tomorrow you can help me around the house then.'Claude said. 'Okay.'Kai said. After that diner was filled with more conversation and Kai could honestly say he enjoyed himself immensly and after diner they all said their goodnights and went to bed.

_The next morning..._

'Good morning!'said a very hyper voice. Kai groaned and looked up to see Mystel hovering over him. 'Mystel?' Kai sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes cutely. 'What is wrong?'he asked. 'Claude asked me to wake you up silly, it's time to get to work!'the blonde mena said as he bounced around the room. He pulled out a grey dress with long bell sleeves and white belt and also a pair of grey shoes out of Kai's wardrobe. 'Here, now get dressed and come in the main kitchen in ten minutes, bye bye!'Mystel said and he bounced out of the room. Kai blinked a few times before he smiled a bit and got out of bed, washed himself and got dressed.

Putting his hair in a ponytail with a thick grey ribbon he walked down the stairs just as Miguel along with a redheaded male dressed in armor and silver haired male also dressed in armor came up the stairs. _Knights_, Kai thought as he watched the two other males talk to Miguel. The blonde looked up and saw him, he smiled at Kai and Kai smiled back although a bit shyly as they passed in the middle of the stairs. 'Ah good morning Kai.'the blonde said. 'Good morning.' Kai said with a small bow of his head. Old habits die hard after all. Tala nudged Miguel in his ribs.

'Oh sorry ... Kai this is Tala and that is Bryan, my best knights and most trusted friends. They were also the ones that found you.'he said. 'Oh, nice to meet you and thank you for finding me.'Kai said politely. 'Eh it was our pleasure.'Tala purred, taking the mena's hand and kissing it before giving him a wolfish grin. Kai blushed a bit. Bryan did the same, but then there was a scream and Claude came out the door leading towards his personal kitchen. He had a broom in his hand and when he saw Tala and Bryan he glared at them. 'You two!'he shouted angrily. Kai watched with interest as Tala and Bryan just grinned at him while the fuming mena advanced on them. 'Ruining my soup, eating my pancakes, throwing around with eggs and flower. I will make you two pay!'he shouted. 'Claude please calm down.'Miguel said. But the headmaid turned his glare on him and Miguel sweatdropped as his two knights chuckled behind him, while all this was happening Kai just watched extremely amsued.

'And you! You should be in your study doing your paperwork, so you better get started mister or you will be very sorry.'Claude said strictly with his hands on his hips, one hand still holding that broom. Miguel sweatdropped and held up his hands in mock surrender while he laughed nervously. 'Yes, about that ... eumh ... Judy asked me to help her with one of her experiments ... so eumh ... heh heh.'Miguel said rather nervously. Claude's glare intensified and he growled lowly. 'Study. Now!'he shouted at the young Lord. Now normally Miguel would just ignore him and run for the door to go help Judy but Claude was extremely pissed off today so the blonde thought better off it and went to his study sighing and pouting.

Claude turned back to the two knights, who now, without the protection of Miguel to calm Claude down had realised they better get the hell away from the headmaid. 'Eumh ... love we are very sorry.'Tala said to his wife smiling sheepishly. Of course he wasn't truelly sorry but then again he and Bryan were never truelly sorry when they pulled pranks on everyone. Claude raised his broom menacingly. 'Tala. ' 'Yes?' 'Running sounds like a good idea now.'Bryan said. 'I agree.' The redhead said and the two pranksters looked at each other before they turned around and ran so fast you only saw two trails of smoke. 'Get back here!'Claude shouted waving his broom in the air. The headmaid sighed as he calmed down and noticed Kai was standingn on the stairs to, holding a hand to his mouth to stiffle his laughter.

When he noticed Claude looking at him Kai tried to keep his laughter under control but the occasional chuckle escaped him. 'I am sorry but that was really amusing.'Kai said. Claude smiled softly. 'It is alright, I guess it must be funny to watch.' Claude said as he chuckled a bit himself. Okay it had been a bit funny seeing how full grown men had cowered before a mena that was smaller and younger then themselves. 'Come and I'll explain what your chores are today.'Claude said. Kai nodded and followed himto the main kitchen where Oliver was already busy cooking lunch. The limegreen haired mena was humming softly to himself as he pulled out another pot and put it on the stove and then started chopping up some vegetables and putting it in the pot.

'Good morning Oliver.'Kai greeted the cook. Oliver turned around and smiled. 'Ah good morning Kai. Would you like some breakfast?'the mena asked. 'Oh yes please.'Kai said. A few moments later Oliver gave him a plate filled with eggs, toast, two pancakes, slices of different kinds of fruit and of course some orange juice. 'Voilà, eat up now, you do need some meat on those bones.'Oliver said. Kai laughed and nodded to the cook. Claude sat himself down next to the mena. 'Now Kai, what I want you to do today is help me do the laundry wich means washing and hanging it up and after that maybe you could help Mystel with chores around the house.'the headmaid said. Having a mouth full of food Kai could only nod but that was good enough for Claude. 'Good, now eat your breakfast and we can go to work.'the mena said.

After that they went into the basement where there was a large wooden tub and several maids were runing around there, some were bringing in clothes and others were putting them in the water. Claude taught him how to wash the clothes and how to remove any hard stains on them. Although he got wet and it was a bit hard for his back, Kai enjoyed doing it. Claude and him ended up talking about all kinds of things and some of the other maids would join the conversation. They laughed and had fun, one of the maids even started a water fight with the other washers and Kai could not help but think how wonderful this was, he was having so much fun, he also found out that Enrique was Oliver's husband! After washing the clothes he and Claude went outside and hung them up all the while talking and laughing and joking around. For the first time in his life Kai felt useful, he felt wanted, he felt ... home. A feeling he had not had since his parents had died but now he had again and it felt amazing. After hanging up the clothes Kai joined Mystel in cleaning the house a bit, the blonde mena was such great company, they had lots of fun hitting the dust out of the pillows wich ended in a pillow fight.

During lunch all of the maids had sat together in the dining room and chatted about everything and anything. Miguel, who was (surprisingly) still in his study, did not join them but went straight to Judy after his paperwork was done. It surprised Kai how easily he was accepted by the other maids and how they always tried to make him part of their conversation or their work and how they always seemed so happy to help him when he didn't know what to do. They were just like a big family and Kai liked it, no he loved it. After lunch he worked another two hours with Claude and after that he was free to do as he wished.

The first thing Kai did was go to the stables, Ian and Kevin were lazing about in the large haystack when he entered the stables and went over to them. 'Oh hey, Kai right.'Ian said smirking. 'Yes eumh... I wanted to ask you two something, is there somewhere you can ride, like a paddock.'he asked. 'Yeah there is one right behind the stables, do you want to ride now?'Kevin asked grinning, a small piece of hay in his mouth. 'Yes I would.'Kai said. Kevin went to the saddle room and retrieved Dranzer's bridle, sadle and sadle blanket. 'Here you go.'he said. 'Thank you.'Kai said. 'Have fun riding.'Ian said. 'I will.' Kai said smiling as he went to the back of the stables and was greeted by Dranzer's happy whinnies. 'Hey girl, c'mon we're going for a ride.'

Dranzer whinnied happily and scratched the ground with her hooves. Kai sadled her up and lead her out of her stable. They passed Dark Gargoyle's stable, the stallion however, wasn't in there. _Miguel must have gone riding too_, Kai thought as he led Dranzer towards the large paddock behind the stables, he mounted her and made her trot for a while. Doing a few dressage exercises warmed Dranzer up and Kai let her canter around in the middle there were a few logs put on wooden pilars, Kai lead Dranzer towards them and the mare jumped over them gracefully and without difficulty. Kai looked up when he head someone applause. It was Miguel and he was sitting on top of Dark Gargoyle, the black stallion was scraping his hoove on the ground impatiently, making his muscles ripple like tidal waves. His long straight manes flew up when the stallion shook his mighty head. 'Easy boy.'Miguel said soothingly as he petted the stallion's neck.

He put him in a trot and led him over to Kai, Dranzer snorted a bit. 'She's a beautiful creature and her jumps are amazing.' Miguel complimented. Kai smiled at him, 'Thank you.' Dranzer whinnied and snorted making Kai laugh while Miguel looked confused. 'She is flattered by your words.'he explained. Miguel chuckled. Dark Gargoyle snorted impatiently as he tried to turn but the blonde Lord would have none of that. 'He is a bit impatient is he not?'Kai said smiling. 'Oh he is always like this when he wants to run.'Miguel said. 'Dranzer does that too, she loves running in valleys and large meadows.'Kai said as he petted the red mare who whinnied as if agreeing with him.

'Well then would you like to join me on a run through the meadows?'Miguel asked charmingly. 'Of course.'Kai said, he turned to his mare. 'What do you say girl one run before we go back?' Dranzer reared a bit in excitement. Miguel laughed and Kai found it was pleasant to hear, he blushed as he thought that. _Do not even go there, it will only bring trouble_, he said to himself as he shook his head. 'I will take that as a yes then.'Miguel said as he steered Dark out of the paddock and Kai followed him on Dranzer. Miguel led them to a great meadow that oversaw a large part of the vegetable, wheat and grain fields. 'Ready?'Miguel asked. Kai gave him a sincere smile wich Miguel found absolutey stunning, he could not help but think that it made the mena even more beautiful and a desire to hold the mena in his arms and kiss him overwhelmed him. _What am I thinking?_, the blonde thought as he shook those thoughts away.

'Let's go.'

They both encouraged their horses into a gallop. Together they rode towards the setting sun feeling free as birds. Kai closed his eyes as he felt the wind caress his skin and the way his hair flew around. He felt so free, so alive and he wished this feeling would never end. Kai looked besides him seeing Miguel enjoying the run as much as he did, his smile was large and happy. Beneath them they could feel their horses work their muscles as they tried to best each other and they came out of the sadle to help them a bit. They didn't know how long they rode nor did they care for now they were free.

But as always all good things come to an end and they slowed the horses down, turned around and went back home in a slow step. During the ride they started talking to each other and found out they had a lot of things in common. Their love for animals, their love for freedom and their hate for their duties. Together they stepped into the stables took off their horses' gear and put it in the sadle room and then they continued to brush them until they shined. And during diner, wich was now in the company of Oliver, Mystel, Claude, Tala and Bryan, they all could see something more than friendship brewing between the two young adults. After diner Miguel, personally, brought Kai to his room.

The young mena turned around as he opened the door to his room. 'I really enjoyed today and I hope you really don't mind me staying here.'he said. Miguel smiled reassuringly at him. 'I enjoyed it too and I'm actually glad you decided to stay or otherwise I would not have known how great you are. You're a wonderful, honest person, Kai.'Miguel said. Kai felt that familiar arrow of guilt hit him in his heart as he thought about how he had come here and how he had lied to everyone, he was not a wonderful person nor was he honest. But he just smiled lightly at the blonde. 'Goodnight.'the mena said.

'Goodnight Kai, sweet dreams.'Miguel said as he watched Kai go into his room and close the door. He smiled to himself as he wandered into his own bedroom. And as the blonde fell asleep he unconciously thought of the mena sleeping just a few rooms away from him and how they both had shared their freedom in the meadow.

No one else, just the two of them.

* * *

Okidoki that's it for chapter 3 and hope you all enjoyed it! X3 X3 and here's the notice I promsied in the beginning. I just copied it from the first chappie so I hope no one gets confused anymore. X3 and please forgive for any spelling mistakes I am still learning to how to avoid them or simply not have them so baer with me, X3

Mena: is a submissive/uke male

Uke males get the female titling if they are of nobility.

And yes this is going to be mpreg and how they give birth and everything, much like a woman only from the backside, savvy? X3 X3

And the dress thing you know how those woman and girls wear those beautiful dresses in the middle ages? Well that's the same for uke males only that at the front there is a split so you can see a pants underneath it, it shows both their feminine as their manly side, following me so far? Good, X3.

Okay now I hope you'll all ...

Review! X3


	4. Summer Festival

**Title:** White Romance  
**Summary:** Married off to a man he doesn't love and sick of everything in his life being decided for him, Kai runs away only to begin a journey that will change his life forever.  
**Pairings:**Miguel/Kai  
**Side Pair****ings:** Tala/Claude, Hiro/King, Bryan/Garland, Johnny/Mystel, Spencer/Brooklyn, Rick/Michael, Enrique/Oliver,  
**Warnings:**Yaoi, fluff, OOC, AU, ...  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own!

**Reviews:** Big, big, big, big, BIG thanks to Rapunzelle, dragonfire7654321, the Light Shadow, Elemental Gypsy, Tenshi of Freedom, NapoleonDaGreat, yaoifanatique, ananomus and Kaz-za-15 for reviewing!! (hands out cookies with Miguel/Kai on it) X3

And so here is my fourth chapter that I have been working on. I hope everyone will like it. Oh and I own Gabriel who you will meet in this chapter. X3

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Summer Festival**_

'Kevin, Ian. Get out of my kitchen!'shouted an angry greenhaired mena as he chased two laughing boys out of his kitchen with a pan in his hands. Kai looked up from hanging up the laundry to see Kevin and Ian walk straight past him.

The two boys slowed down, as they walk straight to the mena, grinning at him with their arms full off Oliver's delicious chocolate cupcakes. 'Been stealing from Oliver's kitchen, have you?' he said smiling as he took one from Kevin, taking a bite out of it. 'Hey, that's not fair.'both boys said. Kai smiled and winked at them, putting a hand on his hip. 'Don't worry, just taking payment for helping you guys out.'he said.

'Hu?'

'Wait and see.'Kai said as he looked around to see if Oliver was near before he shoved the boys behind a large bush and pretended to be busy with his work. Oliver came to him not five minutes later. 'Kai, have you seen those two rascals?'the greenhaired mena asked looking around, the pan still in his hand.

Kai looked at him in fake confusion. 'Who?'he asked. 'Kevin and Ian, those two little thieves took my cupcakes and now I have to make them all over again.'Oliver said annoyed, he wasn't really annoyed he just hated it when people stole the food he made, the least they could do is ask. Kai looked thoughtful but shook his head in the end. 'Sorry Oliver I have not seen them, but when I do I will let you know.'the mena said, smiling at the green haired cook.

Oliver nodded at him. 'Thank you, Kai.'the greenhaired youth said and he left grumbling under his breath about 'pesky, little thieves' and when he was sure, Oliver was gone Kai looked at the bush smiling. 'You two can come out now. He is gone.'the mena said as the two little troublemakers came out from behind the bush.

'Thanks, Kai.'Kevin said. 'But why did you help us?'Ian asked suspicious. Kai smiled and quickly snatched another cupcake from Kevin's arms.

'Hey!'

Kai laughed, holding the cupcake in his hand. 'Let's just say you two are not the only ones who enjoy Oliver's self baked sweets.'he said, taking a bite from the cupcake, he completely ate it before returning to his work. The two boys just grinned and ran off laughing with the spoils in their arms.

Kai's eyes softened considerably as he watched the two youngsters go off. It has been two weeks since he first arrived here in Paladina and he felt more at home here then he had ever felt in Drayne. He loved Paladina's large meadows and the fields with crop growing. The village was full off pleasant and friendly people who helped each other in every way they could.

In these two weeks he had learned what it felt like to be part of a real family, yes he said family. Everyone in the mansion was like family to him, the maids, Oliver, Mystel, Claude even Tala and Bryan who came to visit very often and of course Ian and Kevin, the stableboys.

And then there was Miguel.

Handsome, strong, honorable and kind Miguel. The blonde was an amazing person, the way he looked after his people, how well he communicated with them and the way he always wanted to help his people anyway he could, not minding if he had to get his hands dirty.

Kai had gotten to know the blonde quite well for the past two weeks seeing as they spend each diner with each other and sometimes in company of others, mainly Claude if he wasn't busy keeping Tala and Bryan out of his private kitchen.

Kai had to chuckle at the memory of Tala and Bryan once again wrecking havoc in Claude's kitchen just two days ago. The silverhaired mena had been furious, but just a couple of sweet words, hugs and a few kisses and Claude would forgive his redheaded husband and his friend.

The mena loved his husband to much, to stay mad at him. Tala may be misschivious and sometimes a troublemaker, especially in the company of Bryan, but he was a good husband, a very good one and he loved Claude very dearly. Kai could see it in the redhead's eyes whenever he looked at Claude the same went for Claude.

Those two were perfect for each other.

And that's what Kai missed in his life.

Love.

It was a thing that has been taken away from him since childhood after the death of his parents. His grandfather never gave him love, the only little love he had ever received was from his chaperone and of course the servants. Sometimes he missed his home in Drayne, he missed the servants Lily and Jenna, the laughter of the kids outside and his chaperone Zierra, she would probably be so worried right now. And then Garland and King, those two would probably be freaking out by now. Kai hoped King didn't stress too much, he didn't want his friend to go into labour because of him. Sometimes he felt he should go back, just so he could see his friends again.

But those thoughts went away when he remembered why he was here in the first place. No, he wouldn't go back, no matter how much he missed his old friends, he was happy here, though he felt a bit guilty at such selfish thoughts. But then again he knew they would all understand if could he explain it to them, somehow.

Kai sighed as he continued his work of putting up the laundry, before taking the wooden basket and going back into the house. Claude and Oliver were talking about what to make for diner tonight. 'Oh, Kai are you finished?'Claude asked smiling. Kai nodded, smiling back. 'Oh good then you can come with me to the village, I need to get some vegetables and meat.'the headmaid said.

'Okay then, let me just put the apron away.'Kai said, seeing as he helped around in the house Claude had given him a maid's apron a few days after he came here. He put it away in a storage closet next to everyone else's and went back. 'Okay, I am ready.'he said 'Good. Now come on before the butcher closes.'Claude said laughing lightly.

Together they both walked to the village, they were greeted by a couple of people, like Enrique, Julia and Spencer for example. Kai noticed a lot of people were laughing and the village seemed in very high spirits today. It was then he noticed some woman making flower banners and danglers. And a little further into the meadow Kai saw Miguel and quite a few men, including Bryan and Tala putting up a very large tent and building a small stage.

'What is going on?'Kai asked Claude in confusion. Claude smiled happily. 'The Summer Festival is tomorrow. Everyone is preparing for it. It's the largest and best Festival of the year.'the headmaid said quite proudly. 'Oh, I did not know that.'Kai said surprised. He had never been to a Summer festival, seeing as Voltaire had forbidden him to participate in anything related to commoners or servants. Only servants and lowlifes participate in those festivals, Kai remembered his grandfather telling him as a child.

But seeing as Voltaire was not here, Kai did not see a reason not to participate in this festival. He was defenitely going!

After an hour, they were done and they were on their way back to the mansion when Claude suddenly hit himself on the forehead. 'What?' Kai asked concerned. 'I forgot we are out of pepper and garlic powder, we will need to go to the herbalist. Come on, it's not that far anyway.'Claude said.

They went towards a house with white walls and a wooden roof, thick pillars where set in the walls keeping the house upstraight. And around the house there was a magnificent garden full of herbs and spices. There was only one path that led to the house straight through the garden.

'Let's hope he's home and not off admiring nature again.'Claude mumbled. Kai looked at Claude in confusion. The headmaid just rolled his eyes and said: 'Nevermind.' He knocked on the door and surprisingly someone opened it.

A mena with shiny orange hair and sparkling emerald green eyes, holding a small child with a mop of blond hair and emerald green eyes on his hip. The mena himself was dressed in a darkbrown dress with long tight sleeves. 'Claude, what are you doing here so late?'the mena asked. 'Sorry to bother you, Brooklyn, but I need some pepper and garlic powder.'the headmaid said.

Kai's eyes had widened when he saw who was standing in front of him. It was Brooklyn, the Duchess of Maeirl, and one of his friends who had disappeared four years ago. How did he end up here?

Brooklyn smiled slightly as he saw Kai standing behind Claude. He knew he would be discovered one day but he never thought it would be Kai of all people. _So he must be the one Julia was speaking off, the one staying in Miguel's house_,'he thought. 'Long time no see, Kai.'he said gently. Kai was pulled from his shock and nodded. 'Yeah, long time.'he said.

Claude frowned. 'Wait, you two know each other?'he asked surprised.'Yes, we knew each other before I came here.'Brooklyn replied. 'But I thought you were dead, they found your carriage wrecked and completely deserted.'Kai said at the moment not caring if Claude was standing closeby.

Brooklyn smirked, pulling his young son up. 'Well as you can see, I'm not.'he said. Kai took a look at the small child on Brooklyn's hip, he looked familiar somehow. And then it clicked. 'You're the one married to Spencer?'he asked. Brooklyn nodded proudly, showing the silver ring on his finger.

'And this is our son, Gabriel. Say hello Gabriel.'Brooklyn said to his son. The small child just snuggled into his mother's side in shyness. 'Well, you might as well come in I think Claude would like an explanation.'the orange-haired genius said. Kai nodded mutely and ignored Claude's exclamation of 'Damn right I do.'

Brooklyn put his son in a playpen Spencer had made, gave his guests some herbal tea before sitting down on a chair in his own kitchen. 'So tell me Kai, what are you doing here in a Free Land like Paladina?'Brooklyn asked. He knew something was up with his friend, he could see it in the Duchess' eyes.

'Tala and Bryan found him passed out in the forest over two weeks ago.'Claude said coming in between. 'Oh, is that so? I'm sure you're grandfather will be searching for you.'Brooklyn said looking at Kai. 'Let's hope he doesn't.'Kai mumbled under his breath but the other two menas heard it anyway.

Brooklyn's eyes softened, he rememebred how cruel and cold Voltaire was. The man was an absolute barbarian within the walls of his own house. And he was manipulative and trecherous, all in all Brooklyn never liked that man. He didn't think many people liked the Duke of Drayne very much.

'What happened?'Brooklyn asked his friend. Kai sighed and took a quick glance at Claude. Brooklyn understood the hint. 'Claude did you not say you needed garlic powder and pepper?' Claude blinked, and nodded his head. 'Yes,' he said slowly. 'You can take it out off the cellar, you know your way do you not?' Brooklyn said smiling. The headmaid sighed knowing when he was not welcome and nodded. 'Don't think this will save you two from explaining how you two know each other.'he said strictly. 'Do not worry, we will tell you ... in time.'the genius said teasingly.

Claude just rolled his eyes and left for the cellar, the orange-haired mena turned to his friend. 'Okay, let me guess you finally ran away and nobody knows anything about you. Am I right?'Brooklyn said. 'Close. My grandfather wants me to marry Prince Tyson, the king and him made an arranged marriage. I ... I just couldn't take it anymore ... and I ran away... when I woke up here I told everyone that granfather is a diamond merchant, they don't know I'm the Duchess of Drayne and I do not want them too. Please ... Please promise me you won't tell anyone. Please?'Kai begged his friend looking desperate.

Brooklyn sighed, putting down his thee cup. 'Kai if Voltaire finds you here, do you know what he will do to you for running away? Okay, if it had been me who would have to marry Tyson I would have followed your example, but my parents could respect that. Voltaire will whip you for this. I do not want you to endanger yourself or anyone else. But ... I will respect your decision and I will keep everything about you a secret. I just hope you know what you are doing, Kai.'Brooklyn said, looking at the enigma in concern.

'I do know. I do not want to go back Brooklyn, if I have to go back there I will die. Tyson is no better than Voltaire, he already tried to force himself on me at the ball. That's the true reason I ran away, I was ... upset.'Kai said softly, his hands gripping his dress tightly. Brooklyn looked shocked at his friend. 'He tried to ...?? Brooklyn's eyes darkened. 'I will kill that vile little pig!'he growled standing up. 'No! Don't, nobody knows, I am only telling you because I cannot keep it to myself any longer.'Kai said trying to calm down his friend.

'Fine then, but if I ever see him I will kill him. How dare he try something like that, I knew he was a rotten apple but I did not know he was this rotten.'the genius said. 'Please, calm down. He could not go very far, I stopped him before he could.'Kai said. The orange-haired genius sat back down but he stood back up when his son, Gabriel began whining. 'You don't like the playpen very much, do you?' Brooklyn cooed at his son as he picked him up and went back to sit at his kitchen table.

Kai watched his friend interact with his young son. The baby didn't look any older than five, maybe six months and he was so adorable wearing those cute little brown pants and cute little white shirt. He never realised a small smile came upon his face, but Brooklyn did and the orange haired mena, looked at him and smiled. 'Do you want to hold him?'he asked. Kai blinked a few times, 'I couldn't, I would probably drop him. It is best I did not.'Kai said waving his hands in front of him in dismissal.

Brooklyn just rolled his eyes and said: 'You will not drop him, Kai. Here hold him while I prepare his bottle. He needs to feed anyway.' A bit unsure of himself he let Brooklyn place Gabriel in his arms and when he looked at the child now lying in his arms he couldn't the small smile that crept on his face.

Gabriel looked at him with curious emerald eyes before he started laughing babyishly and clapped his hands, looking happily at Kai. Brooklyn chuckled as he saw Kai coo at his son. 'He likes you.'he said. 'So it seems.'Kai said smiling, cooing at Gabriel again when the child laughed.

Claude came back into the kitchen and smiled at the sight of Kai with Gabriel in his arms, it looked so natural seeing the mena with a child, if he ever had kids Claude would bet his famous cream pie that Kai would be an excellent mother. Kai just had this glow around him whenever he worked with kids be it little children, teens or like now a baby, he would always know how to handle them and how to communicate with them. It was no wonder Kevin and Ian liked him so much, those two saw Kai another parental figure. The dual haired mena didn't even realise how much the kids in the village adored him.

Yes, Claude was sure that if Kai had kids he would be a great mother.

He wasn't the only who saw it, Brooklyn had always known Kai's maternal side ever since he first saw Kai taking care of a young servant boy who was seriously sick, that had happened when he had stayed over at Garland's mansion a few years back. Kai hadn't left that boy's side until he got better, wich he did with Kai's love and care and Brooklyn's special herb mix.

Brooklyn went over to Kai, even though he did not want to disturb this beautiful picture his son still needed to drink his bottle. Kai smiled at Brooklyn as he handed little Gabriel back over to his mother. 'He's so sweet, I always knew you would be a great mother someday.'he said as he gentle stroked Gabriel's mop of blonde hair before standing aside. Gabriel whined, he was starting to get hungry so Brooklyn gave him his bottle gently. 'So will you when you have kids.'the orange haired genius said. Kai blushed a bit. 'I do not think I would be.'he said softly.

Brooklyn rolled his eyes and Claude put his hands on his hips looking at the dual coloured mena as if he were crazy. 'Kai, if you had not noticed yet, you are amazing with children! By Akasha I do not even know anyone who can handle children better than you do and they love you, no adore you.'Claude said. Kai blushed deeper at the praise Claude bestowed on him.

'Can we drop this subject, please.'Kai said softly, as he thought if he had ever had children they had to be Tyson's seeing as he was his betrothed. But the thought of having to bear that bastard's children made Kai sick, well he was actually repulsed by the idea of having to let Tyson touch him if he wanted to have children. And that alone was enough for Kai to swear off ever having children, even if it broke his heart as he would love having children of his own.

Claude and Brooklyn saw the look of sadness on Kai's face, Brooklyn understood, Claude did not.'Well Brooklyn thank you for the herbs but I think it is about time to go. But I want that explanation next time I visit.'Claude said. Brooklyn nodded, giving the silver haired mena a smile before glancing over at his friend. 'I hope you'll come to visit often too.'Brooklyn said. Kai smiled and hugged his friend. 'Of course I will.'Kai said, Gabriel made a gurgling soundas he sucked on his bottle. The dual haired mena, gave the little child a small kiss on his forehead. 'Bye Gabriel.'

Brooklyn saw them out and the walk back home was quiet, Kai did not feel like talking at the moment he was too preoccupied with his thoughts and Claude did not see the need to force conversation on the other mena. They were greeted by Miguel himself, Tala, Bryan and Spencer when they entered the mansion. 'Ah there you are. I was wondering what took you two so long.'he said cheerfully. 'Yes, sorry about that. We went to see Brooklyn for some spices.'Claude said before he smiled at Spencer. 'You're son has grown, he looks so much like you.' Spencer looked very proud when the headmaid said that, 'Yes, but he has his mother's beautiful eyes.'the bulky blonde said. Claude nodded in agreement. 'That he has.'

While the others took on a conversation about children Miguel looked over at Kai, the mena had not said a word since he came in and … he looked sad. 'Kai is everything alright?'he asked. Kai looked up as Miguel addressed him. Kai blinked away a few tears and nodded. 'Yes I am alright.'he tried to convince the blonde. But Miguel was not falling for it he saw those beautiful ruby red eyes filling up with tears, something must have upset the lovely mena, but what?

'Are you sure?'Miguel asked this time a little louder gaining the attention of the other four occupants. 'I …'Kai shook his head as he put a hand to his head, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He walked past Miguel and the others almost running up the stairs and going into his room, closing his door. 'Kai.'Miguel said softly, his sapphire eyes filled with worry. He turned to his headmaid and asked: 'Did something happen, while you two were in town?' Claude sighed and shook his head in the negative. 'No but he was already a little upset when we left Brooklyn, he did not tell me why. I will try and ask him later.'Claude said.

'No you don't need to do that, Claude. I will go ask him.'the blonde said looking at the door of Kai's room.

Upstairs Kai was leaning against the door of his bedroom after he had closed it. He was crying and he knew it, he tried to wipe his tears away but they kept coming. 'Why am I so upset? I should be happy, Brooklyn finally has someone he loves instead of that big oaf Crusher and he has a beautiful son, so why does it upset me so badly?'Kai whispered to himself.

_Because you know that you will never have that. You will never be with someone you love and you will never bear children of the one you love. And nothing, not even hiding here in Paladina, can change that. Because eventually they will find you and the only thing waiting for you back in Drayne is a loveless marriage and a spoilt husband,_ a little voice in the back of Kai's mind reminded him. The dual haired mena collapsed on his bed and buried his face in the soft pillows sobbing softly but it was not long before the mena fell asleep.

Miguel walked up the stairs, Kai had not shown up at diner and he decided to go and take a look at the mena. He knocked on Kai's door two times, when he received no answer he gently opened it. 'Kai are you-…?' Miguel stopped mid sentence and his eyes softened considerably. Kai had fallen asleep, he was curled up on his bed like a small kitten. Miguel smiled and went over to the mena, he took the sheets and pulled them over the sleeping beauty.

He knelt down and gently pushed away a few bangs from Kai's face, he could see the enigma had cried a bit his eyes were still slightly red rimmed. And even as he slept Miguel could see the sad look and he could not bare it, he bend down slowly and kissed Kai's forehead before standing up walking back towards the door. He looked back on more time and smiled. 'Sleep well, Kai.' He never saw Kai's peaceful face after he had given that kiss or the tiny smile on his face.

--

'Kai hurry up! The dance is about to start!'Mystel yelled banging on Kai's bedroom door. 'I am almost done.'he shouted back. Mystel huffed as he looked at Claude who stood next to him, the headmaid just sighed. Both were dressed in their finest dresses, Claude wore dark purple dress with tight long sleeves and the pants in a slightly lighter shade. Mystel on the other hand had pulled on a soft seagreen dress with short sleeves and the pants were white in colour.

'Kai hurry up!'Mystel whined. He did not want to be late he promised Johnny he would be on time for the first dance. 'I am coming.'Kai said as he opened his door. His friends looked at him. 'Wow.' Mystel said truelly amazed. 'You look stunning!'Claude said.

Kai blushed but smiled all the same. He was wearing a beautiful sleeveless nightblue dress with small silver symbols on the upper part and the pants was in a lighter shade. Claude was right Kai looked stunning. 'Where did you get that dress?' Mystel asked as he walked around the mena. 'I found this lying in the closet in a box when I was cleaning it out a few days ago. It was a little dusty and torn but I managed to repair it.'Kai said. 'Well it's really beautiful and you look great, now let's go before we are late. Everyone is already there.'Claude said as he grabbed Kai's arm and the three friends made their way to the meadow where the dance was to take place all the while laughing.

Kai let himself be dragged by Claude, he felt a lot better today. Maybe it had something to do with that wonderful dream he had about Miguel kissing his forehead. Kai smiled a bit, it had felt so real, he felt that fluttering sensation fill his stomach again as it does every time he thought of Miguel. But he shook the thought away, there was no way that would ever happen in reality but it was nice to just dream about it.

They arrived at the meadow five minutes later, the first dance was already being played and Mystel disappeared as soon as they got to there to find his boyfriend Johnny. 'Tala!' Claude shouted happily as he saw the redhead, he was dressed very handsomely. Wearing a darkred dress shirt and black pants and black boots, he looked absolutely stunning and oh so charming and Claude fell in love with him all over again.

'Hello love, want to dance?'Tala asked taking his wife's hand. 'Do I ever.'Claude said laughing. He gave Kai a happy look. 'I will just be a minute.' Kai chuckled and made a shooing motion with his hand. 'Don't worry about me, I will be fine. You just go enjoy yourself.'the enigma said. Claude grinned and let his tall and handsome husband drag him to the wooden dance floor that had been specially placed on the grass off the meadow.

Kai watched as the people danced to the music played by a very good band if the mena had to say so himself. After a few hours of watching, and denying requests to dance since he didn't know any commoner dances only formal ones, well actually he did know one. Suddenly Brooklyn came over to him Gabriel was not with himand he was wearing a forest green dress with bell sleeves, the pants was te same colour as the dress. 'Kai why aren't you dancing?' he asked as he stood besides his friend. 'You know aswell as I do, I do not know any commoner dances except one. I would rather not embarrass myself.'Kai said. 'Oh come on, it is fun and no one will make fun of you if you do something wrong. Just try it atleast once. Please?' Brooklyn asked pulling out his old famous sweet angel look completely with sparkly eyes. Unfortunately Kai was immune to that look and smiled at his old time friend. 'I will dance...'he began and Brooklyn cheered softly but that did not last long as Kai finished. ' … if you find me one song I can dance to.'

Brooklyn protested but it was no use, he could not ask the band to play a formal song, nobody in this village knew formal dances with the exception of Miguel, who is a Lord afterall, but other then him who could dance formally? Well he could, but he didn't count at the moment. But then Brooklyn got an idea and grabbed Kai's wrist. 'You're coming with me.'he said.

Kai tried to protest but Brooklyn ignored him and dragged him over to the band, he whispered something into the ears of one of the band members. The member, an older man with greying hair and a beard smiled and nodded. They suddenly changed the music and it took Kai only a few seconds before he recognised it and he glared at Brooklyn. 'You cheated!'he whispered as Brooklyn dragged him to the dance floor.

'No you said I needed to find you a song you could dance to and I did. So now you dance.'Brooklyn said as he stood besides Kai and started to dance. The song was a famous commoner song with a quick beat and let it be that it was just the one commoner dance Kai was able to do. Kai pouted and said, 'You are evil.', but started to dance anyway. Brooklyn smiled as he twirled twice clapping his hands before saying, 'But you love me anyway.'

'Oh do not get to full of yourself.'Kai said but his smile gave him away as he started to enjoy dancing. The two of them along with King and Garland had danced to this song quite a few times in their days so they knew it perfectly and it wasn't long before people stopped dancing to look at them. They moved gracefully and in sync to the music and each other.

Only when the song ended did the two notice their audience, Kai blushed a deep red but Brooklyn just bowed and smiled. Some shouted 'Encore!' but they were sadly disappointed when Brooklyn and Kai left the dance floor and the band started a new lively song. 'Goodness me, I haven't done that in years.'Brooklyn said panting slightly. 'Me either, but it was fun.' Kai said. Grinning Brooklyn nudged him in the side.

'I told you so.'

'That was quite a performance you two did.'a familiar voice said. Both turned around to see an amused Miguel standing there, dressed in black pants, boots and a white dress shirt with a few buttons undone showing a bit of that bronze skin. 'I think, I will go search for Spencer, he owes me a dance.'Brooklyn said smirking as he winked at Kai without Miguel noticing and disappeared in the crowd.

'Wha- … wait.'but it was to late and Kai blushed as Miguel came closer to him. 'You're a very graceful dancer Kai Tserno.'Miguel said as he took Kai's hand and kissed it charmingly, making Kai's skin tingle in a good way. 'And you look absolutely mesmerizing.' the blonde said as he looked at Kai from top to bottom. The dual haired mena blushed and muttered a soft: 'Thank you.'

Suddenly the band played a soft slow melody and Kai swore it was Brooklyn's doing. _This is not happening,_ Kai thought still blushing. Miguel on the other hand saw this as a great chance to ask the beautiful enigma for a dance so like a true gentlemen he bowed lightly and asked: 'Would you like to dance?', that charming smile never leaving his face.

Kai just nodded not daring to speak for he knew he would just say something stupid. Miguel took his hand and led him to the dance floor. He put on hand on Kai's left hip and with the other he took one of Kai's hands holding it gently in his larger one while he watched Kai place a nervous hand on his shoulder.

And then they danced.

Miguel led Kai as he looked at the beautiful enigma who could easily keep up with him, he was a bit surprised the mena knew this dance, it was a formal one but he did not complain as Kai pushed himself closer to keep their balance even.

Kai felt like he was floating, he dared not look Miguel in the eye because he knew he would be lost. He finally understood why his heart was always increasing in the blonde's presence and why he would feel lightheaded and butterflies filled his stomach. Kai was slowly but surely falling in love with this handsome Lord.

To onlookers it looked like they were watching true dancers like you would only see in grand ballrooms of Kings and Queens. They moved beautiful and graceful together, looking as if they were flying across the dance floor, their movements flawless and spectacular.

When the end of the song neared Miguel twirled Kai outwards before bringing him back softly so the enigma had to place his hands on his chest as he held his hips. And Kai finally dared to look the blonde in the eye and could not look away anymore. They did not hear the applause of the people around nor the praises being shouted all they saw and heard was each other.

And that is how Miguel gently led Kai away from the dance floor, not taking his eyes off of the beautiful mena next to him and they walked into the beautiful garden wich was illuminated by the moon and a few torches.

The blonde let them to a stone bench near the rose bushes and let Kai sit down first, holding his hand before taking a seat next to him. And still they were looking at each other, mesmerized by each other's eyes. Miguel daringly put a hand on Kai's cheek and smiled. 'You truelly are beautiful.'he whispered as he let his hand drop and reach towards a rose bush with blue roses. Never in his life had he blushed this much and so bad as now as the blonde elegantly handed him the blue rose and he smelled it.

Kai put his hand down and looked at the blonde smiling shyly. 'Thank for everything, this has been by far the best evening I had in years.'he whispered. 'You are welcome.'Miguel said. Kai smiled and looked at his rose, gently stroking the beautiful formed blue petals. And it was all Miguel could take.

He put a curled finger under Kai's chin making the mena look at him, those ruby red eyes shining and burning with life. 'I am sorry but … I … just.'the blonde did not finish as he bend down connecting his lips with Kai's in a sweet and wonderful kiss.

Kai sighed in pleasure as he let Miguel deepen the kiss and pull him closer, he felt the blonde's strong muscled arms around his waist as he put his own around the blonde's neck. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, just kissing and holding each other.

This was their moment … and it always would be.

* * *

There you go, fourth chapter done and over. (wipes away sweat off forehead) took me long enough to write this chapter, don't you all think (ducks to avoid flying chair) (sweatdrops) Okay no need to get violent. Anyway … (grins happily) What do you think? Good or bad. Want to read the next chapter or not? You can tell me by sending a …

Review! X3

P.S. Sorry for any grammar, spelling or dumb mistakes. Thank you and goodnight! (faints)


	5. New Life

**Title:** White Romance  
**Summary:** Married off to a man he doesn't love and sick of everything in his life being decided for him, Kai runs away only to begin a journey that will change his life forever.  
**Pairings:**Miguel/Kai  
**Side Pair****ings:** Tala/Claude, Hiro/King, Bryan/Garland, Johnny/Mystel, Spencer/Brooklyn, Rick/Michael, Enrique/Oliver,  
**Warnings:**Yaoi, fluff, OOC, AU, ...  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own!

**Reviews:** My biggest thanks to FlyingShadow666, olivia, Nameless Little Girl, MintCa, Rapunzelle, the light Shadow, Elemental Gypsy, yaoifanatique, NapoleonDaGreat, kit572, Tenshi of Freedom, Pickle Reviver and setsuko teshiba for reviewing. thanks so much you guys, I really appreciate! X3

Fifth chapter of White Romance YAY, I'm happy, my exams are over I have great grades what better way to start my Chistmas vacation than with another chapter for White Romance. Now I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter sooooo …

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 5: New Life**_

'Aaaaahhhhhh!!!!'

Tortured cries filled the halls of the palace, scaring some maids and disturbing guards from their duty to protect the royal family that resided inside the palace walls.

The cries came from none other that princess King who was lying on a bed in the royal birthing chamber fighting against the pain of the contractions that overwhelmed his body. 'Easy King, just breathe. 'Garland said as he wiped away the sweat off of King's forehead with a white cloth. King looked at his friend, eyes glazed with pain and gasping harshly. 'I- I can't do this Garland …. It's too much.'King said before another scream ripped from his throat as he put his arms around his waist over his, still big, belly.

'You can do this, King. Just breath, it'll be all over soon.'Garland tried to reassure the princess, who was groaning in pain as the contraction faded away. 'I can't Garland. It hurts too much.'King wheezed out.

A midwife came into the room with two maids carrying a bowl of water and a few towels. 'Alright your highness, I want you to push with the next contraction.'the midwife said after she checked King's dilation. The words had barely left the woman's mouth or King felt that familiar searing pain but he pushed even with the pain. He wanted this baby out of him right now! After more then nine hours of contractions and pain he wanted the child inside of him out of his body.

As the contraction faded King let out a sob of pain, he couldn't do this it hurts so much. 'You are doing great your highness.'the midwife spoke gently. 'You can do this, King.'Garland said as he held his friend's hand in his own as support.

Another contraction came up. 'Come on your highness push!'the midwife said. On and on it went, the contractions followed each other so quickly that King felt as if he did not have time to breathe in between the waves of pain.

'Just one more push, your highness.'the midwife said. 'C'mon King, it's almost over.'Garland said. 'Garland, I can't.'King said panting heavily. 'Yes, you can. Come on King just one more. One more.'Garland encouraged him. King nodded and when another contraction came he pushed as hard as he could.

'Aaaaah!'

--

Outside the birthing chamber Hiro was pacing nervously. It was forbidden for the husband to enter the birthing chamber while his wife was still giving birth. Hearing King scream in pain was almost to much for the crown prince and he wanted nothing more then to storm in the chamber and stand by his wife to help him and reassure him. 'Hiro calm down, son.' King Bruce said to his eldest son. 'I cannot calm down father. Not when ...'Hiro sighed not being able to finish his sentence. King Bruce smiled knowingly; he knew his son was feeling nervous and helpless at the same time. He remembered when his own wife had given birth to his two sons. The screams and the waiting had driven him mad. But it had been worth in the end when he held his sons for the first time.

'Do not worry, King will be fine. It is only natural you feel nervous. Now try to calm down.'King Bruce said to his eldest son. 'I can't understand why I should be present at this.'Tyson suddenly said. 'Because it is tradition.'his father said. 'Hmph it is a stupid tradition.'Tyson mumbled but held his mouth when his father shot him a stern glare.

Suddenly the door of the birthing chamber opened and the midwife came out holding something in pure white blankets. 'You have a beautiful and healthy daughter, your highness.'The midwife said as she presented Hiro his daughter.

The crown prince took his daughter in his arms and looked at her. She had beautiful navy blue hair and when she opened her eyes, violet eyes were revealed much to Hiro's delight. 'She's beautiful.'he whispered. 'Now what will the name be of our new princess.'King Bruce asked as he stood besides his son and looked at his granddaughter who was looking around curiously.

'Naomi. That will be her name.'Hiro said smiling down at his daughter and kissing her forehead. King Bruce nodded his consent at the name. 'She is rather cute.'Tyson said as took a look at his newborn niece. 'That she is and she will grow up into a fine and strong woman.'King Brue said. Hiro nodded. 'How is King?'he asked the midwife. She smiled and said: 'The princess is just fine, exhausted but fine. You can enter the chamber now your highness.'the midwife said stepping aside.

'Thank you.'

'We will go and have the cooks prepare a meal for us, this is a celebration after all. And after we can plan the celebration ball.'King Bruce said. 'Yes father, if you would excuse me.' Hiro said as he entered the chamber with his daughter still in his hands.

He smiled as he saw King lying in bed, looking exhausted but happy, Garland was sitting next to him on the bed talking to him. 'Hiro.'King said as he saw his husband come in with the small bundle that was their daughter. Hiro came closer and sat on the other side of King and handed his wife their daughter. 'She's so beautiful.'King whispered, letting his daughter grab his finger with her own tiny ones. 'Did your father approve of our name for our daughter?' King asked Hiro. 'Yes, he did.'Hiro said.

'Awh she is so cute!'Garland said. 'Can I hold her? Pretty please?' King and Hiro laughed at the marchioness. 'Yes of course, Garland.'King said as he handed his daughter over to his friend.

'What did you name her?'

King smiled and said: 'Naomi.'

Garland held the little princess and cooed at her. 'It fits her.'he said. Suddenly a sad smile played on his lips. 'I wish Kai was here to see this.'he said. 'Me too, Garland.'King said.

--

In Paladina, Kai was humming a soft melody while he was taking care of the roses. After the festival three days ago when he and Miguel had kissed, the blonde Lord had taken him on a grand tour around the garden telling stories of his childhood and how he grew up. In turn Kai had given him stories of his own hard childhood although he needed to tweak the truth here and there, wich made the mena feel guilty but he had pushed it away.

It had been a magical and perfect night. Miguel had been so loving, understanding and he made Kai feel happier then he had ever been. The next three days had been blissfully perfect. Miguel and him spend a lot of time together going on long walks talking or going horse-back riding along the trails and in the meadows.

He would sometimes surprise Kai with a small gift, wich the mena would take blushing. He had never been courted the way Miguel had been doing the last few days and he was loving every minute of it.

Claude knew about their relationship, in fact the entire village knew. How, Kai still did not know but he was very surprised when everyone was so supportive of him and Miguel. Everyone seemed to think that they were perfect for each other and that they belonged together.

The only one who thought it was a bit dangerous was Brooklyn and he had reminded Kai why, should Voltaire find out about his whereabouts and his relationship with Miguel, he would surely be furious and would probably do god knows what to Kai.

Kai had understood Brooklyn's point but he was so happy he did not want to give it up, he knew it was selfish of him but he wanted to be loved and Miguel loved him. Brooklyn had understood and was supprotive and tried to keep Kai safe any way he could.

Still humming Kai continued to pull weeds that were suffocating the beautiful white roses. After he was done he dusted his hands off and stood up. He picked up the small basket with garden materials and walked over to the small shed where all the other garden materials stood. He set the basket on a wooden shelf and went outside again towards the mansion.

'Awh Kai, finished with the roses?'Oliver asked as he stirred into his delicious mushroom soup.'Yes, I just finished. Hmm Oliver your soup smells as delicious as ever.'Kai said. Oliver chuckled at the slender mena. 'Well how about a small taste then?'he said smiling taking out a silver spoon and taking a spoonful of soup. Kai smiled took the spoon blowing a bit because the soup was hot.

He nipped a bit at the soup before eating the spoonful of soup. 'Hmm as good as always, Oliver. I think you are tired of hearing but I will say it again, you are an amazing cook.'Kai said. 'I actually never get tired of hearing it, to be honest. But now something else. I want you to take that tray with food to our Lord. He is in his study under the ever watchful eye of Claude. He grounded Miguel so he would finish all his papers. But the poor man still needs to eat.'Oliver said. 'Okay, I will take it.'Kai said as he picked up the tray wich had different kinds of small snacks and some apple juice. 'Good, now shoo shoo! I still have lots to do before lunch and diner are ready.'Oliver said playfully making actual shooing hand motions with his hand. Kai laughed and left the kitchen with the tray in his hands.

Kai smiled happily as he went down the hall towards Miguel's study. He had not seen the blonde since this morning so it would be nice to see him. He knocked on the door and heard a muffled 'come in'.

He had to stop himself from chuckling as he saw Miguel bend over mountains of paperwork and Claude standing behind him with a strict teacher-like look on his face. The headmaid smiled at Kai as he saw him come in. 'Ah, Kai I see Oliver has you bringing Miguel's snack this time.'he said amsued. This time the mena did chuckle and nodded his head. 'Yes, he did.'he said as he put the tray on Miguel's desk as the blonde looked up and smiled at Kai.

'Well I hope I can ask you for a favour to then. Could you stay here and make sure Miguel does not try to escape while I go looking for my husband. He forgot his own lunch and a hungry Tala is a grumpy Tala.'Claude said fondly.

'Of course, I don't mind at all.'Kai said. 'Awh good, well Miguel behave and atleast try to get most of this done. I will see you two at diner.'Claude said as he left the study and closed the door behind him. Kai shook his head as Claude winked at him before he left but gave a surprised gasp when he felt hands surround his slender waist and a head on his left shoulder.

He smiled and put a hand of his own over Miguel's larger ones. 'I missed you.'Miguel said softly. Kai chuckled and turned his head to look at the blonde. 'It has only been a few hours.'he said. 'I know but every minute away from you is torture so forgive me if I find that a few hours away from you, doing paperwork has me missing you very much.'Miguel said with a purr in his voice.

Kai blushed a bit but smiled happily. Miguel always knew the things to say to make Kai blush and smile, he was incredibly charming and sweet. 'I missed you too.'Kai admitted softly making Miguel smile. 'You should finish your paperwork. 'Kai said suddenly. Miguel made a face as he looked at mountains of paperwork. 'I hate paperwork.'Miguel said practically pouting as he sat back down on his chair. Kai chuckled and shook his head. 'Well the sooner you are done, the sooner we can do something fun.'Kai said as he perched himself on, Miguel's desk. Miguel smiled and looked at the beautiful mena perched on his desk. 'Truelly? And what would that be?'he asked. 'Well we could go on a picknick, I don't think Oliver would mind making us a small lunch.'Kai suggested. Miguel nodded as he took a small sandwich from the tray and take a bite.

'That is actually a good idea.'Miguel said after he swallowed and took another bite of his sandwich. 'Good then maybe I should go warn Oliver.' Kai said as he turned to leave the study but he was pulled back and fell into Miguel's lap. He blushed a deep red when Miguel put an arm around his waist keeping the mena on his lap.

'Miguel.'

'We can warn Oliver later, now I just want you stay here with me.'Miguel said as he kissed Kai lightly. The duchess blushed but nodded anyway and smiled as Miguel handed him a sandwich. This was just perfect.

--

Claude smiled to himself as he made his horse canter towards the borders of Paladina, Tala and Bryan should be at their usual spot about now. The mare he sat on whinnied as she jumped over a broken tree trunk in the middle of the road. 'Good girl.'Claude said.

After a few minutes he reached the spot where his husband and his friend where sitting, their horses tied to a tree and Wolborg was lying next to the redhead content. Falborg was nowhere to be found at the moment. _Probably flying about or hunting_, Claude thought.

'Tala!'he shouted as he made the mare stop and got of the horse. 'Love, what brings you here?'the redhead asked cheerily. Claude took out a small bag out of his sadle bag and handed it over to his husband. 'You forgot your lunch ... again.'Claude said clearly amused. Tala's eyes got sparkly as he saw his beloved bag full of delicious food. 'Awh what would I do without you, my love.'Tala said taking the mena in his arms and kissing him. 'Awh what about me? Don't I get a food bag too?' Bryan asked grinning. Claude rolled his eyes and took out another small bag of food. He knew Bryan had forgotten his aswell.

Sometimes Bryan and Tala were so alike in personality it scared Claude but then again sometimes it was a good thing too, he could predict what they could do. 'Claude you are a saint! I would kiss you but I am afraid Tala would murder me if I did.'the silverhaired male said. Tala nodded. 'Damn right.'the redhead muttered. Claude chuckled and gave his husband a small kiss. 'Well I better be off again. I left Kai alone with Miguel in his study.'Claude said. 'Ah yes how is the village's favourite couple doing?'Bryan asked. Claude shrugged. 'They are doing well, I have never seen Miguel so happy before same goes for Kai. Those two are head over heels.'Claude said smiling fondly as he thought of the two.

'Well that's good Miguel deserves someone who truelly loves him. I think it's great he finally found someone.'Tala said. 'It is, now I really have to go back. I will see you two at diner tonight?'Claude asked as he mounted his mare. 'Yes, we would not want to miss Oliver's cooking for the world.'Tala said. Claude chuckled again. 'Alright then, behave you two!' Claude said as he urged his mare into a canter. 'We will.'the two chorused. But when Claude was out of sight they grinned devilishly at each other. 'Think he knows about our plan to prank Rick?'Bryan asked his redheaded friend. Both looked at each other.

'Nah.'

--

Finally he was done and on time too, it was almost lunchtime. Miguel was in a good mood, he looked to his left and his smile got wider. Kai was standing in front of the window looking outside. It was another perfect sunny day, a great day for a picknick.

'Done.'he said as he put the last of his paperwork away and stood up from his chair stretching a bit before walking over to Kai who smiled at him. 'Now how about that picknick.'Miguel said as he took Kai's hand and led him towards the kitchen. He asked Oliver to make them a small lunch so they could go picknicking. Oliver happily made them a small lunch and put it in a basket.

'Have fun you two!'he shouted as Kai and Miguel went towards the stables to get their horses. Miguel sput the basket in his large sadle bag before they both mounted and cantered over to a secluded place near the forest.

Kai placed the white blanket on the grass while Miguel tied the horses to a tree, removing their sadles for the time being. Meanwhile Kai had taken the picknick basket and laid out, what Oliver called a 'small' lunch, and waited for Miguel to join him. He did not have to wait long. 'I think Oliver overdid himself.'Miguel said chuckling as he looked at the food. 'No really.'Kai said laughing.

Miguel loved to hear Kai laugh, the mena had the laugh of an angel pure and lovely to hear. He enjoyed spending time with Kai and whenever he saw him a smile would always appear on his face. He had never felt like this ever in his life and he liked the feeling and he hoped it would never go away.

They ate some of Oliver's muffins and talked about everything and nothing, enjoying their time alone and away from everyone else. And when Kai took the last blueberry muffin he ran laughing as Miguel chased him shouting and laughing at the same time. The blonde Lord was able to capture the bluenette and took a bite from the muffin leaving a pouting Kai wich was so irresistable to Miguel that he kissed the mena.

The kiss was gently and passionate and filled with the love Kai always wanted, they shared a few more kisses staying close to each other before they sat down again on the blanket this time with Kai between Miguel's legs leaning against the blonde's taut chest.

'We should probably go back. They expect us back for diner.'Kai said softly as he straightened himself. 'You are right.'Miguel said and he stood up. He smiled and held out his hand for Kai who gladly took it. Together they cleaned everything up and sadled the horses back up and returned back to the mansion.

Where a certain headmaid was impantiently waiting for them.

--

Garland walked through the palace halls bored. Normally he would go sparring when he was bored but he did not bring his spar clothes. And King was taking care of his daughter so he couldn't go bothering him either. _I wish you were here Kai. Where are you anyway?_, the silverblue haired mena thought as he ran a hand through his loose silky hair.

When he turned a corner he heard whispering coming from a room, it peaked his curiosity and seeing as he had nothing else to do he walked over to the room as silent as he could.

'... heard? My cousin from my mother's side, she lives in Paladina and apparantly the Lord there has finally found a love interest.'a maid said quietly. 'Really? Do you know who it is?'another maid asked. 'That is what's so strange, she said the name of the Lord's love interest was Kai.'the maid said. Gasps were heard all over and Garland's eyes widened. _Kai? In Paladina? No way!_, he thought. 'You mean Kai as in Duchess Kai Hiwatari?'a maid asked. 'No, that is impossible after all the duchess is visiting Akasha's temple. No I think it is someone with the same name as the duchess because this Kai's last name is Tserno.'the maid said.

Garland stopped listening and ran towards King's sleeping chambers. He burst in scaring King as he cooed at his daughter. The little girl gave a cute gurgle but luckily did not cry. 'King, I know where Kai is!'Garland whispered panting from the run as he closed the doors behind him and walked over to his friend.

King gave him a shocked look. 'Where? Where is he? How did you find out?'King asked. 'I head a few of the maids talking about someone named Kai living in Paladina that is the Lord's new love interest.'Garland said. King sighed. 'Garland there are still other people in the world who are named Kai, surely you can't believe this is our Kai.'King said. 'But I do believe it is our Kai. How many people do you know that are named Kai Tserno.'Garland asked smirking.

'He used his mother's last name?'King said before looking thoughtful. 'I must admit that is a clever move. The Tserno family has long since died out and no one knows the last name of Kai's mother because she kept it hidden even from Voltaire.'King said 'I know that is why I am going after him. I am going to Paladina and talk to Kai.'Garland said.

'I don't know, people might get suspicious if both of you disappear.'King said unsure. 'My parents think I am staying here and besides they are gone for a three month long trip anyway so they would not notice and you can come up with the excuse that I joined Kai at Akasha's temple because he send me a letter asking for my help.'Garland said. 'Garland you know I'm a terrible liar.'King said. 'You can do it, I need to know why Kai ran away.'Garland said.

King sighed. 'Alright let's get you packed then.'King said. It took then only a half an hour before Garland was all set and ready. They went to the stables and one of the stableboys was waiting with Apollon, Garland's white stallion. The mena mounted his horse and gave King one last look. 'Garland, I want you to tell Kai that he's a godmother and tell him I miss him.'King said. Garland smiled, albeit a bit sadly, at his friend. 'I will, take care of yourself and Naomi, King. I promise I will get back as soon as possible.'Garland said.

King nodded. 'Good luck.'

'Come on, boy.'Garland said as he urged Apollon into a gallop.

'Be safe.'

* * *

And that's that! Chapter five finally done. X3 (looks pleased with herself) I had so much trouble with this chapter it's unbelievable but it's finally done. It's over! Yes! Now I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and yes Garland and King finally found out where Kai is. That should give off some fireworkds for next chapter.

Anyway now you just have to push the review button and leave me a ...

Review!

P.S. sorry for spelling, grammar or dumb mistakes.


	6. Surprises

**Title:** White Romance  
**Summary:** Married off to a man he doesn't love and sick of everything in his life being decided for him, Kai runs away only to begin a journey that will change his life forever.  
**Pairings:**Miguel/Kai  
**Side Pair****ings:** Tala/Claude, Hiro/King, Bryan/Garland, Johnny/Mystel, Spencer/Brooklyn, Rick/Michael, Enrique/Oliver,  
**Warnings:**Yaoi, fluff, OOC, AU, ...  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own!

**Reviews: **Big Big Big and grateful thanks to dragonfire7654321, Vixen doll, the Light Shadow, Elemental Gypsy, Rapunzelle, MintCa, Pickle Reviver, Tenshi of Freedom, DarkBombayAngel, Kaz-za-15, olivia and Faeriichan (glomps all) I love you guys, all your reviews made my day and hopefully you'll keep enjoying this story until the end.

Yes yes, I know I'm very very late and this chapter was way overdue and I am so sorry!!!!! School is just a lot harder then I thought it was gonna be and I still have this year and next year to go, damn I can't wait to get into college, with the courses I want to follow I'll atleast have much more free time. Damnit I so can't wait to get high school over and done with. People are so childish and narrow minded, I mean just last week a gay friend of mine got beat up after school and for what because he's gay? People like that just piss me off so I've been in a bad mood for a big while now. I mean what the hell is wrong with gay people? Nothing! Abso-tivy-fucking-lutely nothing! They're still people and it shouldn't matter they love people of the same sex, they're still people!

(takes deep breaths) Okay enough ranting. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and hopefully I'll get the next one up much sooner.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Surprises**_

Garland was urging Apollon on. He had been traveling for two days before he finally reached the border of Drayne. 'Ho, boy.'the marchioness said as he made his white stallion go over into a slow walk.

He took out a map out of his saddle bag and looked at it. Looking arund he noticed he was closeby. In front of him was the forst that would lead to Paladina. Wich was good, it meant he would reach Paladina before nightfall. _Alright Kai, I'm coming and you better have an explanation_, the mena thought as he urged Apollon back into a gallop and disappeared into the forest.

The marchioness almost fell of his sadle a few times because of low tree branches. And once he had to cross a shallow river. 'Holy goddess. How can anyone move around this forest.'Garland muttered as he ducked yet again to avoid a low tree branch.

Suddenly out of the bushes a small fox appeared scaring Apollon. The large white stallion halted and reared up, letting out scared whinnies. 'Apollon, easy, wow boy. Easy!'Garland tried to calm down the large horse. But it seemed Apollon was to caught up in his fear to notice his master's soothing.

The fox had long since disappeared but Apollon did not calm down, the large stallion started running, completely ignoring Garland who used all his strenght to stay on his horse.

'Apollon, calm dow!'Garland almost shouted, but it seemed to fuel Apollon's fear even more. They were heading towards a large fallen tree trunk in the middle of the forest trail. Garland looked ahead of him and his eyes widened in fear. Eversince he had fallen off his father's old mare many years back during a jumping exercise. The mena feared jumping over any kind of obstacle with a horse.

'Apollon, no!'Garland shouted panicking.

A large falcon suddenly came flying from above and landed up on the tree trunk screeching at Apollon. The white stallion reared a few times in fear.

'Wow easy boy, easy.'An unfamiliar voice said.

Garland who had shut his eyes in fear and was clinging desperately to Apollon's manes, heard somone step in front of Apollon and then he felt the reins in his hands being pulled from his grasp.

'What?' Garland opened his eyes and looked up only to see a handsome stranger holding Apollon's reins and calming the stallion down with soothing words.

The stranger was wearing a silver armor breastplate, grey loose pants, silver gauntlets and a silver shield on his back. He also had a sword hanging from a belt around his waist. He had silver hair and deep grey eyes. He was probably a knight.

Suddenly the handsome knight looked up at him and grinned. 'Greetings, milady. What business brings you to Paladina?'he asked.

Garland shook his head and straightened himself. 'My name is Marchioness Garland Siebald. I am here to seek a friend.'he said.

'Hm, a friend huh.'the knight mumbled before he grinned, a misschivious look in his eyes that made Garland uncomfortable.

'And may I inquire who this friend is?' he asked. 'If it is a friend at all.' He added, his grin growing even wider.

Garland glared at him, a healthy blush of anger on his cheeks. 'How dare you insinuate such a thing. You foul loathsome evil little cockroach! I have never been this insulted in my life, now move aside you jerk before I will let my horse trample you and that overgrown chicken of yours!'the marchioness shouted.

The knight raised an eyebrow at Garland's outburst, but the grin never faded, his falcon screeched indignantly. As if he was insulted by the marchioness calling him an 'overgrown chicken'. Wich was absurd, birds could not understand humans.

'What a temper, milady. You should do something about that.'the knight said infuriatingly cheery.

'Argh, get out of my way!'Garland said angrily. He didn't know why this knight got under his skin, but he did and the marchioness did not like it at all. 'I do not have time for the likes of you.'

The knight chuckled and sat down on the tree trunk, petting his falcon. 'No, I think I will stay right here. As you obviously do not have any business worthy of entering Paladina. So I suggest you leave marchioness.'he said smugly.

Garland saw red and he let out a frustrated growl as he turned Apollon around. He needed to get past that smug bastard.

But how?

Garland smirked as he got an idea. He dismounted Apollon and pretended to search for something in his saddle bag before he looked back to see if that knight was still watching him. He wasn't, so the marchioness took this chance to disappear behind some trees and he walked around the fallen tree trunk, he peeked from behind a tree and saw the knight's back was turned to him. Good, he grinned and whistled sharply.

Apollon whinnied and cantered over to where the sound came from. The knight's eyes widened as Apollon came closer, the knight had to lie on the ground in front of the tree so he wouldn't get hit by Apollon's hooves as the horse jumped over the tree trunk. The knight's falcon screeched and flew away to another tree branch, screeching angrily at Apollon. Garland grinned as he came from behind the tree he was hiding and jumped up on Apollon just as the stallion cantered by him. He looked back and saw the knight looking at him in amazement before he disappeared into the forest.

_Ha, that will show that jerk not to mess with me_, the marchioness thought. But he celebrated far too soon as suddenly he heard two voices shouting behind him. He glared as he saw it was the knight from earlier sitting on a horse along with another knight this one had bloodred hair and iceblue eyes.

'Hey stop right there!' the redhead shouted.

'Ha, if you want me, come and get me!'Garland shouted back not looking behind him, he knew he shouldn't provoke these two knights, he would get into trouble but his body was now high with adrenaline he hadn't felt in a while, he didn't care.

'With pleasure!'the silver haired knight shouted back grinning wildly.

Garland looked behind him and saw that only the redhead was following him. _I must have lost the other one already, good riddance_, he thought. He grinned to himself, quite proudly when all of sudden the other knight came out of nowhere and cut him off.

'What the- .... you!'Garland shouted as the knight smirked at him as he gallopped right beside the marchioness. With one hand he grabbed Apollon's reins and pulled the horse to a stop. With his other he grabbed Garland's small hands in his, keeping him from jumping of the horse and running away.

The redhead soon joined them and he grinned at his fellow knight. 'Good job Bryan.'he said.

'Thanks, Tala.'the one called Bryan said before he turned to look at an angry Garland, who was glaring at the ground. 'Now, since you trespassed and ignored our orders, you've earned yourself a one way ticket to our Lord, marchioness.'Bryan said rather cheerily as he tied Garland's hands.

Garland growled. 'Keep your hands of me, you stupid brute!'he shouted, strugggling against Bryan's hold on his hands.

'He's rather feisty, ins't he?' the one called Tala said sniggering.

'Yes he is. Now let's get going.'Bryan said happily as he tied Apollon to his own horse. The redhead pulled his horse so he walked behind Apollon and Bryan walked in front making sure to keep Garland from escaping. Not that he could with his hands tied and Apollon's reins tied to that jackass' own horse.

'I'll make you regret this one day.'Garland growled.

'I doubt it, lovely. I never regret anything.'the silver haired knight said cheekily. The redhead behind Garland just laughed and shook his head.

_Oh believe me, you will regret the day you crossed me_, Garland thought as he ignored the knights leading him towards their Lord.

---

Kai smiled as he watched some of the town's children walk around meadow playing tag. A small girl suddenly fell and Kai shook his head walking over to the sniffling young girl.

She had curly brown hair and big green eyes, she was wearing a cute little purple dress and shoes. 'Amalthea, you should be more careful.'Kai said as he helped the small girl up.

'George pushed me.'she said sniffling as he wiped away a few tears.

Kai just smiled at her and pulled out a small handkerchief from his red dress and wiped away the girl's tears. 'I'm sure he didn't mean it. Now come one, stop crying. That's a good girl.'he said soothingly.

'Amalthea?' a small voice said unsure. A young boy with black hair and brown eyes was pushing his index finger childishly against each other and looked at the young girl. 'I'm really sorry I pushed you, I didn't mean it!'the boy said.

'That's okay, George, Amalthea knows you didn't mean it, right sweetheart?'Kai said looking at Amalthea who smiled and nodded.

George grinned and held out his hand. 'Come on, Matty. Let's play.'he said. Amalthea smiled shyly and took George's hand as they ran towards all the other children.

Kai looked at them with a soft look in his eyes and a soft smile on his face as he watched the children play. His smile only widened when he felt familiar strong arms wrap around his lithe waist.

'You're so good with children.' Miguel's voice said.

Kai just chuckled. 'I'm not that good.'he said.

Miguel just shook his head, the small mena was too modest for his own good. He was great children, anyone could see that. 'You give yourself to little credit, love. You're wonderful with children.'Miguel said kissing Kai's bare shoulder gently.

Kai just shook his head but said nothing as he kept an eye on the children. He had promised to watch the children today while they played in the meadow, but he would soon be relieved of this duty by Julia.

'Do you ever think about having children of you own?'the blonde Lord asked.

Miguel's sudden question caught Kai off guard and he blinked a few times before answering. 'Yes, sometimes I do. Actually I have always wanted children of my own one day but I would like to have them with the right person. My mother used to say that children are the ones that bring joy to our world and should be treasured more then diamonds and money. And I believe her.'Kai explained smiling as he remembered his mother's words.

Miguel nodded and kissed Kai's shoulder again. It was not often Kai spoke of his deceased parents. 'You're mother was a wise woman.'he said softly.

Kai nodded his head in agreement. 'Yes, she was.'he said.

After that a comfortable silence came over them and they stayed watching the children until Julia showed up, they made small talk before Miguel decided they should head back towards the mansion.

Just as they reached the house they could see Claude coming their way before looking up at them. 'Oh thank God, you are already here.'the headmaid said.

'What's wrong?' Miguel asked as he stepped into the mansion, holding Kai's hand in his.

'Tala and Bryan brought a trespasser who tried to get into the town. I was just about to get you when you showed up.'Claude said as he led both Miguel and Kai towards sitting room.

'Unhand me right this instant!'a voice shouted right before Claude opened the doors leading to the sitting room. Somehow that voice sounded awfully familiar to Kai.

Just then Claude opened the door and revealed quite the scene. Tala was trying to keep himself from laughing as Bryan tried to keep the trespasser from escaping. Wich was quite difficult as the mena trashed around and even tried to step unto Bryan's feet quite a few times.

'What is going in here?' Miguel asked with an authority in his voice, he did not use very often.

Just then Kai gasped. 'Garland!'

Everyone turned to look at Kai. And Garlands eyes lit up as he saw his best friend safe and sound. He tried to get away from Bryan but the knight wouldn't let him go. So the mena did the only thing he knew. He tilted his head backwards and hit Bryan's nose rather harshly, making the knight let him go and giving Garland the oppertunity to pull Kai into a bone crushing hug.

'Oh my god. You are really here. It's really you. I knew I would find you in the end. Thank god. Oh thank you, thank you, thank you.'Garland rambled on.

Kai couldn't believe it, Garland was really here. After his shock wore off he hugged his friend back fiercely. 'I never thought I would see you again.'Kai said.

Garland let him go and smiled cheekily a thim. 'You can't get rid of me that easily.'Garland said but then he turned serious and looked at Kai sternly. 'But what were you thinking? You just up and ran off. Me and King were worried sick about you.'the marchioness said before he calmed down. 'Oh that reminds me, congratulations, you are a godmother.'

'M-me?'Kai asked in suprise.

'Yes you, silly. King gave birth two days ago, it's a beautiful baby girl named Naomi. You should have seen her, she is the cutest thing I have ever seen in my life.'Galrand said excited.

'Eumh ... excuse me for interrupting but what is going on. Kai do you know him?'Miguel asked. He and the others had watched the exchange between the two and were suprised, to say the least.

'I'm sorry, Miguel. This is my friend, marchioness Garland Siebald of Archandir. Garland this is Miguel Lavalier, Lord of Paladina and my ... **suitor**. And those two are Tala and Bryan his personal knights. 'Kai said. 'And this is Claude, the headmaid.'

Garland's eyes widened and he looked at Kai like he was insane. 'Suitor?! H-him?'the marchioness hissed not believing his ears.

Kai gave him a look that clearly said, 'I'll explain later'.

Garland took a deep breath and looked at everyone present. He smiled albeit a bit shakily. 'Pleasure meeting you all.'

'Same to you, now how is it that you know Kai.'Miguel asked curiously.

Surprisingly it was Kai who answered instead of Garland who had already opened his mouth to say something. 'Oh we met at a ball quite some years back. We've known each other for years, he is one of my best friends.'Kai said.

'Oh' came Miguel's reply. 'Well, I guess he will be staying then?'

'I-...'

'Yes, he will.'Kai said cutting Garland off and giving Miguel a smile.

Garland glared at Kai, but the other mena just ignored him making Garland cross his arms and pout childishly.

'Oh, I am sorry, am I interrupting something?'came a voice behind them.

Garland turned around to see who had spoken and his mouth dropped open in shock and his eyes widened.

'Of course not Brooklyn, it seems one of Kai's friends has dropped by to say hallo.'Claude said smiling.

Brooklyn smiled at the headmaid and looked at the person standing besides Kai, his own eyes showed shock before they softened and he smiled softly. 'Hello Garland.'

'B-B-B-Brooklyn?'came Garland's shocked and squeaky voice.

Brooklyn nodded towards his old time friend. 'Yes, it is me.'

Garland smiled weakly. 'You, here. That's... – that's ... ' Unfortunately they would never known what the shocked marchioness would have said as he suddenly just slumped down in a dead faint.

* * *

There you have it folks, chapter 6 after much kicking and screaming I have finally finished it. (bows down and kisses ground) Halleluja! And now all you have to do is push that pretty little review button and you can go on your merry little way (smiles).

Review!

P.S. Excuse my dumb, spelling or grammar mistakes


	7. Love

**Title:** White Romance  
**Summary:** Married off to a man he doesn't love and sick of everything in his life being decided for him, Kai runs away only to begin a journey that will change his life forever.  
**Pairings: **Miguel/Kai  
**Side Pair****ings:** Tala/Claude, Hiro/King, Bryan/Garland, Johnny/Mystel, Spencer/Brooklyn, Rick/Michael, Enrique/Oliver,  
**Warnings:**Yaoi, fluff, OOC, AU, ...  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own!

**Reviews:** Big thanks to dragonfire7654321, Pickle Reviver, Rapunzelle, the Light Shadow, Elemental Gypsy, DarkBombayAngel, MintCa, OnlyNotReally, Olivia, Faeriichan, Tenshi of Freedom and Destiny Kitty for reviewing. You guys keep me going!!!! X3

And here we are the seventh chapter. Halfway there and damn I can't believe how many people actually like this story. I would like to thank anyone who has ever read or reviewed this story, especially the reviewers! Your reviews are much appreciated and always fun to read and I hope you will continue reviewing and reading this story. Now enough of my babbling and on with the show!

Enjoy! X3

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Love**_

'Oh my god, Garland!'came Kai's shocked reaction as he knelt down besides his friend, Brooklyn quickly joined him as Claude kept everyone else away from the marchioness.

Brooklyn took out a little vial en held it under Garland's nose. The marchioness scrunched his nose a bit in disgust before his eyes opened again and he groaned.

'Garland, are you alright?'Kai asked as he helped his friend sit upright.

Garland held a hand to his head and shook it gently. 'I thought I saw Brooklyn,' he whispered. A chuckle from his right made the marchioness look up again into the wise emerald eyes of his supposed 'dead' friend.

'Well, you did see me.'Brooklyn chuckled as he put away the small vial again en looked at Garland.

Garland opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out and he stood there gaping at Brooklyn that is until he finally regained his senses and tackled the orange haired mena. 'Oh my god, you're alive, you're safe.'Garland shouted happily and looked his friend over a bit. 'And you put on some weight.'he added, raising an eyebrow.

Brooklyn glared at his friend, before he pushed him off and stood up dusting himself off. He then looked at Garland who grinned at him sheepishly. Brooklyn puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms. 'It's been four years since you've seen me and the first thing out of your mouth is that I gained some weight? 'Brooklyn said not believing his ears.

Garland scratched the back of his head and laughed sheepishly.

'Urgh, you are unbelievable!'Brooklyn said.

Kai had to chuckle a little. 'Well, that is Garland for you.'he said looking at them with amused eyes.

Suddenly someone cleared their throat which made the three friends realise they were not alone in the room and when they turned around they were met with the amused faces of Miguel, Claude, Bryan and Tala.

Claude clapped his hands together, an amused smile on his face. 'Well it seems you three have a quite a few things to talk about. Why don't you sit down and I'll arrange for some tea and biscuits, I'm sure Oliver won't mind making some.'the headmaid said.

'Oh no, you really don't have to!'Garland said, feeling a bit embarrassed about the way he had acted earlier.

'Oh, I don't mind. It'll give me something to do, now gentlemen if you'll excuse me.'Claude excused himself and walked out of the sitting room, closing the doors behind them.

'Tala, Bryan, you two are free to go. 'Miguel said to his two friends and they nodded.

When Bryan walked past Garland however, he smirked and winked at the marchioness, who flushed red in anger and gritted his teeth rather loudly watching the knight leave the room.

Brooklyn and Kai gave each other confused looks, Miguel however shook his head smiling a little.

Boy was the marchioness in for the stay of his life!

'So, now that is settled, shall we?'Miguel asked charmingly, pointing towards a few very comfy and cushioned sofas and a little brown coffee table.

Once they were seated, Claude came with a tray full of freshly baked chocolate chipped biscuits, that were still letting off a bit of smoke, a tea pot and of course tea cups.

'There you go, enjoy. Oh and Miguel paperwork.'the headmaid said giving the blonde a stern look.

Miguel grinned sheepishly. 'Alright, I'll get to it now.'he said and stood up.

Claude nodded content with Miguel's answer and left again.

Miguel bend down and kissed Kai softly right in front of Brooklyn and Garland! 'I will see you later.'he said softly and Kai could only nod and watch him leave.

Just before he closed the door Miguel smiled at him once more and then he was gone.

Kai sighed happily with a soft smile on his face.

Garland stood there gaping at his friend, who looked so happy and was practically glowing with happiness.

Brooklyn on the other hand looked both happy for Kai as well as sad. He knew somehow, someday that happy look would disappear. And that scared Brooklyn.

Kai looked back at his friend to see them both looking at him, Garland was gaping at him, open mouth and all and Brooklyn smiled at him knowingly. Kai blushed a cherry red. 'What?' he asked softly.

'You …'Garland began looking at the closed door. 'You really like him, don't you?' It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement but Kai nodded anyway.

'Yes, I like him … actually…'Kai said smiling as he gently touched the rim of his tea cup, caressing it gently. 'You might even say I'm in love with him.'he admitted for the first time out loud.

Brooklyn dropped his tea cup in shock and Garland stood up giving Kai an unbelieving look.

'You what!!!'he shouted shocked beyond hell.

Kai winced at the volume of Garland's voice and put a hand over his mouth quickly, hoping nobody would start barging in.

Garland was glaring at Kai while trying to talk beneath Kai's hand.

Kai looked confused and lifted his hand from Garland's mouth. 'I'm sorry, what?'he asked.

'I said, are you out of your mind?'Garland whispered harshly.

Kai crossed his arms annoyed. Why was Garland acting like this? He was the one that had always said he should find someone he loves and now that he did, he was freaking out?

Meanwhile, Brooklyn locked the doors so nobody could disturb them during their conversation, this was serious and very private after all.

'Kai, you are engaged to Tyson and if he finds out you are with Miguel, you'll be stoned!'Garland whispered.

Brooklyn nodded in agreement. 'Not to mention what Voltaire will do to you if he gets his hands on you first. Kai, he will skin you alive!'the orange haired mena said, his eyes full of worry.

Kai bit his lip and looked away from his two friends before he sighed softly. 'I know what can happen if Voltaire finds me.'he said and looked at his friends, his eyes showing the fear he felt for Voltaire but also the love he felt for Miguel. 'But I love Miguel. He is the one thing I have always wanted in my life. An honourable and generous man who loves me for me. Not my title, not my power, not my money but just … me.' Kai sighed once more and the happy look from earlier turned into a sad one.

Garland shook his head and put his hands on his hips. 'Kai, you are playing a very dangerous game. But if you are happy … so am I.' the marchioness said and smiled gently to his friend who smiled back gratefully.

Both menas then looked to Brooklyn who had a finger on his chin and looked thoughtfully before he blew out a frustrated breath. 'Well I guess, there is nothing more to be said.'he said and looked at his friends. 'Kai you know what I said when we first met again and I still stand by that but … even I can see how much Miguel adores you, and how he looks at you every time he sees you.'Brooklyn said.

'So ….'Garland began. 'You approve?'

Brooklyn smiled. 'Yes.'

Garland whooped and Kai hugged his friend in gratitude. 'Thank you.'

Brooklyn just nodded. 'But Kai you have to promise me that you will tell Miguel the truth, I do not care how. But you need to do it.'the orange haired herbalist said sternly.

Kai nodded. 'Do not worry, I will. I promise.'

Great, now how about those biscuits?'Garland said grinning as he clapped his hands together.

---

'I am telling you, he wants me!'Bryan said convinced he was right as he took a gulp from his ale.

Next to him, his redheaded friend shook his head chuckling. 'Forget it, Bry, he's a marchioness and he is way out of your league. Not to mention he dislikes you.'Tala said grinning wolfishly.

Bryan huffed and took another large gulp from his ale again. 'That's just a cover-up for his feelings for me. He likes me, I just know it, he had this look in his eyes that told me so.'the silver haired knight said.

Tala clapped him on the back a few times in a friendly way and shook his head. 'Keep on dreaming, my friend. Menas like him don't look twice at knights like us.'the redhead said.

'Who wouldn't look twice at you?'asked a voice behind the two.

'Spencer!'Bryan's happy voice shouted.

The blonde raised an eyebrow at the obviously, tipsy knight and looked towards the redhead. 'So who is it?'he asked.

Tala shook his head and opened his mouth but Bryan answered for him.

'The most gorgeous and feisty marchioness I have ever seen in my life.'Bryan said with a goofy dreamy smile on his face.

'Oh boy.'Tala groaned as he put a hand over his face.

Spencer quirked an eyebrow at his friend. 'A marchioness, huh? Does this gorgeous marchioness have a name?'the blonde.

This time Tala answered him. 'Yes, his name is Garland Siebald, he is from Archandir and quite the fighter if I say so myself.'the redhead took a sip from his own ale while Bryan ordered his seventh ale.

Julia gave him a disapproving look but gave him another ale anyway. The two knights were daily customers and they alone could probably keep her business going with the way they drank after duty. They didn't get drunk tipsy, yes but Julia had never seen them truly drunk. Well she might see one of them drunk if Bryan kept going at the pace he was.

'Truly.' Spencer said intrigued.

Tala nodded. 'Yeah, when he took him to the mansion he almost escaped twice and kicked Bryan in the face three times. He's a real wildcat.'the redhead snickered.

'And he's gorgeous as hell and he likes me!'Bryan said in a singsong tone.

Spencer rolled his eyes and shook his head. 'Alright, that's enough.' He grabbed his two friends by the shoulders and dragged them outside of Julia's tavern and held both their faces down in two water barrels that stood just outside of Julia's tavern. 'Alright, that should sober you both up.'the blonde said casually as he let go of their heads.

Both knights came up coughing and spluttering out water, their heads and hair completely wet. With his hair down, Tala looked like a drowned rat and Bryan didn't look much better. 'Spencer, what the hell?'Tala shouted, his voice a few notes higher than normal.

'Well someone had to make sure you two got sober again.'Spencer said as if it was the most normal thing in the world to dunk your friends heads into ice cold water.

'But why?' Bryan whined, seems like he was still a bit tipsy.

'Because Claude was looking for you Tala. And Bryan you just needed a good head dunk.'the blonde said smirking. Whoever said a doctor couldn't be mischievous?

'Fine, c'mon Bryan let's go.'Tala said grabbing his friend by the shoulder and dragging him towards the mansion.

'Wha? Why do I need to come too? Claude's your wife!'Bryan said.

'Yes, but think like this if you come, you will probably see marchioness Garland.'the redhead said slyly.

The words had barely left Tala's mouth and Bryan sprinted towards the mansion. 'Well what are we waiting for? Move wolf boy!'Bryan shouted towards the redhead.

'Oi! Don't call that!'Tala shouted indignantly.

Spencer chuckled at their antics and shook his head. 'Those two.' He said softly.

--

'Kai?'came Miguel's questioning voice.

Kai turned around and smiled at blonde as he closed Kai's bedroom door and walked over to the mena. Kai was sitting on the window sill and looking outside where Brooklyn was showing Garland around the property. He had wanted to be alone for a while.

'Hey.'Miguel said as he kissed Kai softly. 'What are you doing here? I saw Brooklyn and the marchioness going outside.'the blonde said softly, sitting behind Kai and wrapping his arms around the lithe mena.

Kai leaned back into his embrace with his head on Miguel's shoulder. 'I just needed to be alone for a minute.'he explained.

Miguel hummed in understanding. He started caressing Kai's arms, running his hands up and down gently while littering Kai's neck with butterfly kisses causing delightful chills to go down Kai's back and the mena bit his lip and closed his eyes in pleasure.

'Stop.'Kai whispered as Miguel's butterfly kisses turned to pleasurable nips and gently sucking.

'Why? Miguel asked huskily, his hot breath tracing over Kai's sensitive skin.

Kai moaned softly. 'Because we shouldn't do this … not yet.'he said.

Behind him Miguel nodded, though Kai didn't see it but he did feel the light kiss on his shoulder before Miguel made him look at him and kissed him gently.

'I love you.'the blonde said and Kai knew it to be true.

Kai smiled and put his forehead against Miguel's and said: 'I love you too.'

* * *

There you go the seventh chapter and I hope you all enjoyed reading and just pushed the button below and leave a …

Review!!!


	8. Joyful News

**Title:** White Romance  
**Summary:** Married off to a man he doesn't love and sick of everything in his life being decided for him, Kai runs away only to begin a journey that will change his life forever.  
**Pairings:**Miguel/Kai  
**Side Pair****ings:** Tala/Claude, Hiro/King, Bryan/Garland, Johnny/Mystel, Spencer/Brooklyn, Rick/Michael, Enrique/Oliver,...  
**Warnings:**Yaoi, fluff, OOC, AU, ...  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own!

**Reviews:** Many thanks to DarkBombayAngel, dragonfire7654321, Rapunzelle, MintCa, Faeriichan, Destiny Kitty, OnlyNotReally, tenshintan, the Light Shadow, dragonlilly1993, olivia, Pickle Reviver, Elemental Gypsy, Tenshi of Freedom, sweetylulu, The Cattan Wolf

First I would like to thank all of my faithful readers and revieiwers for bearing with me, I'm feeling a bit better this week so I will probably update a few times (hopefully anyway) So thank you from the bottom of my heart for still sticking with me eventhough my udpates have been slow.

Alright then, chapter 8 and those of you who are expecting Miguel/Kai, sorry to disappoint you, but there won't be any this chapter. Seeing as the past chapters have been centered around just them. Now I still hope you will enjoy this chapter so please ...

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Joyful News**_

'Argh, go away you stupid git!'Garland shouted as he ran through the streets of Paladina trying to get away from his newest and biggest fan, the knight Bryan.

'Ah, come on, marchioness. I know you like me!'Bryan said following the marchioness.

Garland growled and grabbed Julia, who just happened to be close by and used her as a shield against the incoming knight. 'No I don't, know keep away from me!'

'Hu, what?'said Julia confused as she felt herself being used as a shield.

'Julia, help me. I am begging you. Please get rid of _that_!'Garland begged as he pointed towards Bryan who was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

Julia sweatdropped. 'Eumh ... I don't think it will you do any good, marchioness.'the woman said as she quickly side stepped, giving Bryan the chance to tackle the unfortunate marchioness to the ground.

Garland yelped as he landed on the ground with Bryan on top of him. 'Ha, Got you!'he said proudly.

Garland glared at the knight, struggling underneath him. 'Just get off me, you baboon! I am a marchioness, I won't be treated this way!' Now in all fairness Garland didn't actually use his title often but Bryan was a pain in the ass so now he could and would.

'Tche, your title means nothing to me, here you are just like everybody else. Nice and average.'Bryan said.

'Fine then, I won't have to feel sorry for doing this then.'Garland said as he kicked Bryan in the family jewels. The knight promptly let him go, eyes wide in shock and pain.

Male onlookers winced some even grabbed their own family jewels.

'That's got to hurt.'

'Okay, I've got to admit that hurt.'Bryan's squeaked in an unnatural high voice.

Garland dusted his hands off and put his hands on his hips. 'You asked for it. Now if you will excuse, I'm late for tea.'

With that the marchioness walked back towards the Miguel's mansion, humming under his breath, leaving Bryan sitting on the ground to deal with his bruised ego and wounded family jewels.

--

'You didn't!?'Kai said, eyes wide in shock as Garland finished retelling what happened earlier between Bryan and him. Baby Gabriel was sitting on his lap playing with a necklace he had gotten from Kai

Brooklyn snorted in laughter and Claude was laughing out loud, holding his sides and wiping away tears of laughter.

'Goodness, me. That was truly funny!'Claude said.

'Funny? You could have seriously hurt him Garland.'Kai said disapprovingly. 'You should apologise to him!'

Baby Gabriel looked around, blinking cutely, not knowing why everyone was laughing. Not wanting to be left out, he started laughing too and clapped his hands, babbling babyishly.

Garland chuckled. 'Look even Gabriel finds it funny.'he said. He had met the baby only two days after he arrived here when Brooklyn came over to deliver some herbs to Oliver. Since then he was completely in love with the little guy. He couldn't believe it was almsot a week since he left Drayne. He had sent King a message, ins secret of course and had gotten a reply.

It seems nobody made any fuss over his leaving and nobody questioned it. Except for Voltaire who had become very suspicious lately. But the Duke had not found out where they were ... yet. King had also stressed that Tyson was becoming very short tempered and extremely aggressive, he feared that if Kai returned he would not only have to deal with Voltaire.

Garland had shown Kai the letter, but the enigma refused to return. Garland feared that Kai's love for Miguel would get him killed. Why, oh why did Kai have to fall in love with someone when he was already engaged? If he wasn't, it would not have been such a problem, they could have hidden Kai away from Voltaire until he died. But he was engaged, not to mention to a prince – it didn't matter it was a filthy pig of a prince, he was still a prince – and as such it would cause problems for Miguel, it could even maybe create a war.

Damnit!

'Well, I think it is not funny. He is just interested in you, Garland. Could you not give the poor man a chance. You have chased away all of your former suitors. Do not chase this one away too.' Kai said gently.

'I don't need a suitor, nor do I want one. They are nothing but trouble.'Garland grumbled as he crossed his arms and slouched in his chair.

'Well, I can't say I agree with that. I loved it when Spencer courted me. He was nice, and gentle and extremely romantic.'Brooklyn said fondly.

'Yes, I quite agree. Tala was such a troublemaker when we were courting. Always getting into trouble with everyone because of his pranks but he was also oh so charming. He took me on all kinds of trips. And he would surprise me with flowers all the time, he and Bryan are actually a bit alike.'Claude sighed. 'Now, the only thing he does is ruin my kitchen, but God help me, I do love him very much. He's a wonderful husband and I wouldn't trade him for the world.

'And what does Miguel do?'Garland asked curiously as he looked at Kai who was feeding Gabriel a cookie.

Kai blinked a few times before answering, 'Well .. we do all sorts of things. Mostly we go riding together and sometimes we go picknicking. He's charming and gentle and always knows just what too say.'Kai said, his eyes softening and a smile gracing his face. 'But what I love the most is when we take a walk in he garden and talk. Just talking, nothing else.'

As they listened to him all three of menas could hear the love and happiness in Kai's voice, Claude thought it was a good thing and smiled at Kai. Garland Brooklyn however were worried, as they had been since the beginning, Kai was falling deeper and deeper everyday. He needed to tell Miguel the truth soon, before it was too late.

'That's so romantic.'came Mathilda's dreamy voice as she came over towards the menas and joined them.

'Mathilda, how long have you been standing ther?'Claude asked surprised.

'Long enough to hear Kai's romantic explanation of how much of an amazing suitor Miguel is.' She sighed clasping her hands together in a girlish fashion. 'Oh I hope I'll meet sombody as romantic as Miguel someday.'

It was no secret Mathilda had had a small crush on Miguel as a little girl, but fortunately she grew out of it and now saw Miguel more as only a big brother than anything else.

Kai smiled gently at the girl. 'And you will, Mathilda. I am sure of it. Any man would be lucky to have you as a bride.'

Mathilda blushed and scratched her cheek with one finger shyly. 'I hope so.' She said. She shook her head and smiled at them all. 'I am actually here to take Gabriel off of your hands. And yes Brooklyn I will make sure he eats his vegetables.'Mathilda said as she saw Brooklyn open his mouth to say something. Because of all the times she had babysat Gabriel, she knew just exactly what the orange haired herbalist would say.

'Oh, okay then.'Kai said lifting Gabriel of his lap and kissed him on the nose. Gabriel scrunched it up cutely before blowing a raspberry and laughing. 'Bye bye Gabriel, be good to auntie Mathilda, okay.'Kai said.

Brooklyn took Gabriel over and hugged him and cooed at him before handing him over to Mathilda, who said goodbye and left with Gabriel in her arms.

'Well I better go refill the teapot.'Claude said and stood up but he was suddenly overcome yb a bout of dizziness and wobbled.

The others immediatly rose to their feet and Brooklyn was able to catch Claude before he fell to the ground.

'Claude are you alright?'

'Do I need to get Spencer?'

'Claude, How many fingers do I have?'

Claude shook his head before looking at his friends. 'I am fine, I just feel a bit dizzy, it'll pass.'he said reassuringly.

Brooklyn frowned and took a good look at his friend. He did look a bit different, he realised. He was a bit paler then usual, but he had this glow around him. He had gained some weight and he felt dizzy.

Brooklyn blinked a few times before it dawned on him. 'Claude have you gone to Spencer lately?'he asked curiously.

'No of course, not. I am not sick!'Claude said annoyed, he didn't like doctors even if it was someone he knew.

Brooklyn bit his lip. 'Is it okay if I ask him to come over now. Just to ease my mind.'he said as he saw Claude's incredulous expression.

'Alright fine. Although I don't know why you are so worried, I was just dizzy for a bit.'Claude grumbled. But Brooklyn long stopped listening and asked Mystel to go get Spencer.

Kai and Garland looked at Brooklyn waiting for him to explain but he just shook his head. Wanting to wait to see if his theory was correct.

Ten minutes later Spencer arrived and Brooklyn asked if he could examine Claude, much to the headmaid's dismay and protests of 'I am not sick!'

Spencer had just looked at him curiously but complied and had taken Claude to the small private infirmary in the mansion and conducted an examination.

After half an hour they came out and Claude gave Brooklyn an annoyed look, that clearly said 'I will get you back for that.',.

'So?' Claude asked annoyed.

Spencer chuckled. 'Well, there is nothing seriously wrong with you. Just make sure you take it easy from now on. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your baby, now would you?'

Kai and Garland gasped and Brooklyn smiled, so he was right!

'Yes, yes of course. I'll make sure that the ba- ... by.'Claude stopped talking and looked shocked at Spencer. 'B-b-b-baby?'

Spencer nodded. 'Congratulations, Claude, you're pregnant!'

With that Claude promptly fainted.

'Claude?'

'Claude, wake up.'

Groaning Claude opened his eyes to see he was surrounded by Spencer, Garland, Brooklyn and Kai and he, himself, was lying on an infirmary bed. Gently he raised himself into a sitting position, putting a hand to his head to shake away the dizziness.

A hand on his shoulder made him look up, into Spencer's concerned face.

He blinked a few times before asking, 'Am I really pregnant?'

A small smile came unto Spencer's handsome face and he nodded confirming Claude's question. 'Yes, Claude, you are. About two months, give or take a few days.'the blonde said.

Garland couldn't take it anymore and hugged Claude. 'Congratulations!'he exclaimed excitedly.

'T-thank you.'Claude replied softly, still not believing the news.

Brooklyn and Kai also congratulated him on his pregnancy. Both looking very happy for him. Especially Brooklyn, he knew Claude had said how he wanted children but couldn't seem to get pregnant easily. Now that he was, Brooklyn felt extremely happy for him.

'So how are you going to tell Tala the news?'Kai asked.

'I-I don't know. I should tell him now, could you get him for me. I need a minute alone, to think how I'm going to tell him.'Claude said softly still looking quite shocked out of his mind that this was real.

Kai nodded and ushered everyone out of the room, glancing one more time at Claude before closing the door to the infirmary.

Pregnant.

He was pregnant.

Claude couldn't believe it, finally he was pregnant! Tala and him had been trying for a while now … but to actually know he was pregnant now made Claude suddenly feel so happy and giddy that a large smile came unto his face and he laughed loudly.

He was pregnant!

Suddenly the door opened and in came a worried looking Tala, who stopped in his tracks as he saw his husband laughing happily. 'Claude? Are you alright. Spencer and the others told me you were in the infirmary. Is something wrong?' he asked worriedly.

The redhead's eyes widened when he was glomped by his lover and when he saw the brilliant smile on Claude's face, he knew it couldn't be bad news.

Claude smiled at him mischievously. 'No, nothing's wrong. But we should probably start getting a nursery ready.'he said.

Tala blinked confused until the meaning of the words dawned on him. He gaped at Claude. 'You mean- ... you are-...?'the redhead stumbled over his words but Claude knew what he wanted to say and nodded.

'Yes, I'm pregnant.'

Tala whooped loudly, picking Claude up and twirling him around, laughing. Claude laughed also, holding unto Tala's broad shoulders to steady himself as he was lowered back to the ground.

'I can't believe it, you're pregnant!' Tala said. He sat in his knees and kissed Claude's stomach. 'Hello little baby. I'm your daddy and I'll take very good care of you and your mommy.'

Claude couldn't help but laugh harder as Tala talked to his stomach cooing at it happily, like the silly troublemaker that he was.

'Tala, stop it.'Claude said laughing when Tala hit a ticklish spot when he put his hands on his sides.

The redhead stood back up and kissed him passionately, taking his face in his calloused hands. He broke the kiss and put their foreheads together, looking into Claude's swirling purple orbs, his own iceblue eyes filled with pride and love. 'I love you.'he said softly.

'I love you too.'Claude said before smiling at his husband. 'So ... have any names in mind?'

* * *

Yes I am stopping it here, I thought had neglected Tala and Claude a bit as a couple and wanted to dedicate a chapter to them. I hope you enjoyed it. And I'll try to update faster but I can't promise anything though.

Review!

P.S. sorry for any dumb, spelling or grammar mistakes.


	9. Silver Field Of Love

**Title:** White Romance  
**Summary:** Married off to a man he doesn't love and sick of everything in his life being decided for him, Kai runs away only to begin a journey that will change his life forever.  
**Pairings: **Miguel/Kai  
**Side Pairings:** Tala/Claude, Hiro/King, Bryan/Garland, Johnny/Mystel, Spencer/Brooklyn, Rick/Michael, Enrique/Oliver  
**Warnings:**Yaoi, fluff, OOC, AU, ...  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own!

**Reviews:** Big wonderful thanks to my ever patient reviewers whom I love very much: MintCa, sweetylulu, Rapunzelle, dragonlilly1993, dragonfire7654321, the Light Shadow, ForeverFalling86, OnlyNotReally, Faeriichan, DarkBombayAngel, Elemental Gypsy, MikaMiko, Tenshi of Freedom and sola-bola thank you all so much!

And here is chapter nine of White Romance. And sorry to disappoint everyone but there isn't much Miguel/Kai in this one, but plenty of Bryan/Garland. I feel as though I have been neglecting my babies, so here's a little extra attention for them.

On another note. I finally G R A D U A T E D!!!!!!!!!!Yes people you are looking at graduated woman who's going to college after taking a specialisation year, next year!!! WH0000000000TTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!! Go me!!!

My friends and I went to clubs and house parties for four or five days straight to celebrate after the graduation ceremony. When I wrote this sthis chapter I was so sleep deprived that I'm still wondering how I was able to stand much less write this.

I am so goddamn happy, no more immature brats, no more idiots who bug me because I like to write. No more childish people who have a pole so far stuck up their ass that I still can't believe they can walk. No more narcisstic people with an ego bigger than the Notre Dame.

Just peace and quiet for the next two months, yeah you heard me two months of summer vacation, oh how I love my life right now. Everything is going way better, my novel is on his way of getting published and my second novel already has three chapters, if I'm lucky it'll be finished by december.

Life is good (at the moment anyway)

Also OMG We've reached over a 100 reviews! I'm so happy, I can't believe that so many people like this story so much. Thank you all very much! X3 -hugs and blows kisses to everyone-

Also I would like to thank my beta Surrealtraversity for beta-ing this chapter, thank you chika!!!!

Now enough of my ranting and on with the show!

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 9: The Silver Field Of Love**_

The news of Claude's pregnancy spread like a wildfire, and soon everybody came up to the head maid to congratulate him.

Tala, as the father-to-be, pranced around town, proudly telling anyone who wanted to hear about him becoming a father for the very first time. All while showing off Claude, of course.

Since hearing of Claude's pregnancy, the redhead had started to become more mature and serious. He was still himself, a fun loving prankster and all-known troublemaker, but he was growing up and acting more mature than anyone had ever seen. This caused Bryan to jokingly complain he was losing his best friend to a baby.

In honour of Claude's pregnancy, Miguel also threw a small party with only close friends at the manor. The party lasted well into the night and ended when Claude's forcefully kicked everyone out because he was tired and because garland and Bryan made a mess out of the hallway after their little verbal fight.

Kai was on his balcony admiring the stars when a pair of strong, familiar arms wrapped around his waist and he smiled, leaning into the embrace.

"How are you feeling?" Miguel asked as he kissed the side of Kai's neck gently.

Kai put a hand on the blonde's head, tilting his own head a bit and smiled. "I feel fine, just tired."

"Hm," the blonde hummed. "I saw the way you looked at Claude tonight; I know something is bothering you."

Kai had to chuckle a little. Of _course_, Miguel would notice that. Nothing gets past the blonde Lord. He turned around and buried his face in Miguel's hard but warm chest.

Miguel watched the angel in his arms sigh a bit before looking up a bit. "It's nothing really. It just seems ..." the dual-haired enigma shook his head and sighed once more. "Never mind."

"Tell me," Miguel said softly, lifting Kai's chin up a bit so he was looking straight into ruby red eyes.

A splash of red made its way to Kai's otherwise pale cheeks and the ruby-eyed mena turned his head away again. "Really, it's nothing."

Miguel hmm'ed and let it go; he knew better then to push Kai. Miguel gently kissed his cheek and held him tight.

"Come, let's get to bed. It's late," Miguel whispered as he took Kai hand and led him to his room.

As the occupants of the mansion fell into a deep slumber, one person was still wide-awake and on a mission.

Bryan looked at the window with a baclony on the second floor, where he knew Garland was staying thanks to Tala and his big mouth.

He grinned to himself as he grabbed some vines that grew on the walls of the manor. The full moon shone brightly, illuminating Bryan's way as he climbed up to the balcony and jumped over the stone railing.

He stood there quietly for a few minutes until he was sure he hadn't woken the marchioness before he entered said marchioness' room and looked around.

It wasn't very different from Kai's room; only the colours used in the room were different, this one being decorated in silver and green. On the large king-sized bed lay Garland. He was wearing a white sleeping gown, and the silken sheets covered everything up to his chest. Silver-blue tresses were lying in disarray on the pillow, one hand placed next to his head, and he had a peaceful expression on his face.

He looked like an angel.

Bryan shook those thoughts away as he walked over to the sleeping marchioness, trying to ignore his thoughts of how beautiful he truly was lying there so innocently.

Gently he shook the sleeping marchioness, trying to wake him from his deep slumber, but the mena just moaned and turned over, not waking from his sleep. After a few more tries with no success, Bryan huffed. Then a mischievous grin came onto his face and he went to the stand at the footboard of the bed, grabbing the silken sheets.

_WOOSH!!!!_

Garland's eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up, looking for the one who took his sheets. When he saw Bryan looked at him grinning, his eyes began to twitch and a vein popped at his balded fist. A glare was set and he opened his mouth to yell at the idiotic knight when said knight put a hand over his mouth, silencing him.

"Okay, I get you don't like me but you also don't know me, marchioness," Bryan whispered. "I came here to prove that to you. Now I want you to come with me, because I want to show you something."

Garland glared at him, trying to talk but only muffled sounds escaped the hand on his mouth.

"If I remove my hand will you promise not to scream? Claude will kill me if he's woken up this late, and so will Tala and Miguel. Will you be quiet?" He asked.

Garland thought about it and decided that he would rather just whisper his annoyance than facing the wrath of the head maid. Garland nodded his consent and was glad to be free of that hand on his mouth.

"Are you out of your mind, you idiot! It's in the middle of the night. I was _trying_ to get some sleep." Garland hissed lowly.

Bryan chuckled. "I know, you looked cute sleeping."

Garland blushed a deep red and threw a pillow at the knight, which missed its target and ended up on the floor.

"Pervert!"

"Sticks and stoned, marchioness, sticks and stones." The knight said, grinning as he looked at him. "Now are you coming or not?"

"Come where? I don't know if your puny brain heard me or not earlier, but it's in the middle of the night. Where in the Goddess' name would you want to go? And another thing! Who said I wanted to go anywhere with you?"Garland asked annoyed and tired.

Couldn't the knight leave him alone even just to sleep? He was tired and moody; all he wanted was to be left alone for a while and not be constantly harassed by the silver-haired knight, who seems to take enjoyment in tormenting him.

"Ah, that is a surprise; I promise it will be worth getting up for, though," Bryan said as he held out his hand, waiting for the marchioness to take.

The mena looked at it a bit distrustfully before his curiosity took over and he took the hand, sighing a bit. "Wait here; I'll grab something more comfortable," he said.

"Why not keep your sleeping gown on? Nobody will notice," Bryan said, smirking a bit.

Garland whacked him across the head, which earned him a pained moan from the knight. "Pervert," he whispered with a light blush on his face. "I am not going anywhere in my sleeping gown. Now wait here; this won't take long," the marchioness hissed.

He stepped behind a screen and quickly dressed himself in a dark green, long sleeved dress and matching pants. Putting on his black shoes to complete the outfit, he came from behind the screen. "Alright let us go."

Bryan led him to the balcony, pointed towards the vines, and said with a smug smirk, "After you milady."

Garland just gave him a mild glare and stepped over the railing, setting his feet so he wouldn't fall and climbed down, quickly followed by Bryan.

Garland was surprised to see his white stallion, Apollon, saddled and ready to be ridden. He neighed softly when he saw his master. Garland stroked the large creature's neck, making soft, cooing sounds. He didn't pay any attention to the dark brown gelding standing next to Apollon, nor the falcon that was sitting on the saddle.

"I took the liberty of saddling your horse; we need to ride for a bit and I didn't think you would appreciate sitting behind me," Bryan said as he hoisted himself into the saddle of his dark brown gelding, which made the falcon, Falborg, fly onto his left shoulder and stay there obediently.

Garland blinked a few times as he looked at the knight. He pet the falcon for a bit, not noticing the marchioness confused gaze. "That was very considerate of you," he said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Garland mounted Apollon and followed Bryan as he urged his horse into a canter. They rode down the small paths close to the forests and into a small stream, all while Garland looked at the knight cantering before him.

He didn't know what to think of Bryan. He was rude, perverted at times, joked around a lot, was a well-known troublemaker, and yet... Garland felt attracted to him. He noticed the way the knight's grey eyes always lit up when he saw him, or how he got this mischievous look in his eyes when he would pull a prank. He even noticed how his arms were strong and muscled and felt oh-so good when he wrapped them around him.

Garland blushed lightly at the way his thoughts were going. His parents would murder him if he involved himself with a knight. Then again, he had always been the rebellious one, and he had to admit the knight was very persistent when he wanted something. He went for it all the way. He would do anything to get it, and would stop at nothing to achieve his goal.

Suddenly Bryan stopped and said, "We're here."

Garland blinked a few times before he looked around him and noticed they had stopped at an open field with long grass that shined silver in the moonlight. When a hand came into his sight he looked at Bryan, surprised, but took the hand as the knight helped him off his horse. Garland blushed a little as those strong hands grabbed his waist and gently put him down on the ground. He looked up and gazed into the knight's swirling grey eyes before he grinned and took the marchioness' hand and led him into the field, stopping at a small open space.

"Alright, now why are we here?" Garland asked. "There is nothing."

"Just wait for a moment and you'll see."

Garland sighed and rolled his eyes. He noticed Bryan was looking straight ahead of him, looking at nothing. _If this has been a joke, I will castrate him_, Garland thought. Then all of a sudden, Bryan smiled. "Look!" he said excitedly.

Garland looked, alright. His eye widened in great surprise when he saw hundreds of silver coloured flowers grow in seconds, creating a field full of shining silver flowers that resembled lilies.

"Heaven help me," Garland breathed in shock as he looked at the beautiful flowers and his eyes softened and a smile came on his face.

"They're called Silveras, pure silver flowers that only grow every ten years and are highly valuable," Bryan explained as he picked three of them and handed them over to Garland, who blushed deeply and took them, albeit a little shyly, and smelled them.

They smelled sweet like honey, and the petals were softer than any silk he knew. "They are beautiful," Garland whispered before looking at the knight, smiling a bit. "Thank you for showing me."

Bryan smiled, a bit embarrassed, and scratched the back of his head. "My father picked these for my mother when they were courting." He said softly as his grey eyes softened quite a bit, surprising the marchioness at the love they held in their depths. "My father showed me this field when I was younger and told me to forever keep it a secret. Nobody knows this exists, and I hope to keep it that way."

"Then why did you bring me here if you wanted to keep it a secret?"Garland asked, a little confused.

Bryan smiled at him, not smirked but really smiled and it took Garland's breath away. "Because I know you won't tell anybody and because... Well, I think you know," he said a bit uncomfortably.

A soft smile spread on Garland's face, and he shook his head gently as he walked over to the knight. He grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers laying his head on the knight's shoulder. Bryan looked down at him in surprise. "I am convinced," Garland said softly.

Knowing the meaning behind those words, Bryan grinned happily and tightened his hold on Garland's smaller hand in his, before kissing it slightly.

"Thank you."

Garland nodded, taking in the beautiful sight of the field together with Bryan by his side.

Maybe Kai and the others were right.

Maybe... the knight wasn't so bad as he seemed, that and Garland couldn't deny he was very handsome and had an irresistible soft side

Maybe... just maybe, he could love him.... just maybe.

Maybe.

* * *

Whatcha think? Good or not. Leave a review and let me know! X3

Review!


	10. A Sinful Night

**Title:** White Romance  
**Summary:** Married off to a man he doesn't love and sick of everything in his life being decided for him, Kai runs away only to begin a journey that will change his life forever.  
**Pairings: **Miguel/Kai  
**Side Pairings:** Tala/Claude, Hiro/King, Bryan/Garland, Johnny/Mystel, Spencer/Brooklyn, Rick/Michael, Enrique/Oliver  
**Warnings:**Yaoi, fluff, OOC, AU, ...  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own!

**Reviews:** Big and grateful thanks to Tenshi of Freedom, Rapunzelle, dragonlilly1993, sola-bola, DarkBombayAngel, the Light Shadow, sasukechica, Kaz-za-15 and Elemental Gypsy for reviewing this chapter. I love you guys and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

Nw for the record it's been a long time since I wrote a LEMON so please go easy on me, alright. And yes this chapter contains LEMON so be warned.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 10: A Sinful Night**_

A month had passed since Garland's little adventure with Bryan and Claude's pregnancy celebration.

Outside it was raining heavily. Dark grey clouds covered the skies as thunder sounded in the far distance. Kai was sitting on the window sill in his bedroom with tears running down his face.

Garland had been sending letters to King and yesterday a letter had arrived from the princess bearing bad news.

:::Flashback:::

'Kai!'Garland shouted as he ran up the stairs towards the mena, who was talking to Miguel with a smile on his face. He could not believe it has been over two months since he first arrived here and found the love of his life. And also discovered one of his supposed 'dead friends' and with Garland's arrival a few weeks ago, his world had almost been complete.

But now Kai could see distress written on Garland's face as he reached them. "Garland what is it?"he asked concerned.

Garland looked at Miguel, who looked at him turned to Kai. "I need to talk to you, privately. It's urgent."Garland said.

"Please do not tell me, you are going to elope. Your parents will kill you."Kai deadpanned, expecting the worst.

Garland looked quite insulted and Miguel couldn't helop but chuckle in the background at the indignant lok on Garland's face.

"Excuse me? I am not eloping, Kai. I am not that much of a rebel, thank you very much."Garland replied indignantly.

Kai chuckled a bit. "I'm sorry, but you're normally not this serious. So I just thought you did something scandalous again."he said gently.

Garland shook his head. "No, me and Bryan haven't done anything scandalous. But it is serious. Please, Kai I need to talk to you, alone."Garland pleaded as he looked at Kai with meaningful eyes.

Frowning Kai got a bad feeling about what Garland wanted to tell him. He excused himself from Miguel, who just smiled at him and nodded. He and Garland went to Kai's room. There the duchess locked his door and turned to Garland.

"What is it, Garland?"he asked finally.

Garland took out a letter from his dress and handeed it to Kai. "Read it."he said.

Kai took the letter and folded it open. He started to read it.

_Dear Garland,_

_Things have been going worse. Voltaire has ordered his men to find Kai in the Free lands, apparantly he found out Kai has settle himself there somewhere. He does not yet know exactly where. But he is leading his men personally. If he finds Kai, I do not dare think what he would do to him. You must convince him to come back to the palace. King Bruce is getting supicious as Kai should have returned from the 'Akasha temple' by now, Voltaire's lie it seems is wearing thin. Tyson has become unbearable as of the moment, if he get his hands on Kai I fear for what he might do to him. I have heard him speak of taking his revenge on him, though I do not know why. _

_Please, Garland. Please make Kai see reason, for I fear if he does not return soon it will be his death. _

_Love  
King_

By the end of it, Kai was trembling, he collapsed to his knees and tears started to fall down his face. "He can't know. It's impossible."the young mena sadi almost desperately.

Garland went over to him, kneeling down and hugging him tightly, which Kai returned fiercely. "Kai, what will you do. It won't take Voltaire long to find you. You need to tell Miguel the truth."he said sadly.

"Miguel!"Kai said realising where he stood with the blonde. If Voltaire found out, he would probably kill him, he started to sob softly. "I can't tell him. He will be so angry, I have lied to him. I can't tell him Garland. I can't!"

"Sshhh, it's okay, Kai. It's okay, I'm here. Calm down."Garland soothed the duchess as he held him tightly trying to get him to calm down.

When he felt Kai had calmed down enough he made the other mena look him in the eye. "There is no turning back now, Kai. You have to tell Miguel. If he loves you as much as he says he does, he will understand. Yes, he might be angry but he will understand. You have to tell him, you have no choice."Garland said.

"But how will I tell him?"Kai asked sadly. "I love him, Garland. And the idea of telling him of the lies I have told him, I fear it will break his heart and he will hate me. I can't even bear the thought of him looking at me with hatred in his eyes."

Garland sighed, knowing how difficult this was for Kai. He loved Miguel so much, this is what he and Brooklyn had been afraid of. They had known from the beginning something like this was bound to happen. But now that it was happening, Garland could not help but wish there was a way to help Kai out of this mess. Though he could think of none.

"There is no other way. You need to tell him."Garland said, he stood up and walked over to the door unlocking it. he looked back once at Kai who looked at the letter in desperation. With sadness in his eyes, he watched the tears fall from Kai's beautiful face. "Kai, tell him or God help you when Voltaire finds you."

:::End Flashback:::

Since then, Kai had refused to leave his room. He had locked his door and windows, so no one would be able to enter either way. He had reread the letter a hundred times. He could not believe this was happening and that even King was begging Garland to take him home, he knew his white haired friend must be very afraid for his safety if he expected Kai to return and marry Tyson just so he would be safe. He also knew how exceptional trackers Voltaire's men were, they would find him in no time.

But he couldn't just tell Miguel he had lied to him from day one about who he was. He loved the blonde so much, he was afraid of what he might do or say when Kai told him. What was he going to do?

A sudden knocking on his door pulled him out his depressed musing. When the familiar voice of Miguel called to him, he stood up but stopped midway towards the door. Should he let the blonde in? He had ignored everyone's calls yesterday and today all day long. Was he strong enough to let Miguel in and tell him the truth?

No, but he knew he had to, so swallowing thickly Kai walked over to the door and unlocked it.

Miguel stepped inside, looking as handsome as ever with a concerned look on his fae. He immediatly closed and locked the door, not wanting to give Kai a chance to throw him out before they had talked.

Kai's heart was racing as he looked how Miguel closed and locked his bedroom door before turning to meet his eye. "What are you doing?" he asked a bit breathlessly.

Miguel turned around and walked over to him, gently grabbing his shoulders and pulling him closer. "I'm not going to let you throw me out before we talked. Do you know how you worried me after you locked yourself up yesterday. What did Garland tell you that upset you so much?"Miguel asked, his sapphire eyes filled with love and concern.

And Kai couldn't take it, he buried his face in his hands and started to cry, making Miguel worry even more. He led Kai to his bed and made him sit, while he himself kneeled before him so he could look up at the beautiful mena.

"Hey, hey don't cry. Kai, please tell me what's wrong."Miguel said softly.

Kai lifted his face from his hands and looked at Miguel. "You do not know what I have done."the mena sobbed.

"Then tell me, what is it? Maybe I can help, maybe .... maybe I can fix it."Miguel said. "Please, just please tell me what's wrong."

Seeing his face so concerned, so desperately wanting to lift his pain Kai could not take it anymore. He flew into Miguel's arms, kissing the blonde fiercely as if his life depended on it.

Surprised Miguel stumbled back a bit but started kissing Kai back Their kiss was passionate, full of need and love. It grew even more passionate as the minutes flew by neither of them wanting to end it but in the end Kai gently pried his lips away from the blonde and looked at him begging eyes. "Miguel."he whispered.

"Yes?" Miguel whispered back, breathing a bit more harshly then first.

Kai licked his lips nervously. "Promise me that whatever happens, you will believe and trust me no matter what anyone might tell you."the mena whispered. "Promise me."

Miguel looked at Kai's ruby red eyes that were filled with love, desperation and need. He gave Kai a little smile. "I promise."he whispered back.

He might not have told the truth, but this made Kai feel better and he smiled happily. He tilted his head up and kissed Miguel again but this time it was soft and gentle and filled with love. Their love for each other that they had made happen and cherished above anything else.

Their kiss turned passionate as Miguel begged Kai for entrance, sliding his tongue gently down those rosy lips until they parted slightly letting him explore the cavern he desired so much, yet again.

In their passion they did not realise they moved themselves towards the bed. Only when Kai's legs hit the bed making him and Miguel fall down unto it did they realise, but it did not stop them this time.

Instead Miguel manoeuvered them so they were lying on the bed entirely while never letting go of Kai's sweet, soft lips as he did so. Soon Kai felt suffocated by the clothes that prohibited him from seeing Miguel fully. He reached up and tugged on Miguel's shirt impatiently.

The blonde parted his lips leaving them both panting and quickly threw of his shirt showing his well defined chest and abs, and taut stomach that made Kai blush deeply.

With a trembling hand Kai reached up and touched that bronze skin creating gentle patterns on the blonde's chest.

Miguel moaned softly at feeling of Kai's hands roaming his chest and stomach. He bend down and kissed the side of Kai's neck, where he knew the mena was sensitive to any touch. His kiss was rewarded with a small gasp from Kai.

Gently he bit down on the sensitive piece of skin leaving a red mark, Kai moaned softly as Miguel began to gently suck at the mark. Using this as a distraction Miguel reached behind Kai up to the laces and ribbons that tied his dress and loosened them quickly.

He could feel Kai beginning to tremble, wether in desire or something else he did not know, but as he did not feel Kai stop he continued and easily took of the dress leaving Kai in only the pants, his chest and stomach bare.

Kai blushed deeper then he had ever done. He could not believe he was doing this, that he was letting Miguel do this to him. It was forbidden, it was not right, it was sinful.

But it felt oh so right and when he felt Miguel's lips trail down to his chest and teasing his nipples with his hands he fell into the pleasure. Moaning loudly as Miguel turned his lips to one of of the sensitive nubs, gently biting and sucking it making it tingle pleasurably.

It did not take them long to rid themselves of the rest of their clothing and throwing the thin sheets over them. Kai felt like he was in heaven. Hands and lips touching where no one has ever touched him. Making him feel sinful pleasure coursing through his veins like wildfire as his moans and gasps filled the room along with the groans of Miguel as he touched the blonde back in return.

Their passions grew and grew whil unimaginable pleasure filled their bodies. A sudden intrusion in his most intimate place shook Kai out his pleasure haze as he felt a slight pain. He looked up at Miguel who gave him a reassuring smile before kissing him gently to distract him.

Kai accepted his kiss eagerly, though he did gasp in pain when he felt another intrusion, he squeezed his eyes shut as he felt fingers stretch him gently. He was not used to this feeling, it felt strange and foreign but then those fingers brushed against something and he cried out in pleasure.

A satisfied smirk made it's way unto Miguel's face as he continued to brush against that same spot gaining the same reaction from Kai each time as he cried out and began panting heavily, begging Miguel not to stop.

When the third finger entered him Kai did not feel it as Miguel brushed against that pleasurable spot inside him that made him cry out in pleasure each time. Then those fingers left him and he mewled at the loss and the feeling of emptiness.

It did not last long when he felt something much bigger entered him bringing with it a wave of pain he was not used to. Miguel's lips covered his, muffling his cry of pain as Miguel pushed himself slowly to the hilt inside Kai and stopped.

He looked at Kai who blinked away a few tears of pain. He let Kai get used to the feel of him, though he had to bite his lip, groaning as he felt Kai's walls clench tightly around him. The need to move almost overwhelmed him but he didn't until he knew Kai was ready.

He did not need to wait long, after the initial pain disappeared Kai put his hand on Miguel's cheek making the blonde look at him, he smiled. "Move."

That one word broke Miguel's restraint as he started to gently thrust into the beauty beneath him. He suddenly hit Kai's special spot making the mena scream in pleasure, clenching his walls almost painfully tight around his shaft that was buried deep inside Kai.

Together they kept moving as their passion and need grew and Miguel's thrusts became rougher almost violent and faster hitting Kai's spot over and over. Throwing the mena into a haze of pleasure far greater then the one before, he could barely breath, his gasps, moans, mewls and screams joined Miguel's grunts, groans and occasional cries.

Their kisses became wilder and hungrily and a feeling in the pit of Kai's stomach grew until it exploded racking his body with the most intense feeling he had ever experienced in his life, crying out Miguel's name as it did. With Miguel's own shout following suitly as he felt Miguel fill him deeply.

Exhausted they both panted, Miguel pulled out of Kai and laid down besides him taking the beautiful mena in his arms, he kissed Kai's shoulder. "I love you."he whispered lovingly.

A gentle smile made its way unto Kai's face, putting his arm in the one that Miguel had put on his waist. "I love you too."

And together they fell asleep in each other arms, not knowing the consequences of their actions and not knowing of the heartbreak that lied ahead.

* * *

Alright that was the Lemon and I hope you all enjoyed it because it'll be the only one in this story. And I'm sad to say we are only a few chapters of away of this story's ending. I'm a bit sad to see this story slowing coming to and end as I have enjoyed writing it immensly. So I will treasure and savor it while it lasts and I hope the next chapter will be done soon.

Review!!!


	11. The truth is out!

**Title:** White Romance  
**Summary:** Married off to a man he doesn't love and sick of everything in his life being decided for him, Kai runs away only to begin a journey that will change his life forever.  
**Pairings: **Miguel/Kai  
**Side Pairings:** Tala/Claude, Hiro/King, Bryan/Garland, Johnny/Mystel, Spencer/Brooklyn, Rick/Michael, Enrique/Oliver,  
**Warnings:**Yaoi, fluff, OOC, AU, ...  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own!

Alright -avoids the chairs and tables being thrown at her- wow I knew everyone was pissed off, but this -picks up canonballs- Damn -whistles- Anyway back to business. I have finally written chapter 11 and this chapter and the next few will be co-written with none other then our own Destiny Kitty! -glomps her-

And you can all go worship her latest work of this story on her deviant page. I'm gonna put the links in my profile so it'll be easier for everyone to see them. -grins-

So from both me and Kitty, we wish you happy reading!

**Reviews:** Big humble thanks to sola-bola, BurningWhiteTwilight, Rapunzelle, DakrBombayAngel, Destiny Kitty, LightShadowsh, Elemental Gypsy, chrono-contract and andysanime for reviewing!

* * *

**_Chapter 11: The truth is out!_**

Kai awakened slowly to find himself wrapped up in a pair of strong, deliciously warm arms. He turned his head carefully to see Miguel still asleep behind him, chest pressed to Kai's back, holding Kai possessively close to his body. The blond looked peaceful and handsome in sleep.

The fact that he would have to hurt this young man he loved so much by telling Miguel of his lie pierced Kai's heart. Hell, he didn't think he _could_ tell him.

Not after last night. He took one last look at the handsome male beside him before he gently stood up and left his bed towards the adjoined bathroom, careful not to make too much noise that would wake up the handsome blonde in his bed.

He used the washing basin for a quick wash before he stepped out and covered his body with a large fluffy towel. Opening the door of his bathroom he looked over at his bed and saw Miguel was still fast asleep.

He sighed softly, watching the young man shift a bit in his sleep before settling down again. The sheet had slid down while the blonde had shifted, revealing all those lovely muscles that Kai had spent last night exploring.

A deep blush settled on his cheeks as the mena's thoughts drifted towards last night. It had been so amazing! So much pleasure and love that he could barely stand it. His body had been so sensitive to Miguel's touch.

It had been everything he had hoped it would be and more. So much more.

The dual-haired mena walked towards his wardrobe and picked out a simple grey dress with short sleeves. When he was properly dressed he walked back over to his bed and kissed Miguel softly on the lips.

The blonde shifted again but did not wake. Smiling, Kai shook his head before he decided to leave his room. He tiptoed out of his room and closed the door as softly as he could behind him.

"Oh, Kai! I was about to wake you," Claude said as he came up the stairs and saw the other mena.

"Well, I am awake already." Kai said smiling.

Claude frowned suddenly and looked Kai over, unnerving the mena. "You look different," Claude said softly as he tried to figure out what it was that he had noticed.

Kai flushed red as images of last night flashed through his head again. He shook the images and the blush away and looked at Claude. "I look the same as yesterday."

"Hm," Claude hummed. "Still, there _is_ something different about you. So you might as well tell me because I _will_ find out."

"There is nothing different about me. Honest," Kai replied as he moved to walk past Claude.

Claude was about to retort when Kai's bedroom doors opened. A half-dressed Miguel peeked out into the hallway with sleepy sapphire eyes, giving Claude the explanation he wanted for the slight difference in Kai's demeanour and the light limp he had noticed when Kai had walked up to him.

Smirking Claude turned to a red-faced Kai, who was doing his best not to look the head maid in the eye. "Nothing different, huh." Then he turned to Miguel. "Good morning, Miguel. Did you have a nice night?"

The blonde male blinked a few times before he understood the double meaning and blushed lightly. "Claude, good morning. Yes, I had a wonderful night, thank you." Miguel quickly buttoned up the rest of his shirt buttons before he moved to Kai and gave the mena a soft kiss.

Claude's eyes softened. "I'll leave you two. And Kai, you don't have to work today, just rest for a bit," the silver haired head maid said.

Kai nodded, still too embarrassed to say anything. When Claude was finally gone, Miguel spoke. "Why did you not wake me, love? You shouldn't be walking right now. Come back to bed," Miguel purred softly.

Kai almost melted right there and then at the feel of Miguel's breath against the bare skin of his neck. The sensual purr in his voice washed over Kai like a soft wave. He did feel a bit weak still. And his back hurt a little bit.

The Duchess bit his lip; maybe a day in bed wouldn't be such a bad idea, or at least a few hours. Kai nodded and let Miguel lead him towards the blonde Lord's room this time.

Once the door was locked behind him, Miguel took Kai into his arms and engaged him in a passionate kiss that left Kai breathless. "I love you," Miguel whispered to him softly.

"I love you too," Kai answered as he wrapped his arms lovingly around Miguel's shoulders.

"You do realise that by the end of the day, everyone in the village will know about this," Miguel whispered amused.

Once again a blush settled itself on Kai's normally pale cheeks. "I know." Pain shot through his heart as the painful lie he had told came to mind. He had to tell Miguel the truth before things went any further then they had already done.

Not that there were many more things they could do, now that Kai had lost his virginity to the blonde Lord. He knew what he had done was considered a terrible crime in Drayne: laying with a man who was not his husband or even his fiancé. It was severely frowned upon and should it be found out, he would be whipped for it and loose whatever standing he had.

He shouldn't have done it. But it had felt so right and so good. Oh dear God, had it felt good!

Kai felt Miguel place butterfly kisses on his neck as he led him to his bed, where they both lay together for a while, just enjoying the feel of one another.

:::Somewhere else:::

Garland sighed as he walked around the village. Claude had asked him to pick up some herbs at Brooklyn's house. Seeing as the marchioness had felt bored, he had taken the task eagerly.

Unfortunately he didn't get very far. "Garland!" shouted an excited voice behind him. Garland resisted the urge to roll his eyes to the heavens.

"Bryan, there is no need to shout all the time!" Garland said as the silver haired male came to stand next to him. Garland had been helping around the mansion for the last few weeks.

He was hanging the laundry when Bryan shouted out his name. "I know, but you said you didn't like me sneaking up on you. So I thought that I'd give you warning in advance so you would know I was coming." Bryan explained.

Garland sighed. Bryan was right; he had told him he didn't like the silver haired male sneaking up on him. It made him edgy. But having your name shouted out every time your suitor saw you was getting really tiresome. Oh well, he would just have to live with it then; it was better to have Bryan shouting his name all the time then being sneaked up upon.

"Fine then. What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have border patrol duty today with Tala?" Garland asked.

Bryan nodded. 'Yeah, but we've been delayed a bit. Claude's morning sickness has started and he decided it was Tala's fault, so he's still chewing out wolf boy at the moment. Once he calms down, we'll be able to leave." Bryan said, grinning.

Garland couldn't help but let a soft chuckle escape. Poor Claude having morning sickness and poor Tala for having to take the brunt of Claude's tongue as of late too, though the redhead did so in good stride.

"Well, wait until Claude's starts having cravings. I'll bet he will run Tala ragged with his demands for all kinds of food," Garland chuckled.

"Probably, though I think you would be more of a handful than Claude," Bryan suddenly said.

Garland choked on air and blushed a deep red. "Wha-…wha-… what did you say!" he screeched. "I'm not pregnant and I won't be any time soon either. So stop talking about ridiculous things!"

Bryan looked a little hurt at that. "Don't you want kids?" he asked.

Garland froze before he moved to pick up another shirt to hang up. "It's not that I don't want to have them. It's just that…" Garland sighed and turned around to face Bryan. He might as well tell the silver haired male the one secret he had never even told King and Kai. "I haven't had my cycle yet."

Bryan frowned. "I don't understand. Did you lay with someone else?" he asked, trying to hide the hurt he felt.

Garland's eyes widened; "NO! No, no, no … I have not been unfaithful to you," the mena said loudly.

"Then… I don't understand, how can you not have your cycle?" Bryan asked confused. He didn't know what to make of this. Was Garland playing with him?

Garland felt embarrassed and the blush on his face told on him. "I haven't ever had my cycle. My family took me to many doctors trying to find out why it never came, and my mother made me drink all kinds of remedies that should have awoken my cycles. But it just never came." Garland didn't dare to meet Bryan's gaze. "I haven't ever told anyone this. Not even Kai, Brooklyn or King, and they're my closest friends. But you're my suitor and you have to right to know everything about me. I accepted you after all." Garland bit his lip nervously. "So I can't have any children as long as I don't have my first cycle."

Bryan looked at Garland, shocked. So that's what he meant. His eyes softened as he took in the nervous form of his love. He sighed and took the smaller male into his arms. "That's all? You had me worried there," he said, smiling softly.

"Bryan?" Garland looked up at his, his blue eyes filled with confusion.

The silver haired male smiled down at his love and kissed him softly. "It doesn't matter. I love you even if we won't be able to have children. We'll adopt if it comes to that. But you can't force something your body has no control over anyway. Just you see, you'll get your cycle one day. I'm sure of it," Bryan whispered soothingly.

His kind words brought tears to Garland's eyes and he buried his face in his taller love's chest as small sobs escaped him. He clung to Bryan as he sobbed out his relief on the older male's chest.

It felt good to have someone who loved him just the way he was. He knew he had made the right choice by accepting Bryan as his suitor and as the man he would love his entire life.

:::Lavalier mansion:::

"Miguel, would it be alright to have another picnic today?" Kai asked shyly. It had been a few hours since Claude had caught them. They had been resting in Miguel's bedroom ever since.

Miguel blinked a few times as he looked at Kai, his head supported by one hand on his pillow. "Of course," he smiled while gently caressing Kai's face.

Kai's eyes fluttered shut at the feel of Miguel's fingertips touching his skin gently. "Should I ask Oliver to make something?" Kai asked.

Miguel kissed his forehead lovingly. "Yes, I'll go saddle the horses while you ask him."

Kai nodded. Lazily both lovers got out of bed and walked downstairs. Miguel kissed him one more time before he went to the stable while Kai went to the kitchen.

Kai had another motive for wanting a picnic today. After lying in Miguel's arms for hours, he realised he couldn't leave the blonde in the dark anymore. He deserved to know the truth about him. And although it would probably break them apart, Kai couldn't live a lie anymore.

Miguel would know the truth today!

After getting a picnic basket from a very happy Oliver, whose pregnant belly showed quite a bit as of late, Kai went to the stables.

It was beautiful outside. The sun was shining and there was a gentle breeze that took away the heat. Kai inhaled the fresh air.

"Kai, are you ready?" Miguel called out to him, holding the reins to both Dark Gargoyle and Dranzer. Kai nodded happily.

Miguel took the picnic basket before they both mounted their horses and led them towards the pastures.

:::Paladina border:::

"When did you see them?" Tala asked the merchant in front of him.

"An hour or so ago, they were heading towards the village, as far as I know," the merchant answered.

Tala looked over at Bryan. Just a few minutes ago they had found this merchant and a few others who were on their way to the village, just like every year. But for some reason they had been harassed by a band of unknown men who had come through this forest a while ago.

No one recognised them and they had only been able to find out which direction they were going.

"We should report this to Lord Miguel," Tala said, looking serious for once.

Bryan nodded. "I'll go, just help these people and I'll meet you at the southern border in an hour."

Tala nodded briefly before he went to help the merchants pick up the merchandise that fallen off of their wagons.

Bryan mounted his horse and urged it into a full out gallop. It didn't take him long to reach the mansion.

He jumped of his horse and walked into the mansion with long strides, wondering for a moment before he chose his destination. Bryan strode purposefully into the main chamber. "Where's Miguel?" he asked, seeing that the only occupant of the room was Claude.

Claude, who had jumped slightly at the intrusion, replied, "He and Kai went for picnic out in the pastures. Is something wrong?"

"Tala and I received reports from the summer merchants of strange men riding in the woods. They sound like outlaws. We're going out to look for them. Go into the village and tell everyone to stay out of the forest."

"Is it serious?" Claude asked, concerned.

Bryan hesitated for a moment. "We don't know yet." With that said Bryan left to meet up with Tala.

Claude watched him go, then quickly walked out of the main chamber and bumped into Mystel. "Oh Claude, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

"It's alright," Claude said. "Mystel, I need you to go into the village and warn everyone not to into the forest."

Mystel blinked his eyes cutely. "Why?"

"Tala and Bryan received reports from the summer merchants that there are strange men riding in the woods. It could be outlaws." Claude explained.

"Alright, I'll go warn everyone. But what are you going to do?" Mystel asked.

"I'm going to find Miguel and Kai and tell them about this. Miguel especially needs to know about this," Claude said.

After giving Mystel some other instructions Claude saddled one of the horses and rode off to find Miguel and Kai.

He soon reached the pastures leading to the meadow that he knew Kai and Miguel enjoyed very much, seeing as they always went there for picnics.

Suddenly out of nowhere hands gripped him tightly and dragged him off his horse. He screamed but was quickly silenced by a cloth that was put over his mouth. His hands were being bound very tightly behind his back. "Well, this one should give us enough leverage to get my wayward grandson to do my bidding," a deep, cultured voice spoke.

Claude eyes widened as a pair of shoes came into his views. He looked up and came face-to-face with an old male dressed in impeccable black pants and knee-high boots. He also wore a deep blue overcoat hiding the silk shirt underneath. In his left hand he carried a cane with a silver knob at the top.

The man bent down to the prisoner's eye level. He temporarily released the cloth around Claude's mouth so that he could speak. "Who are you? What do you want with me?"

The slap Claude received stung horribly as his head was snapped to the left by the force of it. "Keep your voice down, servant. We are not here for you," the old male said. "You are merely a means to keep Kai under control when we take him back with us."

"I don't know who you are, but leave my friend Kai alone!" Claude hissed at the man.

He was hit once again. "Insolent child! I am Duke Voltaire Hiwatari and that little runaway that you so dearly call a friend is my grandson, Duchess Kai Hiwatari of Drayne. I will take him back with me, seeing as his fiancé is dying to get him back," Voltaire said maliciously.

"F-fiancé?" Claude whispered shocked. Kai was engaged?

"Yes, his fiancé, Prince Tyson Kinomiya of Drayne," Voltaire said.

And then Claude's world went black.

:::Meadow:::

Kai looked at Miguel who was feeding a few birds some leftover sandwiches. As he stared off into space he didn't realise when Miguel sat back next to him.

"Kai, what's wrong? You've been distracted all day," Miguel sighed.

Kai gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry," he apologised.

Miguel looked at his lover a little closer. "Is there something bothering you? You have this look on your face like you want to say something, but don't know how."

Kai almost winced. Miguel was too observant at times. He bit his lip nervously as he started to fidget with his the hem of his dress. He had been trying to think of a way to tell Miguel the truth since they arrived at the meadow.

But he could not find the words to begin telling the story of his immense lie. He swallowed once and took Miguel's large hands in his and looked the blonde in the eye.

He took one last deep breathe. "Miguel, I have to tell you something. And it's something serious," Kai said softly.

"What is it?" the blonde asked, slowly beginning to worry. It was unusual for Kai to be so nervous about telling him something.

"I… I… I… I can't." Kai stood abruptly and walked a few steps. His eyes were beginning to fill with tears. God he was acting so cowardly. But he was so frightened, so frightened to lose everything, to lose Miguel.

"But I can," said a malicious voice.

Kai turned around just as Miguel did. His eyes widened in shock. There standing not far from him and Miguel was his grandfather, Voltaire Hiwatari. He had found him.

"Who are you!" Miguel demanded.

Voltaire snapped his fingers and a dozen men suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Two grabbed Kai and hauled him towards Voltaire. Four other men held Miguel and forced him to his knees, holding him there.

"What do you want with us?" Miguel asked as he tried to struggle out of the hold the four men had on him.

Voltaire smirked. "I don't want anything with you, Lord Miguel. However my wayward grandson is another matter." Voltaire roughly grabbed Kai's arm and held him close. "You see what my dear little Kai tried to tell you is something rather crucial for you to know." He looked back for a moment and saw that the carriage had arrived.

"And what's that!" Miguel snarled, not believing a word coming from Voltaire's smirking mouth.

"I am Duke Voltaire Hiwatari of Drayne and the one you were oh so comfortable having a picnic with is none other the Duchess Kai Hiwatari of Drayne, but I suppose you know that."

Miguel's eyes widened in disbelief. "Kai?" He looked at the mena, trying to see if Voltaire's words were a lie.

Voltaire chuckled. He looked at Kai, who was fighting his tears. "Oh, you did not tell him? What a shame. And I suppose he does not know that you are engaged to be married in three days' time, either."

Kai could see the words take their desired effect. Miguel was shocked, in denial, but he had stopped fighting. He stood still as Voltaire handed Kai back over to the guards, who wrestled Kai into the carriage and locked him in, though Miguel could not see the chains binding Kai's wrists and ankles to the floor of the vehicle. The horses were whipped into motion and the kidnapping party sped away, carrying Kai away, leaving in the dust a dumbstruck Miguel, alone in the clearing among the wreckage of their picnic.

* * *

Voilà, chapter done and I hope you all enjoyed reading it.

So do please push the little review button and send a REVIEW! -grins-


	12. Almost Broken

**Title:** White Romance  
**Summary:** Married off to a man he doesn't love and sick of everything in his life being decided for him, Kai runs away only to begin a journey that will change his life forever.  
**Pairings: **Miguel/Kai  
**Side Pairings:** Tala/Claude, Hiro/King, Bryan/Garland, Johnny/Mystel, Spencer/Brooklyn, Rick/Michael, Enrique/Oliver,...  
**Warnings:**Yaoi, fluff, OOC, AU, ...  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own!

**Reviews:** Big and warm thanks to Pickle Reviver, BabyChibi85, Rapunzelle, chrono-contract, DarkBombayAngel, LolyGothica, BurningWhiteTwilight and kaira28 fore reviewing last chapter. And I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter too.

This chapter was co-written with the amazing and ever so fun _**Destiny Kitty**_, who most of you know from Deviantart or here on . So half of the credits for this chapter go to her! -glomps Kitty-

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Almost Broken**_

Miguel stood there for what seemed hours to him, trying to take in all that had been said.

Kai was a Duchess?

Kai was engaged?

Had everything been one great lie?

Tears started to fall from his eyes but he didn't care, nor did he make the effort to wipe them away. It couldn't be, it just couldn't be!

Miguel bashed his fists against the dirt, trying to get out the anger that started to boil within him. He couldn't believe he had been tricked like this. How could he not have seen the signs?

Kai had been found wearing expensive clothing. He acted noble because he was raised that way. He knew etiquette and court dances. And above all else, he had been wearing that mocking ring on his finger.

He had told him that it had been a family heirloom. Miguel shook his head; he shouldn't have believed the mena when he said that. There was no way that showy ring was a family heirloom.

"Damnit!" he cursed loudly. "He lied to me. Everything was a goddamn lie!"

The blonde Lord shakily stood up and looked at the wreckage around him. Their picnic had been completely ruined. He looked up ahead and noticed Dark Gargoyle grazing. Dranzer wasn't there, she had been left back at the mansion.

Kai's mare was carrying Dark Gargoyle's foal, so the mena hadn't wanted to risk Dranzer losing the foal by riding her. They had both ridden on Dark Gargoyle to come here. And it had been perfect.

'But it was all a lie,' Miguel thought bitterly. Kai had used him and everyone else to save his own hide. Kai didn't love him, it was all an act.

Not being able to take the scene before him, Miguel ran to Dark Gargoyle and jumped on the horse's back, urging his mount into a gallop towards his home.

The pain was too much. He couldn't handle this. It felt like his heart was being torn in two. His vision was blurred from his tears as he made Dark go faster and faster.

He saw his home and urged Dark on. Once he was safely at the mansion he jumped off of Dark, without even looking at Ian or Kevin, who had worried looks on their faces.

He burst through the door scaring everyone present in his house. He walked past Tala and Bryan, his head bowed down.

The blonde male went straight to his alcohol cabinet and took out the first bottle he found. He knew this wasn't a good idea but he would do about anything just to relieve the pain in his heart. He opened the bottle and took big gulps out of it.

When the first bottle was empty he stretched out his hand to grab another but was stopped by a larger hand grabbing his arm.

"Miguel, what happened?" came Spencer's worried voice.

"Nothing, just leave me alone!" Miguel growled at him, trying to get Spencer to let go of his arm. "Unhand me right now!"

Reluctantly Spencer let Miguel go but when the blonde tried to get another bottle of alcohol, he dragged the blonde male away from his alcohol cabinet and made him sit down in a chair.

"Miguel, what is wrong with you? You never drink like this!"

"Do I need a reason to drink in my own house?" the blonde Lord asked apathetically.

Suddenly the people in the room noticed something was missing, or rather someone.

"Where's Kai?" Brooklyn asked.

Miguel glared at the mena hatefully, enough to make Brooklyn take a few steps back. "He's not here anymore, he went back home," the blonde Lord spat at him.

"What!"

"His grandfather showed up and explained a few things. He wanted Kai to return home and I let them go," Miguel said bitterly, not yet willing to reveal the whole story.

"What do you mean, you just let them go? This is the person you love!" Garland shouted at him angrily.

Miguel stood and glared at the marchioness. "The person I love? The person I loved is nothing more than an illusion created by a spoiled child using me and everyone else to get his way!" Miguel shouted.

He turned away from the shocked looks on everyone's faces. He took a few deep breaths. "You have overstayed your welcome here, marchioness. I want you gone by noon tomorrow. Bryan will escort you to the borders." With that said Miguel turned to leave the room.

"Miguel, you can't be serious." Bryan said. Why was the blonde doing this? What had happened between him and Kai?

Miguel looked at his knight. "That was an order Bryan. Do as you are told." Miguel turned and slammed the door shut behind him.

Garland bowed his head. "He found out."

:::With Kai:::

The sun was setting when the kidnapping party finally stopped for the night. Beneath the cover of the dense forest it was dark and chilly as an unseasonably cold breeze snaked between the trees.

The mercenaries set up camp, building a large fire in the centre of a suitable clearing, pitching tents and opening packs of dried food. As they ate, Voltaire descended from his carriage, dragging Kai out and throwing the boy to the rocky forest floor.

"Tie him up to that tree," he commanded the nearest soldiers, indicating a stout trunk well within the circle of light from the now roaring fire. The mercenaries obeyed, chuckling menacingly to each other as they fixed Kai's hands high above his head, stretching his body against the rough bark of the tree. A stout rope secured his wrists, assuring he would be unable to escape.

"Strip him," Voltaire continued, removing his overcoat and elegantly rolling up the sleeves of his silk shirt. Thick forearms were revealed, showing that while the Duke was old, he had not yet begun to whither from weight of advancing years.

One of the men tore off the skirt of Kai's dress at the waist, then took out a dagger and slit the back of the garment, ripping it open to reveal the boy's pale skin. He cut away the excess fabric carelessly, ignoring the sleeves that clung to thin up-stretched arms.

Kai was trembling by now, a combination of the cold wind, miserable reflection, and fearful anticipation shaking his usual ability to control his body and his emotions. But what did it matter? He had nothing to live for anymore; all hope had been destroyed as he was taken from Miguel's side, watching the blond realize the truth of his deception, seeing disgust and disbelief on that handsome face. Miguel would not come after him, he was sure. All that was left in his future was pain, misery, and Tyson. Kai began to hope that Voltaire really would kill him, right here in the forest, before he could be given over to the swine prince to whom he was betrothed.

The man at his side noticed his tremors and derisively announced them to his fellows, sneering at the thought that the boy was so terrified of being whipped. Kai tried to ignore the heartless laughter that rang around the camp, but the derision further fuelled Voltaire's anger. Without warning his black snake whip cracked, searing across Kai's unprotected back.

Kai could not help releasing a short, agonized cry as the metal teeth on the end of the whip tore into his skin, leaving several long, bleeding gashes in their wake.

He could hear Voltaire pacing behind him, breaths sharp and quick as his anger boiled over. The whip whistled again through the air, and again, carving more searing marks into Kai's back, leaving the boy arching and writhing in pain, at times forcing more agonized screams from his lips. Voltaire did not speak, focusing his ferocity and rage entirely into the whip strokes torturing his disgustingly obstinate grandson, the boy who had so nearly destroyed everything for which he had worked so hard.

By the time the Duke was satisfied, Kai's back was a bleeding mess. "This is your punishment for almost ruining everything, my dear grandson. And just to be sure you will not try anything foolish, I brought one of your little friends with us to ensure your cooperation."

Kai heard a familiar voice shouting and looked up immediately, eyes widening as he took in the beaten-up form of Claude. His friend had been forced to his knees, a sword dangerously close to the mena's neck to keep him from escaping. "Kai!" Claude shouted.

"Claude!" Kai glared at his grandfather. "What did you do to him? He has nothing to do with this. Release him!"

Voltaire let his whip make contact with Kai's already bloody back, drawing a cry from the mena. Kai gritted his teeth against the pain coursing through him. "You will be silent, you insolent child. I will do as I please. Now if you do exactly as I say and marry prince Tyson, no harm will come to your friend. Once you are married, I will let that commoner go," Voltaire said. "But if I find you disrupting my plans again, your friend never see the light of day again."

The aging Duke signalled his men to untie Kai. "Boris," he called.

"Yes, milord?" the old Healer wondered.

"Attend to my grandson's wounds. He should at least look presentable when he meets his future husband again," Voltaire smiled cruelly.

"As you wish, milord." Boris said.

A few soldiers grabbed Kai and Claude and threw them both into the carriage, hands tied behind their backs and feet chained to the carriage floor. Boris followed them in shortly later.

The sadistic old Healer cleaned and bandaged Kai's whip marks, speaking not one word as he worked to fix the damage Voltaire's whip had done. When he was finished he left the two menas alone in the dark carriage.

Kai lay on the floor, quivering and sniffing, breaths uneven. Beside him, away from where Boris had been, Claude surveyed the wrecked form of his master's lover through the gloom.

"Kai?" he whispered tentatively.

Kai shifted his head towards his fellow prisoner, answering in a weary voice, "Yes?"

Claude bit his lip. "I just want to say ... I don't blame you."

Sympathy did what pain had not; small sobs began to shake the other mena's body. "You should. It's because of me and my lies that you and your baby are in danger. It's all my fault," Kai cried softly, hopelessly.

"Kai, don't say that."

"Don't try to justify my actions. You should hate me, just like Miguel does."

Claude gasped. "What? Kai Miguel adores you. He wouldn't hate you; if you just explain everything then I'm sure he would understand."

Kai laughed humourlessly. "You didn't see the look on his face when my grandfather told him that I am to be married in three days' time. He'll never forgive me for everything I've said and done. Never."

Claude did not know what to say. He had suspected long ago that Kai held a secret that would change everything. But this … this was not what he expected.

"Do you love him?"

The question took Kai of guard. "What?" he sniffled.

"Your fiancé, do you love him?" Claude asked again.

Kai scrunched his nose in disgust at the thought of Tyson. "No, I do not. He was the reason I ran away in the first place," Kai confessed softly.

"Why?"

"He tried to force himself on me, not even ten minutes after our engagement was announced," Kai explained.

"Then why did you agree to marry him?" Claude asked, confused.

Kai looked at the head maid. "I didn't agree. My grandfather forced me to sign the marriage contract. Or did you not just see what he did to me for running away. He has many ways to keep me under his thumb." Kai turned away. "My marriage to Tyson was a way for him to gain more power and wealth. He doesn't care for what I want. He never has."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's no one's fault but my own. I have to live with the consequences of my choices. This is just one of them." Kai then looked Claude in the eye. "But I will promise you that I will do anything to get you back to Tala and keep your baby safe. I won't let you suffer for my mistakes."

Claude looked at the almost broken Duchess. "Kai…"

"Just go to sleep, Claude. You will need it." Kai's tone had taken on a harsh edge, and Claude knew there would be no sense in arguing with him.

After that neither mena spoke. A few hours later they heard noise outside and the carriage began to move. Kai and Claude spend their journey to Drayne in complete silence.

It took them half a day to reach Drayne, and several more hours before they arrived at the castle. The carriage door was opened and two soldiers entered.

They untied both Kai and Claude before both menas were dragged out of the carriage.

Voltaire was standing outside, regarding them with an emotionless face. "Take that commoner to one of the dungeon rooms and keep him there. I will bring my grandson to his room personally," Voltaire ordered.

Kai winced as Voltaire's hand close tightly around his arm. Voltaire led him into the castle. They passed several maids and other servants but none dared approach them, though Kai could hear their gossiping behind his back.

Voltaire opened a door and pushed Kai inside. "You will stay here unless summoned. You are to not have any contact with anyone without an escort. If anyone asks, you were at Akasha's temple. And you will have no freedom until after your wedding when you become your husband's problem. Do you understand, grandson?" Voltaire's commanding voice boomed through the room.

"Yes, grandfather," Kai replied softly.

Voltaire nodded, satisfied. He left the room and called over one of his soldiers. "Guard him and accompany him, should he leave this room. Where he goes, you go. Understood?" the Duke ordered him.

"Yes sir!" the soldier replied.

Pleased, Voltaire strode away. Now nothing would prevent this wedding from happening. Absolutely nothing.

:::break:::

It did not take long before Kai's arrival back in the castle reached the ears of one very pissed-off young prince. He yelled for a messenger and commanded that his to-be-bride be brought to him immediately.

The messenger sighed deeply. The young prince's anger was not something that anyone wanted to face. He walked towards the room where the young Duchess was said to be staying.

The messenger took a wary look at the large guard before he knocked on the door. A worn-out Kai opened it and looked at the messenger, waiting for the message for which he was sent.

"The prince sends for his betrothed," the messenger said simply.

The guard nodded, grabbing Kai's shoulder and dragging him through the door. Kai tried to hide his wince as he staggered forward, following the servant from the room, Voltaire's menacing guard following close behind him.

The messenger felt sorry for the Duchess as he noticed the look of utter misery on the mena's face, but Kai was not aware of the messenger's concern, only of the rapidly shortening distance between him and his betrothed. A feeling of dread ran through Kai's body as they finally arrived at prince Tyson's room.

The messenger bowed to Kai and left. The guard pushed Kai towards the door. With a trembling hand Kai knocked on the prince's door.

Almost immediately the door was thrown open by an angry Tyson. When he saw Kai, he grabbed the Duchess by the arm and dragged him inside his room, slamming the door closed behind him, completely ignoring the guard that had come with Kai.

Kai stumbled into the room, keeping his head bowed to avoid having to face his new tormentor.

"Where were you?" Tyson demanded.

"I was… at the temple," Kai answered faintly.

"I don't believe you. I know you're lying to me!" the prince yelled, so close to Kai that his breath blew over the mena's face. Kai turned his head, feeling sick at the smell of bad food and the closeness of the selfish lunatic who was soon to be his husband.

"Don't you turn away from me!" Tyson screamed, grabbing Kai's upper arms and shaking him. Kai bit his lip, closing his eyes as a wave of pain coursed across his tortured back.

"Look at me! I am your husband, your superior! You will do as I say!" the crazed boy continued, shaking Kai again, only slightly mollified to see the pain in Kai's eyes.

"Does that hurt? Then cry for me, you little bitch. And beg me… beg me to marry you. Kneel down!"

"No."

The word was a whisper, so faint that it was barely audible, but somehow Tyson caught it. "What?"

Kai glanced up, momentarily catching Tyson's eye, and looked away again.

"Did you just say _no_ to me?" the prince demanded. "No? NO! To your prince!"

Stubbornly but quietly refusing to submit, Kai closed his eyes, willing himself far away from his awful reality. A memory of Miguel's smiling face waivered momentarily in his mind's eye.

"You will respect me. You will do as I say. I'll make you cry for me!"

Tyson yanked and pushed Kai toward the huge bed, and though Kai tried to resist, he was exhausted and could not help stumbling forward when Tyson's hand struck the middle of his ripped-up back. The momentum carried him into the side of the bed and he fell forward, bent at the waist, lying half atop the plush mattress.

Tyson was right behind him, pushing his skirt out of the way, forcing his pants off his hips. "Perfect. Now shut up and hold still. Actually, don't shut up. I want to hear your cries."

He slammed his hips into Kai's backside as he spoke, drawing only a stifled noise from the boy before him. Tyson growled in frustration, slamming into Kai several more times, finally grabbing the long dark hair falling down Kai's back and pulling his head back as he moved. Kai gave a choked cry at the yank on his hair and the pressure on his neck combined with the general assault on his body.

Kai couldn't take it anymore. Those hands, they disgusted him. Everything hurt, and he just wanted it all to go away. "Get off me!" Kai screamed as he tried to push Tyson away from him.

"Why should I? You are my bride. Mine to do with as I please. So you'll take whatever I give you," Tyson snarled.

"NO! Let go of me! LET ME GO!" Kai screamed, struggling to gain a small distance between himself and Tyson, turning his half naked body away from the prince's grasp.

"Get back here, you little whore!" Tyson snarled again, venting his aggravation by grabbing Kai's legs and pulling him closer again. "You won't get away this time, Duchess."

Tyson used his strength to pin Kai's hand above his head with one hand while the other went to open his own pants.

Kai closed his eyes, not wanting to see this. If he closed his eyes maybe he could pretend this wasn't happening.

Suddenly the doors of Tyson's room burst open and Hiro walked in. The older prince stopped dead in his tracks at seeing the scene before him. He glared at his younger brother. "Tyson, what is the meaning of this?" the crown prince demanded to know.

"It's none of your business, Hiro. Now get out!" Tyson growled at his brother.

Hiro gritted his teeth. He could not believe that his younger brother had sunken so low. He knew Tyson had been spoiled beyond what was normal. But that he would resort to this? Has the boy completely gone mad?

"Tyson, you will leave this room or I will tell father what happened and what you were trying to do the Duchess. Do you have no honor at all?" Hiro asked him angrily.

Tyson glowered at his brother but said nothing. He took one more look at Kai before he stormed away. He stopped short when he was next to his brother. "Don't think you can always save him, brother. After all it wouldn't do to show any interest in another's bride unless you are willing to lose the one you have," Tyson threatened as he walked away.

With a soft click the door closed behind the younger prince, leaving behind his angry elder brother and his traumatized fiancée.

* * *

-laughs evilly- Now really how many of you saw this coming? Am I evil or am I evil. And now the drama will start. Will Miguel come to Kai's rescue? What will happen to Claude? Will Tyson get his way? Or will true love prevail? -grins- Stay tuned to see how this story will continue!

Because me and Kitty aren't telling anything. Right now I'm thinking it could go either way, -laughs maniacally- But you will all have to keep reading to find out what will happen in the end!


	13. Revelations and decisions

**Title:** White Romance  
**Summary:** Married off to a man he doesn't love and sick of everything in his life being decided for him, Kai runs away only to begin a journey that will change his life forever.  
**Pairings: **Miguel/Kai  
**Side Pairings:** Tala/Claude, Hiro/King, Bryan/Garland, Johnny/Mystel, Spencer/Brooklyn, Rick/Michael, Enrique/Oliver,  
**Warnings:**Yaoi, fluff, OOC, AU, ...  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own!

**Reviews:** Many, many, many thanks to andysanime, BurningWhiteTwilight, chrono-contract, DarkBombayAngel, Pickle Reviver, kaira28, dragonfire7654321, LolyGothica, Rapunzelle and BlackStar for reviewing last chapter.

Here we go another chapter DestinyKitty and me made and I hope you will all enjoy this chapter. It's still a lot of drama, but if things go well next chapter or the chapter after that some goodness will finally come to be.

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Revelations and decisions**_

Kai lay curled into a ball on his side, back facing Hiro. The elder prince could see the shuddering of that petite figure as Kai tried to suppress his sobs. Awkwardly, Hiro extended a hand to pat Kai's shoulder.

"Would you... like to visit my wife? I believe you have not been to see King since your return. He has been most anxious for your safety."

Kai heard the sincere concern behind Hiro's formal words. Shakily, still feeling pathetically weak, he gathered himself to his knees.

Offering a hand, Hiro helped Kai climb off the bed, then walk with unsteady steps to the door. Outside in the corridor Voltaire's guard still stood, awaiting Kai's appearance.

Hiro, in a very princely manner, completely ignored the intimidating man. With Kai's hand tucked into his elbow he escorted the silent, traumatized mena to his apartment, shutting the door in the face of the large man following them.

He indicated to his own guards with a brief command that no one was to be admitted without his permission, then led Kai further into the apartment, to a sunlit room filled with flowers and fresh air.

"Kai!" King exclaimed with pleasure as they entered, then as he noted Kai's terrified eyes and rumpled appearance, he stood up quickly. "What happened?" He gently placed his infant daughter in a decorative bassinette before hurrying toward his husband and friend.

Hiro hesitated, looking from his wife to his brother's intended bride. "Tyson... tried to force himself on Kai," he explained briefly.

Kai's shoulders jumped as a loud gasp escaped his lips, and he sank to his knees. King caught him before he could throw himself flat on the floor and held on tight as Kai's sobs broke, racking the thin body still stiff with horror.

"I'll send for some tea," Hiro mumbled, backing awkwardly away from the scene of abject misery at his feet. King nodded gratefully to his husband, rocking the distraught duchess gently.

He let his friend cry, running a comforting hand through Kai's unkempt hair and across his overly-thin back. "Oh Kai, I'm sorry," he murmured, desperately concerned at the depth of Kai's misery.

"I c-can't do this!" Kai gasped between sobs. "I can't!"

"But Kai, you are betrothed..."

"Tyson tried to rape me!" he burst out harshly. "That's why I ran away. No one would have cared. He would have done it today, if Hiro hadn't heard me screaming."

"Kai, I—"

"I had sex with someone else," Kai said bitterly. "I made love. I'm in love. I'm in love with Miguel! I can't marry Tyson! I will run away, or kill myself if he tries to keep me here."

"Kai, what...? Who is Miguel?" King asked, uncertain which of these revelations to follow first.

"I'm in love with him. I met him in Paladina after I ran away, and then I couldn't go further. I should have kept running! Garland found me there, and so did my grandfather. He told Miguel that I'm marrying Tyson. I hadn't told him because I was too scared. I couldn't, and now he hates me, King. He must hate me! What am I going to do?" Kai burst into fresh sobs, his face buried in King's lap.

The princess sighed deeply and held his long-time friend as he cried out his misery, speaking incoherently from time to time. King knew that Kai would tell him the full story once he had calmed down a bit.

A servant came in, carrying a tray with two teacups and a teapot. "His highness asked that I bring up some tea," the servant explained uncertainly as she noticed the fragile form of the Duchess and his tear-streaked face.

"Thank you, Tia, you may leave," King replied gently, indicating that she set the tea tray on a small table close by. Tia curtseyed and then left immediately. When they were alone again, King coaxed his long-time friend off the floor and into a comfortable chair. "Kai, have you calmed down a bit?" he asked carefully.

Kai sniffed a few times, but nodded all the same. "Yes, I am sorry. But … it is just too much..." came Kai's soft reply.

Nodding, King poured the tea and held out one teacup to Kai, who took it with shaking hands. "I can understand that. You've been through a lot lately," King reasoned. "Now try and tell me again what happened during your disappearance."

The Duchess took a few sips of his tea before telling his story, about his short life in Paladina and about its people, especially Miguel. It took Kai over two hours to explain all that had happened to him, but King never said a word during his entire explanation.

"And that's all," Kai finished, not looking at his friend.

After listening silently for over two hours, King finally spoke. "That's quite a tale." He saw the misery on Kai's face and sighed deeply. "You loved it there, didn't you?"

Kai nodded, seeing no reason to lie to his best friend, especially not after his earlier confession. "I did love Paladina. And I love Miguel."

"I know," King agreed. "I can see your love for him in your eyes."

"I can't go through with the wedding. I will die," Kai whispered in a broken voice.

Making up his mind, King stood and went to Kai's side, taking his hands in his own. The young Duchess looked up with red eyes, surprised at the sudden action. "I will do anything I can to help you, Kai. You're right, you can't marry Tyson." King's eyes hardened. "And I'll make sure that neither that pig or your grandfather ever lays a hand on you every again!"

"Thank you, King. But it's more complicated than that," Kai sniffed.

"How so?" King asked confused.

"Voltaire is holding Claude hostage, and he's pregnant. I'll never be able to forgive myself if he loses the baby. I can't do that to him or Tala," Kai explained softly, exhausted by his extended outburst of emotion.

King bit his lip, worried. If Voltaire had resorted to holding someone hostage just so Kai would marry Tyson, he must be getting desperate to gain some semblance of power over the throne.

"Do you know where Voltaire is keeping Claude?" King asked his friend.

Kai nodded his head. "Yes, I heard him tell his guards to keep Claude in the dungeon rooms. But Akasha only knows what those brutes will do to him!" Kai looked away from King's gaze. "That's why I have to obey Voltaire. He will not hesitate to hurt Claude and he won't regret it. Claude is just a servant in his eyes."

A sudden cry made both menas aware of the tiny creature still lying in the bassinette, close to them. "Oh Naomi," King sighed with a soft smile on his face. He walked over to the bassinette and picked up the little princess to whom he had given birth.

King smiled at Kai who stared a bit in wonder at the tiny infant in King's arms. "That's right, you haven't met yet," he said softly. Walking over to Kai, he handed his child carefully to her godmother.

Though surprised, Kai took the child in his arms and looked at her. She really was beautiful, with a mop of soft navy blue hair and violet eyes that looked at him curiously. Naomi wiggled a little in Kai's arms and reached out her small arms, trying to discover whether that blue-gray hair was tasty.

Kai gave a watery smile. Another one of his friends had what he wanted most: a child of their own. "Wouldn't it be nice if Naomi and Gabriel could play together?" he asked King.

The princess chuckled a little. Unlike Garland who had fainted at the sight of Brooklyn, King had quickly recovered after hearing the shocking news that their friend was still alive and well with a child and husband. He was just glad that Brooklyn was happy and had a family of his own. And according to Kai, Brooklyn had a wonderful and caring husband as well.

"I'm sure they would like each other. If things were different, I would have liked to see Brooklyn myself in Paladina. It would have been great talking to him again and see his son," King said wistfully. "But let's not dwell on that. We should worry about freeing your friend Claude first and then getting you away from Drayne forever. I stand by what I said, Kai; I will not stand by and watch you marry Tyson."

Nodding, Kai returned his attention to the small infant in his arms. "Thank you, King."

:::Paladina:::

Midmorning sun shone through the windows of the Lord of Paladina's study. Miguel sat in an armchair shaded by velvet curtains, staring apathetically out the window. The alcoholic stupor and his misery had kept him from sleep, so he had spent the entire night staring over the village, trying not to think of the bluenette beauty who had stolen his heart and then dashed it to pieces.

The door creaked open from the other side of the room. "Go away," Miguel muttered without looking to see who had disturbed his solitude.

"My Lord..." the intruder began.

"I thought I told you to get out of my country."

Garland put his hands on his hips. "I am leaving. Bryan is coming with me, and you should be too."

Miguel did not respond, only sank deeper into his chair.

"I cannot believe that the Lord of Paladina is too much of a coward to rescue the love of his life when he is in grave danger."

"I'm not going, and neither is Bryan. I order him to remain here."

"Some people, when given the choice, will actually defend their lovers. Bryan promised to accompany me. Tala is coming too, because Claude has also gone missing and his tracks intersected those of the bandit party that took Kai."

"They were not bandits. It was Kai's grandfather."

"Have you never heard stories of Duke Hiwatari of Drayne? He steals, lies, cheats, cajoles and kills to increase his own power and prestige. There is a rumor that he had Kai's parents murdered because he did not approve of his son's wife. He sold Kai to the prince for a better title! He cannot be king himself, but he hopes to be grandfather of the queen. Kai had nothing to do with this. He longs for his own life, a chance to love and be loved in return, and he found it with you."

"It was all a lie."

Garland huffed. "That's ridiculous. Yes, he didn't tell you who he really was, but do you think he could fake that kind of love and devotion? You know he's too sweet to do such a thing. If he was thinking only of himself, he would have passed straight through Paladina and gotten as far from Drayne and its prince as he could! He stayed here because he loved you too much to go on, and he was so afraid to hurt you that he couldn't tell you the truth. He was scared that you would reject him when you knew the truth, and you did! You are the liar, for making him believe that you loved him!"

"I did love him!" yelled Miguel, who had been getting angrier and angrier as Garland spoke and now jumped up, knocking his armchair aside. "I wanted him to be my wife!"

"Then prove it! Stop being such a coward and go after him!"

"And then what? Tell Kai I forgive him for breaking my heart? That I want him to come home with me and be my wife?" Miguel retorted angrily.

Garland glared at the angry young Lord. "Yes, that's exactly what you should do!"

Suddenly all the strength left the blonde Lord and he leaned against his desk, covering his face with his hands and trying to control the tears that threatened to spill. It was only after he calmed down that he was able to look at Garland again.

The marchioness had a sympathetic look in his face, clearly showing that he understood Miguel's pain. Turning, Garland walked over to the door, then shot a glance over his shoulder at the young blonde lord still leaning against his desk. "Are you coming?"

Realizing that he would regret it if he didn't, Miguel nodded and followed Garland out of his study.

It was time to go rescue Claude … and Kai.

* * *

There ya go. End of this chappie. As I said before it's a bit of a drama chapter as well. But I like it and so does Kitty -grins- Now you all be nice and review this chapter, pretty please? -puppy dog eyes-

The next chapter is being written, but I can't make any promises when I'll be able to finish it. I'm really busy these days but don't you worry I'll try to update as soon as I can!

Review! X3


	14. Wedding Rescue Part I

**Title:** White Romance  
**Summary:** Married off to a man he doesn't love and sick of everything in his life being decided for him, Kai runs away only to begin a journey that will change his life forever.  
**Pairings: **Miguel/Kai  
**Side Pairings:** Tala/Claude, Hiro/King, Bryan/Garland, Johnny/Mystel, Spencer/Brooklyn, Rick/Michael, Enrique/Oliver,  
**Warnings:**Yaoi, fluff, OOC, AU, ...  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own!

**Reviews:** Many thanks to BlackStar, BurningWhiteTwilight, chrono-contract, DarkBombayAngel, andysanime, Bunnyakafay, Pickle Reviver and yaoifanatique for reviewing last chapter. Thanks foryour support everyone! X3

Hey everyone. Destiny Kitty and I would like to thank you for your patience. This chapter was of course co-written with the awesome Destiny Kitty (you should really all go thank her, if it weren't for her I'd still be struggling with this chapter! X3)

And Kitty thank you so much for your amazing help with the chapters! X3

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Wedding Rescue Part I**_

The day before Kai's wedding to Prince Tyson was one of tension and excited preparation. The castle and its surroundings buzzed with activity as people from the surrounding countries and other lands arrived for the royal wedding. Many nobles were staying at the castle, while commoners travelled to join the festivities and perhaps catch a glimpse of the famously beautiful duchess and soon-to-be princess. Castle cooks and their helpers were preparing a humongous feast while the bakers laboured over an enormous cake. Chambermaids swept every corner of the castle, washed stone floors and aired the carpets and curtains in the main hall. Footmen escorted guests to their rooms and ferried tea and food to avidly gossiping clusters of young nobles.

As their father was busy attending guests and preparations, crown prince Hiro insisted on taking his younger brother for a long horseback ride. He wanted to use the time to speak with Tyson about his duties and responsibilities as a husband and prince, hoping to impress upon the boy that there was more to adult life than food and sex. Tyson however was uninterested in his brother's words of wisdom, and spent most of the day complaining that their picnic lunch had been insufficient for his needs as a growing young man and that he would rather be hunting, since they were already riding their horses.

Kai spent the day of his nuptial preparations locked in his chamber, supervised by several guards and his grandfather's second-in-command, Boris. A few trusted older maids of Voltaire's household were admitted for a final fitting of the royal crimson gown that had been made for Kai's wedding attire, and to subject the silent bride-to-be to hair and skin treatments meant to make his beauty glow. To their disappointment the effect was spoiled by his apathetic melancholy, and the crimson gown merely made Kai's eyes stand out eerily red against his white face.

Catching a glance of his reflection in a standing mirror, Kai wanted to bawl. He could not believe this was really happening. It wasn't right! Why did he have to marry someone he did not love, nay, hated to the very core of his being? How could he promise his life to another when he had already given away his heart?

What difference did it make? Kai had grown up knowing this would be his fate, ever since Voltaire had taken him in after his parents' deaths. He was nothing to his grandfather but a means of acquiring more wealth and power. Kai had been sold to the highest bidder, and Voltaire would get a new title out of the deal. Who cared if the chattel exchanged in the deal was unhappy with his lot?

Biting his lip to keep from crying, Kai quietly submitted as the maids removed the gown and took their leave, and Boris pushed the boy to his bed for another change of the bandages covering the whip marks on his back.

:::King:::

King's day was one of anxious, hopeless strategizing. He appreciated Hiro's plan to speak with Tyson in hopes of influencing the younger prince's behaviour, but what King really yearned to do was prevent the whole thing from happening. He knew Kai would never be happy with this union. Kai's story of Paladina, and the sincerity with which it had been told, completely convinced King that Kai's love for Miguel was more than a fleeting crush or a means of escaping his dismal fate. Kai loved Miguel with all his heart, a heart that had been caged and starved since his parents' deaths, and King wanted so badly to help Kai achieve this dearest of heart's desires, a happy marriage.

But it seemed impossible. Hiro had volunteered to speak with Tyson but would not challenge his father's decision outright. King had much less political clout than either of the princes, having married into the family, and could not challenge the decision from any position besides one of concern and affection for his friend. Voltaire would never consent to break off the deal without serious compensation, and what was worth more to him than a grandchild in line for the thrown?

_Don't give up!_ He thought desperately to himself, pacing around the airy, flowery room he loved best. It was normally a place of sunlight and warmth in the middle of the day, but today was overcast and gloomy. _How fitting,_ King mused, taking a moment to lean against a window frame, gazing over the surrounding landscape. From his window he could see the castle gardens bustling with wedding guests, and beyond that the fields and forests of Drayne. There were people everywhere. The castle was already full, and yet he could see more carriages and horses approaching in the distance as thousands gathered for this special occasion. _I guess dropping Kai out a window and telling him to run won't work_, he joked humourlessly to himself. _He would be caught in a minute. _

A mewing cry distracted the young monarch from his musings and King crossed the room to fetch Naomi from her crib. Soothing his baby, he asked a waiting maid to bring her something to eat. Even in his mental turmoil, the sight of the little being born of the love he shared with Hiro brought a smile to King's face.

_All I want is a chance for Kai to know this joy_, he prayed. _Akasha, help him._

:::Kai:::

Kai spent his last unmarried night in troubled sleeplessness. He tossed and turned on his bed, unable to get comfortable while the weight of his heart seemed ready to crush him. His throat was tight as he tried to hold back the sobs and tears and desperate misery bottled up inside, dangerously close to choking him. He did not want cry in front of the emotionless brutes Voltaire had left to watch him.

Staring into the darkness outside his window provided a small distraction. From the window seat he watched the town beyond the castle walls, where late-night revellers could be heard and sometimes seen as light spilled from doorways and windows. As the moon rose and night weighed more heavily on the town, the streets below quieted and only a few stars provided company for his lonely vigil.

Gazing into the quiet, lonely night, Kai could not help but think of Miguel. If only it was Miguel to whom he would soon be wed. If only Miguel's strong, warm arms could be wrapped around him now, comforting and reassuring him. If Miguel had told Kai that everything would be alright, that he would fight for him, Kai would have believed him.

But Miguel was not here to comfort Kai. He had not reassured Kai, or promised to fight for him. Kai had not given him the opportunity by admitting to him the truth about his situation. Miguel had no way of knowing, beyond Kai's occasional uneasiness and the fact that he had clearly been running away when Tala and Bryan found him, that there was anything wrong.

It was so wrong, all of it. And it was his own fault. He had known he should have kept running, but he hadn't been able to bear leaving Miguel, just as he had not been able to hurt him with the fact that he had been lying about his identity since the day they met.

Perhaps he did deserve this fate. Was this punishment for lying to the man he loved?

Near dawn the sheer weight of mental and physical exhaustion reduced him to an sleep-like state of unconsciousness. However it seemed no sooner had he nodded off than Voltaire and his usual grisly entourage invaded the room. Scaring Kai awake, Voltaire pulled the shaking mena out of bed.

"Where are your manners, boy?" the Duke sneered. "You have a guest. Look who came to see you."

In half-delirious confusion Kai scanned the room until he noticed the one person, beside himself, who was not over six feet tall and build like a boulder.

"Claude!"

Suppressed tears jumped to his eyes as Kai stared at his unfortunate companion. Filthy and bruised, Claude looked barely able to stand, and his parched lips and pale face told Kai that Voltaire had not been allowing him food or water. His pregnant belly hung heavy in front of him while his hands were tied behind his back. Blood and dirt streaked in his silver hair and one eye was swollen in a dark black eye.

Struggling to break from Voltaire's grip, Kai cried, "No, what have you done! Let him go, please!"

Restraining the weakened mena with one hand, Voltaire chuckled mirthlessly. "Oh, we will let him go, after you are married and I hear that the prince has enjoyed your wedding night. He seems quite eager to have you."

Revulsion and helplessness swept through Kai's body, so strongly that he could barely keep himself from retching. It would have been pointless, as there was nothing in his stomach, but he still felt sick at the thought of sharing his wedding bed with that pig in prince's clothing.

Red eyes sought silver, and Kai found Claude gazing helplessly at him, also close to tears. Kai swallowed. He would not do anything to jeopardize Claude and his baby. He just could not bring himself to be so selfish. The pregnant mena had already been through too much torment for Kai's sake.

"I... I'll do it." Kai whispered. "Whatever you want. Just... don't hurt him anymore."

"Kai, I..." Claude murmured in a hoarse, desperate voice.

"It's alright, Claude," Kai tried to reassure his friend, though his lip was trembling so badly he could barely speak. "I'll be... fine. Just... go home, when they let you out. Please, I..." He gasped a sob, unable to continue.

"Return the commoner to his room," sneered Voltaire. "My grandson needs time to prepare himself for his wedding."

"Kai!" Claude cried frantically as he was dragged from the room.

Kai winced as a slap echoed from the hallway outside his door, followed by a muffled whimper.

With one last sneer Voltaire too, left the room along with his entourage. Kai gently sat down on the edge of his bed, his empty gaze lowered to the ground. So this was it. Today he would marry Tyson and live the rest of his life in regret. His delicate shoulders shook with silent sobs as he hid his face with his hands.

There was no time left.

:::Miguel:::

From Dark Gargoyle's back the blonde Lord looked over his party. Garland rode in front to guide them to Paladina, though Miguel also knew the way. Bryan rode right next to the marchioness.

At Miguel's side, Tala was sitting atop his grey stallion with his pet wolf Wolborg running beside him. The redhead was anxious and worried about Claude, and Miguel couldn't blame him. But still … the blonde Lord wished he had stayed back in Paladina. They couldn't afford any rash actions from the hot-headed knight.

Miguel wasn't sure he would be able to remain calm either when they reached their destination. He didn't think he would be able to face Kai and see him in the arms of another man. It would kill him. His anger had cooled down significantly since he had discovered the truth two days ago, but he was still hurt by the lies Kai had told him.

Even though he wished he was back home, another part of him, a large part, wanted to know the real truth and he wanted Kai to be the one who told it. He wanted to look the mena in the eye when he asked him to tell him the complete truth.

He hoped in his heart that Kai's love had been true, that he had actually loved him for him and not as some means to get away from his fiancé. He just needed to know the truth.

"There it is!" Garland called as he reined Apollon to a stop. Miguel looked down the hill towards the castle of Drayne.

"Are you sure Claude is there too?" Tala asked.

Garland nodded his head, "I'm positive. Voltaire will use Claude to keep Kai compliant. Kai cares too much about Claude to let anything happen to him or your baby," the marchioness assured the redhead.

When he figured out what had happened to Claude, Tala had been furious. He knew of Voltaire's cruelty. The Duke was famous among the common people as a vicious and brutal man, one you did not want to cross. As such, he had already forgiven Kai for the lies he told everyone.

He trusted Kai to keep Claude and his baby safe, but he didn't trust Voltaire. He just hoped Claude would be alright. If he had been harmed, Tala would murder that kidnapping son of a bitch! Nobody touched his wife and unborn child and got away it, not even a noble.

"Come, I know a secret way into the castle. This way we'll avoid being seen by Voltaire or one of his men," the marchioness told them.

"Alright, lead the way then. The sooner we get this over with, the better," Miguel said a bit apathetically.

Garland looked at the blonde, a bit worried. He hoped Miguel would give Kai a chance to explain himself. For now they had to get into the castle and rescue Claude.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini.

LOL sorry I just had to do that X3. My family from France came for a visit. Now I suck at French, I'm not kidding I really suck at it! But it was nice to see them none the less, even if I didn't understand a word they said most of the time. I can understand a bit here and there and say a few things to them but not much.

Anyway I hope you all love the drama and heartache and I do hope you will all show your support by REVIEWING!

Now normally I don't do this at all, but I'm in the mood for some reviews, so here the deal dear readers. The more reviews I receive the faster the next chapter will be posted -evil grin- Muhahahahahaha yes I'm keeping the next chapter hostage.

Now this will only be a once in year thing so don't worry. I'm just in the mood to see some reviews. LOL

So ... REVIEW!


	15. Wedding Rescue Part II

**Title:** White Romance  
**Summary:** Married off to a man he doesn't love and sick of everything in his life being decided for him, Kai runs away only to begin a journey that will change his life forever  
**Pairings: **Miguel/Kai  
**Side Pairings:** Tala/Claude, Hiro/King, Bryan/Garland, Johnny/Mystel, Spencer/Brooklyn, Rick/Michael, Enrique/Oliver,  
**Warnings:**Yaoi, fluff, OOC, AU, ...  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own!

**Reviews:** Kisses and hugs to andysanime, Hiwatarigurl38, Rapunzelle, DarkBombayAngel, sweetypie88, Erybeth, LightShadowsh and AnnieAngel93 for reviewing last chapter.

And thank you Destiny Kitty for all the amazing help with this chapter. You're a life saver. And as you all know this chapter was co-written with the awesome Destiny Kitty.

On another note. I put up a POL on my profile. You can all go vote which story you would like to be updated more often as I find myself having a bit more free time at last. So the story with the most votes will get my utmost attention and (hopefully) frequent updates. I'll try my very best to keep this promise.

Now I hope you will all enjoy this latest chapter of White Romance … Happy Reading! X3

* * *

_**Chapter 15: Wedding Rescue Part II**_

Garland led their party to a secret passageway that King once showed him and Kai, should they ever need to visit him without anyone knowing. It was a tunnel that led directly into the private wing of King and Hiro, more specifically their fireplace.

"This will lead us to the south wing," Garland told the other softly as he brushed away a few cobwebs. The tunnel was in a bad shape. Spiders and rodents roamed the place and the walls were starting to crumble in several places.

Miguel and Spencer lit torches so they could see in the dark tunnel. "Let's go," called Garland as he led them into the tunnel. The others followed until he stopped at a dead end.

"Now what?" Spencer said as he eyed the brick wall.

"I thought you said you knew the way," Tala hissed at the marchioness.

Garland glared at the redhead. "I do, just wait!" The young noble brushed away some dust from the wall and soon found the small opening he had been looking for. He pulled the steel handle inside the opening.

The wall before them vibrated and creaked loudly, moving away to the left. Garland stepped in first before letting the others follow him. He hoped for all their sakes that Hiro would be away now.

Garland looked around the large open living room into which the tunnel had led them. Suddenly the doors opened and a familiar white haired male entered the room. "King!"

The princess looked up and was shocked to see Garland and three unknown males standing in his living room, covered in dirt from the secret tunnel. "Garland?" King closed the door with one hand. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to rescue Claude … and Kai," the marchioness answered as he threw a quick glance at Miguel.

"Claude? The pregnant mena Voltaire's holding hostage?" the princess asked surprised.

Tala grabbed the princess. "Do you know where he is? Is he okay? Is he hurt?" the redhead asked, worried out of his mind.

King grabbed the redhead's hands and removed them from his body. "Who are you?"

Garland stepped forward and pulled Tala back from King. "This is Tala, he's Claude's husband. The silver-haired one is Bryan, he's my suitor. The tall blonde one is Spencer, Brooklyn's husband and the other blonde is Lord Miguel of Paladina," Garland explained.

King gave Miguel a scrutinizing once over, and he had to admit the blonde Lord was handsome and looked like a good and honest man. He must be, for Kai to fall in love with him so deeply. "So you are the one that holds Kai's heart," he observed quietly.

"What?" Miguel said surprised as he stared at the princess with disbelieving eyes.

King looked around the room making sure no one was listening in. The maids could be quite curious after all. "You don't have much time. You have to save both Claude and Kai before it's too late. Especially Kai," King said urgently.

"What? Why? What happened?" Garland asked worried.

King bit his lip angrily. "When Kai arrived back here, Tyson ordered him to come to his room. He tried to force himself on Kai. If Hiro hadn't found them when he did, I don't know what Tyson would have done to Kai," King told them.

Miguel clenched his fists. "What do you mean, he forced himself on Kai. Did he…?"

King shook his head vigorously. "No, thank Akasha. I don't think Kai would have survived if Tyson succeeded this time."

"So you know Kai ran away because Tyson tried to take Kai after their engagement had been announced," Garland said, feeling a bit glad he didn't have to tell King the whole story about what had happened.

King nodded, "Yes, Kai told me everything."

"Wait," Miguel cut in between the two nobles. Both turned to look at him as he spoke. "So you mean to tell me that this _fiancé_ of Kai tried to force himself on him _twice_? And he wasn't punished for it?" the blonde growled angrily.

"Nobody knew, Kai didn't tell anyone when he left. Why do you think I came after him, to find out why he would risk his life to escape from the pig," Garland explained to the blonde male.

Before anyone could say on the subject Tala lost his patience. "We don't have time for right now! We need to find Claude!"

King blinked a few times. "He's right, you need to find Claude first. Come, I'll show you a way to the dungeons. According to Kai, Voltaire is keeping your wife down there," the princess said as he beckoned the others to follow him.

King led them out of his private wing and into the hallway. He turned left a few times before he came upon a wall. He pushed at the wall and it opened automatically. "This tunnel will lead you straight to the dungeons. But watch out for Voltaire's guards, they'll be guarding Claude heavily to ensure he doesn't escape until after the wedding," King whispered.

Tala entered the tunnel first, closely followed by Bryan, Spencer and then Garland. Miguel however did not enter the tunnel but put a hand on King's shoulder to gain the princess' attention. "I need you to take me to Kai. I must speak with him." The blonde whispered urgently.

After what had been said in the princess' private wing, he needed the truth now more than ever. He needed to see Kai immediately!

"Miguel, come on!' Garland hissed at him.

"No," he began. "You all go rescue Claude. I need to go save Kai."

Garland wanted to protest but knew it would be no use. He could only sigh and nod at the blonde. "Be careful," he warned the young Lord.

"You too," Miguel said and he helped King close the wall after Garland and the others disappeared. He looked over at the young monarch. "Now please, take me to Kai."

"Alright then, follow me."

:::Dungeons:::

"That must be it," Garland whispered.

Spencer nodded gravely, eyeing the well-armed man standing outside a door halfway along the corridor. "We must do this as quietly as possible. We do not want this man alerting the others to our presence. They could harm Claude."

"If they touched one hair on his head I swear I'll... rrrgh!" Tala vowed, making ripping and mauling gestures with his hands. Spencer put a steadying hand on his shoulder.

"Remember, silence," he chastised lightly. Tala was shaking with rage and the need to fight, to kill.

Spencer signalled Bryan, who was closer to the guard to take him out. Bryan nodded and quietly snuck up on the unsuspecting guard. He grabbed him in a strangle hold and used one of his hands to hit a vital point in the guard's neck.

The guard immediately fell unconscious. Bryan laid the guard down gently as to not make too much noise, then beckoned his companions to follow him. They walked along the corridor as quietly as possible as to not bring any attention to them.

When they finally reached the door that would, hopefully, lead to Claude they stopped and Spencer removed from his pants pocket a small pouch containing a number of little yellowish pellets.

"This is a potent hypnotic herb. When released, it will put everyone in the room to sleep. It will save us from having to battle with any guards and endanger Claude's life. However, the sleeping effects will include Claude, if he is nearby."

Tala nodded, tight-lipped. Spencer gravely took his consent and stepped up to the door. He crushed the small pellets between his fingers and fed them through a crack along the side of the door, listening for a tiny noise as they hit the floor within. Then he motioned for his companions to stand back.

They waited in edgy silence, seconds seeming to draw out endlessly. Finally they heard a thump, and then a second. Spencer held up a hand to stay his fellows, and they listened for another few long seconds.

"Breathe carefully," Spencer instructed as he secured a strip of material over his nose and mouth. Garland shielded his face with the end of his cape and Tala tied a handkerchief around his head.

The door to the apartment was locked. The guard at the door did not seem to have the keys, so Tala picked the lock. Then he burst into the room.

The forms of two men, as big as the one outside, were sprawled on the floor. Tala ran into the room, searching frantically. Spencer and Garland joined his search, wary for more guards.

"Over here!" Garland whispered finally, and Tala flew across the room.

Claude lay unmoving in a dark corner, curled on his side with his arms wrapped protectively around his swollen belly. His ankles were tied together, a short length of rope securing them to a nearby table. A coarse fabric sack had been pulled over his head to silence him, but had protected him from the sleeping herb.

Tala gently gathered the thin form of his lover into his arms, uncovering his face with trembling fingers.

"Claude? Claude, love? Can you hear me?" Tala half-whispered, half-cried as the purplish bruises marring Claude's face came into view.

"Tala?" questioned a parched voice, and silver eyes opened slightly to gaze up at him in uncertain wonder.

"Claude!" Tala cried, clasping his lover to his chest, kissing the bruised face fervently. Claude clung to him, also shaking with a combination of pain and relief. "What have they done to you?"

"I was so scared," Claude sobbed back. "I thought they would kill me, or kill the baby. Kai promised to do anything to keep me safe, but they didn't stop... and they had already hit me... oh Tala, I was so afraid."

Spencer knelt across from Tala, placing his knowing hands on Claude's back and head as the lovers clung to each other. Claude was still shivering, and from the heat radiating from his waifish body Spencer could tell that he was feverish.

"We should move somewhere safer," he instructed gently. "I need to attend to Claude's injuries and assess his health."

"Please save our baby," Claude cried plaintively, letting go of Tala with one hand to grasp at Spencer's arm.

"I will do anything I can," Spencer assured.

"He's free," said Garland, who had been untying Claude's ankles. Tala stood, arms protectively tight around his lover. Garland handed Spencer his cape, and the doctor wrapped the fabric comfortably around his patient.

"This way," the marchioness beckoned, leading them down corridors and up stairs to a suite he often used when staying at the palace. It was smaller than most others but well lit and, most importantly, empty.

Tala laid Claude softly on the bed, keeping one hand clasped around that of his lover. With the other he stroked Claude's hair comfortingly, trying to ignore how weak and damaged he appeared. In his eyes, Claude was still beautiful, though this did not erase his wish to destroy the monsters that had harmed his gentle lover.

Garland found some medical supplies and handed them over to Spencer. The bulky blonde gratefully accepted them as he looked Claude over. He spent a while examining Claude's exposed swollen belly. After he was done he examined the rest of Claude's body and concluded Claude looked worse then he actually was, thank the Goddess.

Spencer smiled reassuringly at Tala and Claude. The fever Spencer had feared Claude had, did not exist. His body temperature was just a bit warmer because his body had reacted strangely to the herb Spencer had used to put the guards to sleep. The bruises on his face would heal within a few days.

"You will be fine," he said encouragingly.

Tala sighed in relief and supressed the tears that threatened to escape his eyes. Thank Akasha, Claude would be alright.

"What about our baby?" Claude asked hoarsely.

"The baby is alive and well, you will need to eat a little more once we get home. But your baby is fine. You're both just fine," Spencer told them with a soft smile.

Claude gave a watery smile, relieved his baby was safe. He tugged on Tala's hand and the redhead knew what he wanted. They kissed gently, just softly touching each other's lips, but it was enough for Claude.

Everything would be alright now, he and his baby were safe.

:::Kai:::

Dressed in his crimson wedding gown, Kai waited in his room to be escorted to the grand wedding hall of the castle. Voltaire had come by earlier that day to warn him not to ruin anything today.

As it was tradition Kai had spent the last few hours before the wedding alone. Not even Voltaire's guards had been allowed to stand guard outside of Kai's room, by order of the king. Voltaire had been angry at first but agreed; after all he could not disobey the king himself without causing problems.

Kai sighed miserably and looked at himself in the mirror. The maids that had dressed him called him beautiful but had commented on his miserable face. They had told him to smile, a bride should smile on his wedding day.

But Kai could not for the life of him smile, when Tyson was the one he would have marry. How could one be excited when he knew that he would be brutally violated during his wedding night.

Oh yes, Tyson had been allowed a short visit in his room by Voltaire. He had oh so smugly told Kai in gruesome detail what he would do to him on their wedding night. The horror that had etched on Kai's face created a cruel smirk on Tyson's face before he had left his bride-to-be.

Everything seemed so hopeless now.

Suddenly there was a knock on his bedroom. Kai looked up, was it time already? He had not even heard the bells ring. He quietly walked over to the door and opened it.

The person standing on the other side of the door was not someone he expected to ever see again. With wide eyes, Kai watched as Miguel entered his room, leaving King at the doorway. The white-haired mena did not see a reason to be present for a private discussion between Miguel and Kai.

"I will wait outside and warn you if someone comes," the princess said and closed the door again.

"Miguel," Kai breathed, touching Miguel's face with trembling fingers, as if he could not believe the blonde Lord was actually really standing before him.

Miguel closed his eyes, taking Kai's fingers in his hand and kissing them gently. The dual-haired mena looked so broken, so fragile**, **that he could not for the life of him summon any anger towards Kai anymore. It all fled the moment Kai touched him again and he felt the trembling fingers caress his face and saw tears of love and sadness fill his dulled ruby eyes. He could not be angry anymore, not when he could see the love in Kai's eyes.

Garland had been right: no one could fake the love he saw in Kai's eyes. Now there was only one thing he wanted from the mena. "Kai, tell me the truth. I need to know the truth," Miguel whispered as he pulled the smaller male close to him, not caring that he was wrinkling the crimson wedding gown Kai wore.

The moment Miguel asked him to tell the truth, Kai blurted out everything, absolutely everything. He sobbed heavily as he explained why he had ran away from Drayne, why he had lied, why he couldn't tell the truth and why after all that had happened he still obeyed his grandfather. He told the blonde how sorry he was and begged him for forgiveness for what he had done.

Miguel calmed Kai down and wiped away the tears on his face. "Do you love me?" he whispered gently.

Kai's lips trembled and he nodded his head vigorously. "Yes, I love you. I love you so much I can't bear the thought that I cannot be with you."

"Then come with me!" the blonde said suddenly. "Come back to Paladina with me, marry me."

"What?" Kai said hoarsely. "I can't. Claude, he–"

"Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Garland are already rescuing him as we speak. Voltaire won't be able to use him against you." Miguel smiled lightly at Kai. "Come back with me, marry me," he repeated softly.

For the first time in days Kai smiled despite the fresh tears making their way down his cheeks. "Yes," he replied softly.

Miguel smiled and bend down to kiss Kai. It felt like forever since they had last kissed and it felt like heaven to Kai to be kissed again by the one that loved him for who he was.

In that moment the doors slammed open and in stormed Bruce, Tyson, Hiro and King. By King's desperate face, Kai could tell that he had tried to stop the others from entering the room. "What is going on here?" king Bruce demanded, anger lining his tanned face.

"Who the hell are you to kiss my fiancé!" Tyson shouted angrily.

Hiro said nothing but looked at his wife, who glared at him, daring him to say anything about this. Out of self-preservation Hiro decided not to meddle in this. King would not forgive him if he took Tyson's side this time.

"You majesty, I can explain," Kai tried to say, but his voice was trembling. This was bad, this was really bad. King Bruce could sentence him to death for dishonouring the marriage contract to the royal family. And Voltaire, goddess only knew what he will do once he finds out about this.

"I do not need an explanation for something that is quite obvious, Duchess," the king growled angrily. Then he turned to the blonde male. "And you… I know you, you're Lord Miguel from Paladina. I haven't seen your face here for quite some years."

Miguel narrowed his eyes. "Yes, well, knowing what kind of people rule this land you won't ever see me again after I leave with Kai."

"I beg your pardon!" king Bruce roared. "You dare insult me in my own kingdom! And after seducing my youngest son's fiancé!"

"Your son doesn't deserve Kai!" Miguel shouted back at the king.

Tyson exploded with anger. "You shut your mouth, you filthy thief. Kai's mine, he's always been mine! And I won't let some second-rate asshole like you take my prize away! Voltaire promised Kai to me for years and I will have him!"

King Bruce was shocked by the words that had come out of his youngest son's mouth. "What do you mean Voltaire promised Kai to you? I thought Kai had accepted your proposal," the king asked, looking at his youngest son suspiciously.

Tyson glared at his father. He was not getting his way! Why was he asking this? Didn't he see that blonde was trying to take away _his_ fiancé? Kai was his, damnit, and nobody was allowed to take him away. He would show the Duchess who he belonged to.

"I never accepted Tyson's proposal," Kai admitted, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had settled over the group.

The king looked over the nervous and trembling mena. He watched as the blonde glanced at him in worry while his own son was fuming in anger at the blonde and Kai. "What do you mean, you never accepted my son's proposal? I thought you two loved each other. Why else would you have signed the marriage contract?" the king demanded to know.

Kai bit his lip, but Miguel looked at him encouragingly. "I … I never loved Tyson. I never accepted his marriage proposal. My… my grandfather was the one who forced me into accepting because he wanted more wealth and land. He forced me to sign the marriage contract," Kai admitted.

"What about your trip to Akasha's temple?" Hiro asked curiously.

"I never went to Akasha's temple. I …" Kai nervously swallowed as he saw Tyson giving him a murderous glare. Hiro grabbed the back of Tyson's neck and squeezed in warning. All this escaped the king's attention as he focused on Kai. "After the announcement of our engagement, Tyson tried to force himself on me an-…."

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Tyson lunged forward but luckily Hiro still had a grip on Tyson's shirt and kept him from attacking Kai as he revealed the truth. Miguel pushed Kai behind him to protect him from harm. King Bruce looked on shocked as his son raged and sprouted profanities and threats towards the Duchess. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MINE! YOU LITTE SHIT, I CAN TO WITH YOU AS I PLEASE FROM THE MOMENT YOU SIGNED THAT DAMNED CONTRACT! HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME! I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET THIS ONCE WE'RE MARRIED!"

_SLAP!_

Tyson stared at his father in shock as a red handprint formed on his cheek. In all his life, his father had never hit him before or looked at him with shame in his eyes. "I see it is not the Duchess who is at fault anymore," the king sighed sadly. How could he have not noticed how spoiled and cruel his son had become?

This must have been what Hiro wanted to talk to him about a few days ago. His oldest son had said that he had concerns about Tyson's maturity concerning his pending marriage.

"Hiro, take him to the throne room and keep him there," king Bruce ordered his oldest son. He would deal with Tyson later; right now he needed to speak alone with Lord Miguel and Duchess Kai.

Tyson screamed and cursed as he was forced out of the room by his own brother. King followed them, closing the door behind them.

King Bruce put his hands behind his back and sighed deeply. "You do realise that I cannot let you leave unpunished from this," he said to Kai.

The Duchess nodded, "Yes," and Miguel wrapped his arms protectively around Kai. The king saw the protective glare in the blonde's blue eyes; this man would fight to keep the Duchess safe from harm.

"So be it then. As punishment you and Voltaire will be stripped of your titles. All wealth and assets will be transferred to you, and Voltaire will be arrested for treason against the crown," the king paused for a moment. "You, Duchess Kai Hiwatari will be banished from Drayne for five years to think about your actions towards the crown. After those five years have passed, you will be allowed to visit my kingdom again. This is the punishment I give to you."

Kai couldn't believe how light his punishment was compared to Voltaire's. He didn't know what came over him but he hugged the king, who awkwardly hugged the Duchess back. "Thank you, your highness," Kai said gratefully.

King Bruce grumbled, then turned his attention to the young blonde Lord of Paladina. "And you young Lord, you will become a great man. Though I do hope next time you decide to visit it will not be so dramatic." The king extended his arm in friendship.

Miguel shook it and accepted the king's version of an apology. He smiled at the middle-aged king. "Don't worry, it won't happen again."

King Bruce nodded curtly and left the room. Once he was gone, Kai flew into Miguel's arms and kissed him senseless. A soft smile played on Miguel's lips, "Let's go home."

Kai happily held his new fiancé close and nodded against his chest, "Yes, let's go home."

* * *

And that's that, now you can all wait for the last chapter, that I am currently working on. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you all when I update the very _last_ chapter of White Romance. X3

I think I'm actually gonna cry when this fic is finished. I mean it was one of my favourite babies and I loved writing it. –already starts bawling like a baby- :'( I'm gonna miss writing this fic soooooo much!


	16. Epilogue: Happily Ever After

**Title:** White Romance  
**Summary:** Married off to a man he doesn't love and sick of everything in his life being decided for him, Kai runs away only to begin a journey that will change his life forever.  
**Pairings:**Miguel/Kai  
**Side****Pairings:** Tala/Claude, Hiro/King, Bryan/Garland, Johnny/Mystel, Spencer/Brooklyn, Rick/Michael, Enrique/Oliver,  
**Warnings:**Yaoi, fluff, OOC, AU, ...  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own!

**Reviews:** Big thanks to RogueWarrior869,BurningWhiteTwilight,sweetypie88,Erybeth,andysanime,LightShadowsh and DarkBombayAngel for reviewing last chapter.

And now finally after I don't know how long Destiny Kitty and I present to you the last and final chapter of White Romance. XD X3

Enjoy our epilogue! XD

Happy Reading!

* * *

_**Epilogue: Happily Ever After**_

_Ten years later…_

Kai sat in the study, an open book in his hands. His attention had wandered from the tome and was directed thoughtfully toward the large window to his left. He closed his eyes, enjoying the warm afternoon sunlight pouring in through the open curtains, caressing smooth pale skin and two-toned hair.

An unexpected jab to his stomach grabbed his attention and the book fell to the floor as Kai placed both hands on his extended belly, feeling for further movements from the small being within him. A radiant smile lit his face as he pondered this great miracle of life, his fourth child.

His fourth child with the love of his life, Miguel.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

"Auntie Kai!"

"Guess what!"

"Daddy's home!"

"Hey, I wanted to tell first!"

"Everyone, calm down," Kai started to say as he was surrounded by a flock of children, ranging in age from toddler Alex, with his shock of red hair sticking in all directions, to dreamy-eyed Gabriel, tall for his eleven years. He certainly took after his statuesque parents, Spencer and Brooklyn.

"Daddy's tumin'," lisped Misha, Kai's three-year-old son, pointing excitedly out the window as he bounced by his mother's side. Kai followed the boy's gaze, noticing for the first time a small cloud of dust along a distant road that wound out of the forest.

He stood quickly, heart beating fast. Miguel had been gone for several weeks, making necessary visits to neighbouring kingdoms and Free Lands with whom he was allied. Normally Kai would accompany him on such visits, but at his advanced stage of pregnancy, Spencer had recommended against such unnecessary travel. This child was due within the month, and the doctor was taking no chances with the health of the land's young Lady.

Kai understood the necessity of these precautions, but that understanding did not lessen his loneliness at his husband's absence and the constant wish for the return of his beloved spouse. Miguel had been averse to leaving Kai so late in his pregnancy, but duty dictated the visits. Only curtsey kept him from racing from one kingdom to another; as it was, the condition of his wife served as a poignant excuse for the lord's distraction and impatience with the meetings.

"Whoa, Kai, easy," scolded a motherly voice as a silver-haired figure entered the room, following the trail of mud and the occasional toy left in the wake of so many children. "Why don't you sit back down? Miguel and his party will be here soon enough."

If he could, Kai would have flown to the stables, swinging up onto Dranzer's back and racing immediately to Miguel's side. Instead, smiling slightly, he sank back into the soft chair by the window, gazing longingly at the small group of travellers coming into view in the distance.

Claude gave him a sympathetic look of understanding before turning his attention to the hoard of children still jumping all over the room. Already papers and books were being scattered to the floor from tables and footstools in the wake of the whirlwind of movement. An impromptu game of tag had developed in the last thirty seconds, and Alex was grasping at the book that had fallen by Kai's feet.

Claude picked up his little son before he could destroy the book and shooed the rest of the children out with a challenging, "Go out and greet the Lord properly, kids! He is bringing new friends for you to play with; go meet them!"

Yelling their appreciation at the contest, the gaggle of children thundered out of the room. Sighing, Claude dragged a chair nearer to Kai's. Picking up the book the young Lady had been reading. "Here you go," the head maid said.

Kai chuckled and took the book. "Thank you, Claude."

Claude smiled gently when he noticed the young Lady rubbing his bulging stomach affectionately. It was a habit Kai had developed when he had first been pregnant with his twin boys, Mikhail and Dimas. His two firstborns.

Claude could still remember the look of surprise and utter pride on Miguel's face as the village's midwife had presented his two sons to him after hours of strenuous labour on Kai's part.

Miguel had peppered his Lady with kisses and tears in his eyes. Kai had smiled and taken the two small infants in his arms, hugging them close to his exhausted body. Claude didn't think he had seen anything more beautiful than that.

"How's the little one today?" the head maid questioned.

Kai smiled as he continued to rub his stomach. "Active. She's been kicking and rolling around since last night. Not giving her mother a moment's rest." Kai said smiling.

Claude chuckled. "So you are still certain it is a girl you are carrying this time?" Ever since Kai had found out about his fourth pregnancy he has insisted he was carrying a girl this time and no one, not even Miguel, could persuade him otherwise.

"Yes, I'm still sure," Kai said with a gentle smile on his face.

Claude looked outside again before he smiled at Kai. "Come Lady, let's welcome our husbands. I'm sure the Lord would be pleased to see you," The head maid said.

Kai chuckled and nodded. "That would be great."

Claude helped Kai to his feet, as the Lady has trouble standing up these last two months. The child in him was restricting his movements somewhat.

Claude and Kai slowly walked outside and saw the children laughing and screaming as they welcomed Miguel and his party back home. Kai was surprised when he noticed King and Hiro among them along with their three children.

The ten-year-old crown princess Naomi, with her long wavy navy blue hair and violet eyes she had inherited from her mother was talking to Gabriel and blushing a little bit.

Then there was the eight-year-old Satoshi who was already playing with the other children and laughing along.

And last there was shy little, four-year-old Ryota who was clutching his mother's dress and holding a royal blue blanket in his other hand.

"I did not know King and Hiro would be visiting us," Kai said, surprised to see them.

"Me neither. But it will be nice to see talk to the Queen again, wouldn't you agree?" Claude said.

A few years ago, King Bruce had decided he would no longer rule over Drayne and had crowned Hiro King of Drayne, making King in turn Queen of Drayne.

Thinking of Drayne made Kai think of Tyson. After the revelations of his Tyson's crimes, King Bruce had sentenced his son to life as a travelling sea knight. He had been stripped of his rank as prince so he could never claim the throne.

He had been shipped of by sea to one of the islands that belonged to Drayne to be trained as a travelling sea knight. He was to be shown no special treatment and had also been given lashes for breaking several engagement laws.

Kai had never seen Tyson again after that, but according to Hiro, Tyson had settled down somewhere and changed his life around for the better. He had even married someone named Kane and treated his wife with respect.

Kai found it difficult to believe that Tyson had changed but he never said a bad word about the man, especially not in Hiro's presence. In fact he rarely spoke of Tyson to anyone, even his own husband.

There was another person Kai never spoke about again: his grandfather Voltaire, who had been sentenced to work in the diamond mines for the rest of his life. He had been given the choice between that or spending his remaining years in a filthy cell.

All of Voltaire's assets and riches had been passed down to Kai, which the Lady had taken with him to Paladina, along with all the servants of Voltaire's mansion, who now all lived a happy life here in Paladina.

Kai shook all those depressing thoughts out of his head and smiled when he noticed Miguel walking towards him.

The blonde Lord kissed him passionately, ignoring the protests of "Eewwww!' coming from the children who surrounded the adults.

Kai chuckled and pushed a few strands of blonde hair from Miguel's face to look into those perfect blue eyes of his.

"I'm so glad to see you again, love," Miguel whispered. "I've missed you so much."

Kai smiled even wider. "I've missed you as well. As have our children."

Miguel looked back to his playing children and smiled happily. "I've missed them too, you know that."

Kai chuckled a little. Miguel could only smile, he loved it when Kai laughed. To Miguel seeing Kai smile and laugh was a sign to him the dual haired mena was happy.

The blonde lord bend down on one knee and kissed Kai's bulging stomach, greeting his fourth child in his own way. He rubbed over the bulge a little. It might sound strange but seeing Kai swollen with his child made Miguel swell with pride and love.

Kai looked beautiful when pregnant and Miguel had told him that many times. His Lady had only blushed and called him silly. But Miguel truly thought Kai beautiful and he could not thank the mena enough for all the wonderful children he had already given him.

"Hello sweetheart." Miguel spoke softly to the bulge.

Surprisingly the child within Kai reacted to her father's voice and Miguel felt the child move around. "She's quite active today," he noticed.

Kai nodded as Miguel stood back up, still keeping one of his hands protectively on Kai's stomach. "Yes, she is. She's been keeping her mother up at night. I think she missed her daddy too." Kai whispered to his husband.

Miguel just continued to smiled and kissed Kai's forehead.

They were interrupted by King who smiled knowingly at them, his youngest son still clinging to King's dress. "How are you, Kai?" King asked.

Kai smiled and hugged his old time friend welcome. "I'm doing great. How about you?"

King bend down to pick up his young son and held him close. "Everything has been great. The kingdom is flourishing and Bruce has been better as well. He's making sure everything is in order in our absence. He also send his regards and hopes you are doing well," King told the Lady.

"Tell him everything is fine and that I will be in Drayne for the next visit in a few months." Kai replied.

"Will do," King said.

After welcoming everyone, they all relocated to the estate and were served some tea and biscuits. There was talk about their lives and the meetings of course. Kai wanted to know everything that happened and Miguel found no problem in obliging his wife.

But there was also talk of stories from the old days and their children were quite eagerly listening to those particular stories about their parents and their adventures.

After dinner the children were all put to bed and the adults gathered together, the menas in one room and the males in another. All the latest gossip and stories were exchanged and they enjoyed each other's company until well past midnight.

It was Miguel who put an end to the get together and ushered his heavily pregnant wife to their room so they could retire, but not before offering their guests rooms and bidding them goodnight.

Kai sat at his powder table, combing through his hair that had grown out over the years to well past his shoulder blades. Miguel loved his longer hair and often ran his fingers through the silky tresses. Another pleasure he had been denied while being away from his home.

"Kai, come to bed love." Miguel spoke.

Kai smiled and looked back his husband, who was already lying in their marital bed, bare chested, only wearing some silk pyjama pants. Slowly Kai stood up, though it was difficult without help.

He stopped Miguel from getting up from the bed and helping him with a single hand gesture towards his handsome husband.

Kai gently walked over to the bed and lied down, sighing happily when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist and rubbing his bulge. Again the child within moved along with her father's touches. As she wanted to hold his attention to her.

"I sometimes still cannot believe that you are mine. And that you gave me so many beautiful children. I could not love you anymore than I already do." Miguel whispered, peppering Kai's neck with gentle kisses.

Kai could not suppress the broad smile of happiness coming on his face as he turned to face his husband and cupped his face in his hand. "I love you too, more than you can ever imagine and I will love you forever, even in death," Kai whispered, his ruby eyes filled with all the love he had as he looked at Miguel.

The blonde Lord brought his wife closer to him and nuzzled his cheeks. "I'll love you forever and ever." And he kissed Kai goodnight.

"Forever and ever."

* * *

-sniffs- I'm so sad! -bawls- It's over after so long this story is finished and over. -sighs- Oh well on to the next ... if I find the time at least. I'm so busy again that I'm glad when I get home from work and can crawl into my soft and squishy bed.

Ah heaven!

Now I hope you all enjoyed this story and the epilogue of course and I hope you'll review XD X3

Luv  
Blaze


End file.
